Mi querido enemigo
by NTLinch
Summary: A Yuri no le agradó Otabek Altin desde el primer momento en que se topó con él y su estúpido grupo de amigos, y cuando se enteró de que pronto sería entrenado por la única persona que sentía deseos de derrotar en competencia el disgusto no hizo más que aumentar ¿Seguirá su tendencia al aumento cuando Victor invitó a su nuevo nemesis a entrenar en la misma pista?
1. Prólogo

Prólogo: Todo comenzó cuando…

En su último año participando en la categoría Junior arrasó con todas las competencias, llegando al Grand Prix final siendo el único favorito de dicha categoría, obviamente obtuvo el oro en la competencia sin mayores dificultades. Su próximo debut en la categoría senior comenzaba con el pie derecho y los ojos de la prensa estaban todos sobre él.

Eso duró aproximadamente cinco minutos, ya que cuando fue el turno de la conferencia de prensa de todo el equipo ruso de patinaje, dos componentes de dicho equipo decidieron lanzar una bomba mediática, o más bien, aquello se parecía más a un cataclismo.

– A partir del año siguiente dejaré de ser el entrenador del equipo de patinaje Ruso – Inició Yakov, el entrenador de todos los presentes, Yuri reaccionó a ello con disimulo, los periodistas harían un gran escándalo con titulares si exteriorizara todo lo que en ese momento quiere gritarle a su entrenador. Miro a Mila, Georgi y Victor "¡Estos imbéciles lo sabían!" pensó cuando vio sus expresiones- En lo que se busca un nuevo entrenador apropiado para el equipo seré reemplazado por Victor Nikiforov, quien tomará un receso de su carrera como patinador durante ese periodo de tiempo.

Eso sí que no pudo aguantarlo. Golpeó fuerte la mesa con ambas manos y se puso de pie con tanta velocidad que la silla cayó hacia atrás, dándole mucho más drama a toda la situación.

– ¿Esto es una puta broma, Victor? – Mila le tomó el brazo para calmarlo, no hubo caso – ¡No me toques, todos ustedes lo sabían! A la mierda, yo me voy – Sentenció el rubio antes de abandonar furioso la sala de prensa, los periodistas tardaron en reaccionar a la escena pero una vez lo hicieron las preguntas comenzaron a llegar de a millones.

–Pondré todo mi esfuerzo en mantener al equipo ruso en lo alto donde siempre ha estado, tenemos grandes talentos junto a nosotros y pido a todos que apoyen al equipo Rusia el año siguiente – Intervino Victor con ese nivel de profesionalismo que solo la experiencia y el talento natural le dieron, no hubo más preguntas y el equipo Rusia abandonó el lugar.

Yuri entró al baño furioso como nunca ¿Acaso no hay respeto alguno por su opinión? ¿Tan liviano es su peso en el maldito equipo que ni siquiera le informan sobre las decisiones importantes? A la mierda Victor y Yakov, comenzará a entrenar a solas y de seguro podría hacerlo mejor que estando al lado de esos dos calvos. – Mierda… Estúpido Victor – Pateó la puerta de uno de los baños, la fuerza fue tal que esta se abrió completamente dejando ver a una persona dentro del cubículo, estaba allí en un rincón en posición fetal. Yuri pudo reconocerlo, se trataba del patinador japonés con el que comparte nombre y que en la última competencia había tenido un desempeño terrible.

– ¿Qué diablos? – Yuri detestaba a las personas tan penosas, cualquiera tiene un mal desempeño y no hay que hacer de ello un gran asunto. El otro Yuri tenía un gran talento, por algo era conocido como el mejor de su país ¿Por qué diablos hacía todo ese teatro por un mal desempeño? La gente con tan poca tolerancia al fracaso simplemente no podía ser un deportista – Lo que me faltaba, un idiota dando lástima – Lo que más enojaba a Yuri es que antes del Grand Prix realmente admiraba al patinador japonés, el hecho de que compartieran nombre le daba deseos de derrotarlo y establecerse como el mejor Yuri, el Yuri número 1 – No puedo con esto, me voy –Sentenció, saliendo del baño de hombres con la misma violencia con la que entró.

Y como el peor día de su vida no podía quedar así a la salida chocó con otra persona, el estúpido mal Karma de encontrarse con medio planeta cuando lo que menos quería era eso. – ¡Ve con más cuidado, idiota! – Frente a él no había una persona, sino que tres, los reconoció casi enseguida. Se trataba de Jean Jaques Leroy, Leo de la Iglesia y Otabek Altin, patinadores de Canadá, Estados Unidos y Kazajistán respectivamente, eran conocidos en la prensa por ir a todos lados pegados como goma de mascar.

–Lo siento, creo que eres demasiado pequeño para que Beka te viera – Yuri estaba seguro que chocó con el tipo de Kazajistán pero quien tomó la palabra fue el idiota de Canadá – Continua, Ladies First – Las palabras del canadiense causaron risas en el Estadounidense y la ira de Yuri ya no podía aumentar más, en un colapso lanzó una patada que dio de lleno en la pierna del Kazajo que en todo ese rato no había dicho nada, no se disculpó y continuó el camino hacia su cuarto, donde si tenía suerte nadie lo iría a molestar hasta el dichoso banquete.

Maldito Yakov, maldito Victor, maldito Katsuki Yuuri. Con Yakov no había caso y Victor es un idiota, pero Katsuki Yuuri necesita una lección que le enseñe que el deporte no es para débiles y que es mejor que comience a endurecer su carácter o no llegaría a ninguna parte, aplastaría a ese idiota el año siguiente.

En el famoso banquete al que lamentablemente estaba obligado a ir estuvo todo el tiempo mirando las redes sociales, esos eventos no captaban su interés en lo absoluto– ¡Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma! – Twitter estaba hecho un escándalo por otra bomba mediática del mundo del patinaje, el idiota (También conocido como Katsuki Yuuri, patinador japonés) también decidió dejar el patinaje como si fuese una maldita tendencia y los rumores en los blog de fans hablaban de que al igual que Victor su retiro se debía a que iniciaría su carrera como entrenador, nada más y nada menos que del patinador kazajo a quien le había propinado una patada anteriormente (En realidad Yuri no recuerda si el chico se merecía o no la patada, pero definitivamente cree que sí, por tener amigos tan idiotas y ahora por arrebatarle el placer de derrotar en forma aplastante a Katsuki Yuuri)

–Esa boca, Yuri – Advirtió el peliplateado – Los patrocinadores no vendrán a hablar con nosotros si te escuchan maldecir

– ¿Y a mí qué? – Preguntó de forma insolente y Victor comenzó a dar un discurso al cual no prestó atención, ya que sus ojos captaron a Otabek Altin junto a su séquito. No había que ser un detective de primera para darse cuenta de algunas cosas, cuando el salió del baño el japonés seguía allí dando pena en un cubículo, cuando el grupo de idiotas entró el seguía de allí, a simple vista para él parecía un total aprovechamiento de la débil mentalidad del japonés para sacar un beneficio de ello. – Otabek Altin, eres un ser despreciable – Dijo después de acercarse al grupo, obteniendo como respuesta caras de confusión de los tres patinadores.

– ¿Disculpa? –Dijo el aludido, Yuri tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar su voz por primera vez.

–Creo que esa es la forma en la que los rusos dicen "Lamento haber pateado tu pierna fuerte, no te lo merecías" – Dijo el estadounidense sacando una carcajada del canadiense del grupo.

–Yo no me tengo que disculpar por nada, es el idiota de tu amigo quien me quitó la oportunidad de aplastar en competencia al japonés y curiosamente tú entraste al baño cuando estaba teniendo un colapso emocional, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo obvio.

–Espera, Beks solo lo estaba ayudando, estás malinterpretando las cosas niño – Defendió Leroy

– ¿Tu amigo no tiene lengua que no puede defenderse? – El hecho de que los dos amigos del kazajo hablaran por él lo ponía aún más de los nervios, y cuando el canadiense iba a interferir, finalmente lo hizo el moreno.

–Creo que estás pensando demasiado las cosas, sí, vimos a Katsuki en el baño y lo ayudamos, tuve una conversación con él pero la decisión fue de él… Y si tanto te interesa saberlo él fue quien se ofreció a entrenarme ya que mi entrenador renunció, y Leo tiene razón, quien tiene que disculparse eres tú por patearme, tienes una zurda muy fuerte.

–No te creo nada – Con el índice apunto desafiante a Altin –Te juro que voy a aplastarte en cada competencia que vea y te humillaré en el próximo Grand Prix, eso si eres capaz de llegar, nada bueno puede salir de un idiota entrenando a otro idiota, la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos no será solo tu pierna la que voy a patear– Se dio la media vuelta con claras intenciones de usar una excusa estúpida para volver a su cuarto pero fue interrumpido por Mila que lo arrastró a bailar de un brazo.

– ¿Crees que le tenemos que hablar de esto a Yuuri? – Preguntó Leo a Otabek.

–Olvídalo, ya logramos mucho consiguiendo que viniera a pasearse en un rato al banquete, no es de importancia – Leo se alzó de hombros y le siguió J.J quien tomó copas de champaña para cada uno.

–No estoy seguro Beks, el enano parecía hablar bastante en serio – Agregó el canadiense dando un sorbo a su copa – Será entrenado por Nikiforov y si el tipo entrena tan bien como patina me parece una amenaza bastante seria.

–Si le tomara importancia a una amenaza siquiera estaría patinando, chicos, ni una palabra de esto a Yuuri y nos limitamos a atacar la mesa con la comida en tamaño miniatura y en el proceso me ayudar a mantener a mi entrenador lejos de hacer algo estúpido.

Demás está decir que no pudieron mantener a Yuuri lejos de hacer cosas estúpidas, para cuando el japonés puso un pie en el banquete las cosas fueron bien, pero duró solo hasta que tomó la primera copa de champaña, luego la segunda y para cuando el grupo de amigos se dio cuenta de que el nuevo entrenador de Otabek no tenía intenciones de detener su consumo de alcohol ya era demasiado tarde, este ya se encontraba bailando descontroladamente frotando toda su humanidad al cuerpo de Victor Nikiforov.

–Recuérdenme de nuevo como es que no vimos venir esto –Otabek intentaba ser discreto en sus intentos por alejar a Yuuri de lo que próximamente serían inmensos remordimientos sin embargo nada parecía funcionar.

–Leo encontró un muy buen meme en twitter – Le respondió Jean Jacques– Ve el lado positivo de todo esto, Yuuri parece haber olvidado por completo su crisis existencial ¡Hasta está sonriendo! Mira como disfruta de frotarse con Nikiforov, lo más probable es que lo olvide por la mañana ¿Ya olvidaste esta resaca el día que cumplí 18? Es algo así.

–Por favor, no menciones tu cumpleaños 18 – Leo y Otabek dijeron al unísono.

– Fue legendario, nenas.

–Creo que ya deberíamos intervenir, Yuuri está…

– ¡Yuuri no te quites la ropa! –Exclamó Leo– Si tienes razón, hay que llevarlo a la cama.

Lograr que el japonés durmiera fue otro problema, Otabek tuvo que quedarse con él en el baño por media hora mientras el otro vomitaba todo el alcohol que había ingerido en la última hora y por un momento olvidó la rabieta que Yuri Plisetsky había lanzado sobre su entrenador, sus amigos y él mismo. Pero cuando entre los tres lograron poner a dormir a un Yuuri Katsuki en estado de bulto, J.J volvió a poner el tema de conversación en el camino a sus respectivos cuartos.

–Todavía creo que el ruso hablaba en serio, por cómo te habló parecía odiarte mucho.

–Pues si iba en serio espero ataque con todo lo que tenga, yo responderé de la misma manera.

–Nuestro Beks es tan cool ¿Qué haremos, Leo? Pronto nuestro Beka nos opacará frente a todos.

–Te dije que debíamos comprarnos una motocicleta también– Bromeó Leo– La motocicleta agrega un 30% más de genialidad, ahora no tenemos como ganarle.

–Ustedes son un par de idiotas.

De vuelta con el equipo ruso Yuri tuvo la mala fortuna de compartir la habitación con Victor quien gastó toda la noche hablando estupideces tales como el lindo chico japonés que bailó con él en el banquete, quiso decirle que el japonés era un maldito cobarde pero estaba tan harto de todo que ni ganas de seguir lanzando odio le quedaron.

– ¡Yuri no le pedí su número! ¡Qué voy a hacer! – Chilló el peliplateado antes de que una sandalia cayera sobre su cabeza. – ¡Fue la mejor noche de mi vida y no-pedí-su-número! Yuri dime algo, no te quedes callado.

Días después se arrepintió tanto de no haber destruido las esperanzas de Victor, ya que siguió por cielo mar y tierra los pasos del japonés hasta que pudo encontrarse de nuevo con él en una de sus primeras competencias como Junior y para desgracia de Victor (Más su desgracia, ya que después tuvo que aguantar todos los berrinches del mayor) el japonés no parecía recordar nada de lo ocurrido en el banquete ¿Acaso su patinador no le hizo ver el ridículo que hizo? Al parecer Altin también era un idiota con su propio entrenador.

– ¿Acaso no le dijiste nada a tu entrenador de segunda de su ridículo en el banquete? Cada vez me sorprende más lo sin vergüenza que eres.

– Buenas noches Yuri Plisetsky ¿Cuál es mi delito esta vez? – Esta vez Otabek no tenía apoyo de sus otros dos amigos, fueron asignados a competencias en distintas partes del globo – Y estoy seguro que esta vez no he hecho nada.

– Eso – Unos metros más allá Victor intentaba hablar con Yuuri– Si mal no recuerdo en el banquete del Grand Prix tu entrenador le frotaba toda la humanidad a mi entrenador, no contarle sobre el ridículo que hizo es muy, muy desconsiderado de tu parte.

– ¿Acaso de tu boca no pueden salir más que malas palabras hacia mí? Lo comprendo, puede que no te agrade, pero tuve mis razones para quedarme callado – También cambió la vista de los intensos ojos verdes del ruso hacia los dos entrenadores– Parecen estar pasándola bien, aunque Yuuri está a punto de tener un colapso nervioso, pero estará bien mientras se mantenga lejos de la bebida.

– A mí no me engaña tu fachada de chico bueno, te estaré observando Altin.

– Y yo en serio esperaba en "Felicitaciones por tu medalla de oro" pero creo que nada amable puede salir en forma de palabras de ti

– Te recuerdo que aún tengo hasta el Grand Prix para aplastarte.

– Entonces nos vemos allí. 

Después de esa competencia Victor no podía callarse porque al fin había conseguido el número del japonés aunque este seguía sin recordar ni un solo momento de la noche del banquete el ruso mayor no le dio importancia, la cosa desde ahí no hizo más que avanzar a un ritmo estúpidamente acelerado. Comenzó con unos simples mensajes a los cuales el peliblanco no podía tardar más de medio segundo en contestar, luego después de los entrenamientos Victor podía estar horas pegado al teléfono hablando con el japonés "Recuérdame otra vez por qué no te despedí cuando tuve la oportunidad" decía el rubio cada vez que encontraba al mayor con la vista perdida en su aparato móvil. Luego el japonés venía a visitar algunos fines de semana, luego la invitación se extendió a algunos entrenamientos y finalmente lo inevitable ocurrió.

– ¡Yurio! –Victor insistió en usar ese ridículo sobrenombre para diferenciarlo del otro Yuri– ¡Yuuri vendrá a entrenar a Otabek a Rusia! ¡Les dije que no había problema en compartir pista con nosotros! ¿No es genial?

– ¿Te pueden encarcelar por asesinato a los 15 años?

– No tengo idea Yurio ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

–Por qué estoy a punto de cortarte la cabeza con mis patines– Lo peor que podía hacer Victor es traer a su estúpido enamorado y a su mucho más estúpido pupilo a la misma maldita pista, realmente su entrenador era un idiota, tenía suerte de ser un buen entrenador– O mejor, si mato al idiota de Altin, te culparé a ti.

Su abuelo siempre le decía "Los amigos cerca y los enemigos más cerca" pero sinceramente no creía poder controlarse teniendo a la persona que peor le cae en el mundo tan pero tan cerca.

 **Notas de la autora**

Como prometí iba a escribir algo cuando el semestre terminara, y aunque aún no termino, tuve un poquito de tiempo para estudiar y esto salió.

Quiero pedir que manden toda su energía positiva hacia mí que necesito un 4 en mi última prueba de fisiopatología para no irme a exámen, y la verdad es que tengo miedo. Espero que el fin de semestre no esté siendo muy duro con todos ustedes, ánimo para ustedes en lo que les queda también.

Yuri es una pequeña masa de odio adolescente y no sabe canalizarlo, en esta historia odiará con todas sus fuerzas a Otabek (a no ser…) y luego cosas pasarán. Estuve pensando en esta historia todo el semestre y espero terminarla en este poquito más de un mes que me dieron de vacaciones, también espero que sea de su interés y le den el apoyo que le dieron a mis otras historias, jeje

¡Saludos a todes!


	2. Yuri Plisetsky vs El Mundo

_**Capítulo 1: Yuri Plisetsky vs El Mundo.**_

Yuri acababa de recibir la peor noticia que podría recibir jamás, y claro, era obvio que Victor no se daba cuenta de eso porque simplemente por el hecho de ser Victor tiene una habilidad impresionante para no darse cuenta de las cosas aunque estén frente a su nariz.

—No Victor, no es genial ¿Acaso no puedes pensar racionalmente o el amor por ese cerdo ya te quitó toda la cordura? Son rivales y tú vienes y los invitas a entrenar en la misma pista que nosotros, Altin ya me ganó una vez no planeo permitir que lo haga de nuevo.

—Es que tuviste un mal aterrizaje de ese Triple Axel, y su Quad Salchow es muy bueno, escuché que lo aprendió de J.J ¡Pueden aprender algo el uno del otro!

— ¡Enseñarme cosas es tú trabajo viejo Calvo! —Si algún día muere de forma prematura a causa de alguna enfermedad producida por el estrés enviaría las facturas médicas a la leyenda viva del patinaje, ya que su comportamiento no le podía provocar otra cosa más que ira pura—¡Llama a tu novio japonés y retira tu estúpida invitación!

—Yurio, no puedo hacer eso. Ellos ya tomaron el avión hacia Rusia deberían llegar cercano la noche… Espera ¿Dijiste novio? ¿Yuuri y yo parecemos novios, verdad? ¿Crees que pueda dar el siguiente paso una vez que llegue?

—Me marcho, ya no puedo contigo, me voy a enfermar de los nervios si sigo viviendo contigo.

— ¡Pero Yurio! Tu abuelo dijo que podías seguir entrenando aquí solo si vivías conmigo—Diablos, la palabra del abuelo es ley absoluta, está amarrado al idiota hasta quien sabe cuándo— Además Otabek es solo dos años mayor que tú ¡Se llevarán bien viviendo juntos!

—Espera ¿Qué dijiste?

—Oh, Otabek ocupará la habitación de invitados y Yuuri dormirá conmigo ¡No es genial! Seremos como una familia, podríamos salir a pasear juntos a Makacchin y ver películas en Netflix toda la noche.

— ¡Cuándo diablos su relación escaló tan rápido! —No pudo más y lanzó su botella de agua al hielo— ¡Él apenas podía estar medio metro cerca de ti sin sufrir un ataque de pánico! ¿Ahora vivirá con nosotros, y el otro idiota también? Lo siento Victor, pero me estás incitando a cometer homicidio.

— ¿No te llevas bien con Otabek? Yo los había visto hablar en los últimos banquetes.

— ¡Claro que no me llevo bien con él! ¿Me vez cara de ser tan idiota como sus otros amigos? El solo hecho de que exista me pone de los nervios, no me hago responsable si Pyocha destruye sus cosas o las orina.

—Creo que te vendría bien un receso, podrías ir a comprar café con Mila— Cada vez que Victor tenía problemas para lidiar con los problemas de actitud de Yuri recurría a la pelirroja, quien parecía tener todo un magister en ciencias de Plisetsky, con mención honrosa en comprender las raíces de su ira— ¡Mila! ¿Puedes acompañar a Yura por un café? — Ella comprendió el asunto solo con ver el rostro del menor, y como si pesara menos que una pluma lo tomó de un brazo y lo llevó a la cafetería "Java Lava" la más cercana a la pista de patinaje, un lugar de reunión ya usual entre todas las personas que entrenaban allí.

—Bien ¿Qué te acompleja, pequeño tigre? —Preguntó la pelirroja dejando el vaso con chocolate caliente frente al menor, ella en cambio compro un latte de avellana— No me vengas con el cuento de que Victor te desespera, esa no es tu cara de "Victor está siendo desesperante"

—Es que es culpa de Victor, el idiota trae a esos otros dos idiotas a Rusia ¡Y no solo eso! Si no que ahora tengo que aguantar que vivan conmigo en la misma casa, mi tolerancia tiene un límite, Mila — Con una mano el rubio trazó una línea imaginaria en el aire— Y todo este tema la sobrepasó hasta aquí —elevó la mano hasta estar por sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Con idiotas te refieres a Otabek y Yuuri? Ustedes dos son realmente ruidosos, todos escuchamos, agradece que Georgi no es chismoso —Como respuesta solo recibió un suspiro molesto del menor— Aun no entiendo por qué Otabek te desagrada, a mí me parece que es un tipo bastante genial.

— ¿Acaso conoces a ese idiota? Lo que me faltaba, se supone que estás de mi lado, Mila.

—Creo que a veces te encierras tanto en tu mundo de competencia que no te das el tiempo de conocer a los competidores, ganó el bronce en el Mundial, compartimos con Sara y sus amigos durante el banquete y la pasamos bien, es un poco callado pero me parece un chico genial ¿Acaso te hizo algo?

—Se supone que yo tenía que aplastar a Katsuki en competencia, estoy seguro de que él algo le dijo para que decidiera retirarse, estoy seguro de que no conocían su mutua existencia y luego de la noche a la mañana

—Yuri, creo que estás viendo demasiada televisión…—La pelirroja piensa que su joven amigo sacaba conclusiones a partir de nada, y aunque no conocía toda la historia, desde cualquier perspectiva parecía que Yuri estaba exagerando— Si esto es porque te molestó que te quitara el oro en el Trofeo de Francia, son cosas que pasan, no puedes ganar siempre…

— ¡Que no es eso! Estoy seguro de que él es un idiota, y al parecer soy el único que lo ve.

—Yuri ¿Debería preocuparme por este comportamiento? Creo que estás sobre reaccionando un poco, la verdad es que no lo conozco mucho pero no parece un tipo malo, también dices que Victor es un idiota pero en realidad solo es un poco… Exagerado.

—Trajo a vivir con él a una persona que conoce hace apenas unos meses.

—No lo culpo—Ella se alzó de hombros— Está enamorado y Yuuri es un tipo adorable, la verdad es que me agrada ver a Victor así, desde que dejó el patinaje que no lo había visto sonreír de forma tan brillante, creo que le ayudará a sentar cabeza.

— ¿Ahora haces terapia a todo el equipo o qué? —Frunció el ceño y dio un largo sorbo a su chocolate

—Debería hacerles llegar una factura por uso de mi tiempo, y dar la mitad a Java Lava por el uso de espacio. — La pelirroja apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y puso a descansar el mentón sobre su mano— Mi consejo es que dejes de pensar demasiado las cosas, tal vez estás viendo un lado malo de Otabek que tan vez ni siquiera existe, y si Victor los invitó a vivir a su casa pues hay que intentar hacer la convivencia lo más sana posible y si resulta que el chico en verdad es un idiota pues puedes ocupar la cama extra que tengo en mi habitación, sabes que mis padres te adoran. —Dio un sorbo al café— Ya no quiero café, no puedo consumir azúcar hasta la próxima semana.

—Para qué diablos lo compraste, entonces.

—Porque Victor paga.

—Buen punto.

Esa tarde después del entrenamiento Yuri volvió a la casa de Victor donde no ayudó a ordenar en lo absoluto y cuando el peliblanco salió a buscar a sus invitados se encerró en su habitación a esperar que el vuelo se retrasara o algo similar, Pyocha se acurrucó en su regazo y estuvieron viendo la televisión por un rato, unos 20 minutos hasta que el cansancio de entrenar pudo más que el frágil cuerpo del ruso y lo mandó al mundo de los sueños hasta que fue despertado por el fuerte rugido de un motor cerca de la casa.

—Qué diablos… —Pyocha bajó del sofá y Yuri se acercó a mirar por la ventana del edificio (Que no era muy alto, ya que en el edificio solo habían unos 6 apartamentos duplex tan grandes que solo la gente estúpidamente rica como Victor podían pagar y aproximadamente 2 pisos más abajo vio estacionarse una motocicleta, la raíz del ruido que le despertó — Oh, esa motocicleta es muy genial— Pensó que podría ser alguno de los pocos vecinos del edificio o una visita, sin embargo cuando el conductor se quitó el casco pudo reconocer el corte de cabello, ese maldito corte de cabello— Entonces este día no fue una maldita pesadilla— Murmuró, golpeándose la frente con la pared, aunque sabía que todo formaba parte de la realidad había una parte de él que quería creer que estaba teniendo un sueño muy realista— Esa motocicleta dejó de ser asombrosa.

Al poco rato sonó el timbre de la puerta y aunque no tenía intención alguna de abrir la puerta sabiendo de quien se trataba, pero tampoco tenía intenciones de recibir reprimendas de Victor así que solo se limitó a abrir sin decir nada, solo volvió a su cómodo sofá donde Rick y Morty le hacían olvidar que el ser que más detesta en el mundo estaba en su sala.

—Con J.J y Leo veíamos a menudo esa serie antes de que me fuera a entrenar a Japón ¿Acabas de empezar? —Dijo el Kazajo apenas entró— Victor y Yuuri llegarán en un rato, Victor conducía a 60 km en una pista de 90— Nuevamente, no hubo respuesta— Ok, comprendo, pretenderás que no existo, vale —Y así lo hicieron ambos, entre ambos solo existió el ruido del televisor hasta que el rubio extrañó la presencia de Pyocha en su regazo, como era lo usual. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio algo que definitivamente le puso de los nervios. La minina disfrutaba de estar entre los brazos del moreno y no solo eso, se frotaba constantemente a sus manos para recibir caricias y por si fuera poco Makacchin también se sumó a la escena usando sus patas para llamar la atención del recién llegado.

—Par de animales traidores.

— ¡Yurio, llegamos, ven a saludar! —Gritó Victor entrando con un montón de maletas en las manos.

— ¡No me grites idiota, estoy aquí!

—Pensé que estarías en tu cuarto encerrado, ya hoy estás con rabieta de adolescente.

—Victor juro por Dios que te mataré mientras duermen ¿Por qué diablos tardaron más que el otro idiota en llegar?

—Otabek conduce muy rápido su motocicleta, es muy peligroso Otabek, deberías tener más cuidado— Alegó el peliblanco cruzándose de brazos— ¿Qué no sabes que esas máquinas son como ataúdes con motor.

—Tú eras quien conducía muy lento— Tanto el aludido como su entrenador dijeron al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Es por seguridad!

—En Japón a quienes conducen muy lento les pasan una multa que cuesta lo mismo que la de exceso de velocidad— Yuuri dijo, antes de tomar una maleta y entregarla a su pupilo— Prepararé la cena, que Victor te muestre donde vas a dormir y mañana partimos a las 5.

— ¿Entrenan por la tarde? ¿No es más agotador de esa forma? —Preguntó el entrenador ruso, mientras Yuri solo miraba como su gata no tenía planes de alejarse de su peor enemigo, de Makacchin lo esperaba, Makacchin los ama a todos, pero Pyocha aceptaba a muy pocas personas y se sentía traicionado por verla tan encantada con el otro patinador.

—Cinco de la mañana, Otabek está haciendo un curso universitario en línea y solo tiene disponible para entrenar durante esas horas, y la verdad es que levantarme a esa hora me da más energía— Debe admitir que eso sí es impresionante, Yuri no es una persona que está de buenas durante las mañanas y su cerebro no lograba hacer conexiones efectivas hasta por lo menos las 8.

— ¿Entonces no estarás conmigo cuando despierte? —Victor usó esa mirada de perro regañado que Yuri detesta ver— ¡Pero Yuuri! — El rubio lanzó una almohada del sofá a su entrenador.

—Victor, que no se dé cuenta de la tortura que es vivir contigo los primeros cinco minutos, si vas a torturar a alguien al punto de que quiera irse, que sea al tipo de la motocicleta.

—Siempre es un gusto saber que soy bienvenido— Añadió Otabek con sarcasmo, tomando su maleta— ¿Te molesto si te pido que me muestres donde voy a dormir? Me gustaría acomodar mis cosas.

—Claro que eres bienvenido, Otabek, Yurio solo bromea— en el camino hacia el segundo piso, Victor aprovechó de golpear suavemente la cabeza del más joven a modo de reprimenda— Las habitaciones individuales están arriba, acompáñame… Yuuri, la cocina es tuya, puedes tomar lo que quieras y Yurio, por favor, compórtate— Se escucharon pasos subiendo a la segunda planta del apartamento y en el primer piso, solo quedaron ambos Yuri y las mascotas, el rubio caminó hacia su gata para tomarla en brazos, debía quitarle de encima el aroma a enemigo.

—Pyocha no te acerques a gente como él, es peligroso, ese chico es malo.

—Realmente no te agrada Otabek ¿Verdad? —Por un momento el rubio olvidó que había otra presencia allí, por lo que se sobresaltó de inmediato antes la interrupción del japonés— Oh, lo siento, no quería molestar, es solo que me llama la atención que te desagrade, no los había visto compartir antes.

—Por él es que dejaste el patinaje, a mí no me engañan, yo iba a derrorarte en mi debut senior. Es por su culpa que no pude hacerlo.

—Creo que no estoy entendiendo…

—Es porque eres demasiado crédulo, te darás cuenta algún día.

Katsuki mostró en su rostro pura confusión, pero su pequeña conversación privada no pudo continuar ya que Victor apareció a mirar fijamente como el japonés cocinaba con los ojos llenos de amor como si Yuri no estuviese presente, el chico no pudo más con la escena y solo se fue a seguir viendo televisión, si quisiera ver a dos tórtolos mejor buscar en la sección de romance que ver a su entrenador y al de su rival jugando a la casita.

Cenaron una cosa japonesa que Katsuki llamaba Katsudon, tenía sopa, carne de cerdo y otras cosas que no podía mencionar, pero estaba delicioso, aunque mencionó varias veces que hizo lo que pudo con los ingredientes que habían, no dejaba de estar delicioso. Luego la conversación se volvió un intercambio entre el idiota y Yuuri sobre programas de entrenamiento, saltos de otros y cosas similares, aburrido para Yuri, Victor le hablaba de esas cosas todo el día y la verdad es que solo quería terminar su plato para poder pedir otro antes de que alguien más pida.

Después de la cena Otabek ayudó a Yuuri a lavar los trastes de la cena, ambos rusos se fueron a sus cuartos y el entrenador tomó esa oportunidad para preguntar por las cosas que el joven rubio dijo cuándo quedaron solos.

—Yurio te culpa de que dejara de patinar— La relación entre el japonés y el kazajo iba más allá que entrenador/deportista sino que con el tiempo se habían hecho amigos, compartían ciertas cosas y en pos de la confianza que les caracterizaba, al menos con él no se callaba nada— No entiendo por qué piensa eso.

—Con que te lo mencionó—El moreno se alzó de hombros, la verdad es que no tengo idea, nos encontramos el día de tu último Grand Prix fuera del baño en el que te encerraste, me pateó y luego en el banquete me dijo que todo es mi culpa, la verdad es que no tengo idea, debe pensar que con Leo y J.J te dijimos algo que te alejara del patinaje o algo así ¿No te dijo nada? Él entró al baño antes que nosotros.

—Pateó la puerta, vio que estaba allí, me miró con desprecio y luego se fue. Otabek ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Hubiese buscado otro lugar para quedarnos si tienes problemas con él, sabes que en realidad quien tomó la decisión fui yo, creo que está malinterpretando todo.

—Si mi vida dependiera de como Yuri Plisetsky me ve, ya me habría suicidado, me trae sin cuidado, Leo dice que el que nada hace, nada teme — Otabek terminó de guardar los vasos en su lugar, luego sacudió sus manos— No tengo intención de cambiar de entrenador, así que hasta que tenga dinero para pagar un alquiler iré donde tú vayas.

—Está bien, pero si llega a ser molesto dime, tu madre me acribilla si nota que estás pasando un mal rato aquí… Podrías intentar hacerte su amigo.

—No puedes entablar amistad con alguien que no está interesado en forjarla, pero gastar lo que me queda la energía en subir esas escaleras e irme a dormir. Te diría lo mismo, pero de seguro no lo harás, buenas noches Yuuri.

—Buenas noch.. Espera ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Otabek Altin? —Le gritó el japonés a su pupilo desde el primer piso, ya que el kazajo ya estaba arriba— ¡Mañana serás hombre muerto! —Yuuri intentó ocultar que su cara estaba roja como tomate, pero finalmente tuvo que ayudarse con un poco de agua fría para que Victor no se diera cuenta.

— ¡Por favor, que sea una muerte lenta y dolorosa! — Se escuchó responder al más joven de los rusos desde su cuarto.

 **Nota de la autora**

SE SUPONE QUE HOY POR LA MAÑANA TENDRÍAN MI NOTA EN FISIOPATOLOGÍA Y AÚN NO LA TIENEN, QUE MÁS QUIERES DE MI UNIVERSIDAD.

En fin, Yuri está siendo un gatito enojado, Mila es la terapeuta oficial del fanfic y se inicia la convivencia entre los protagonistas. No es secreto que amo mucho a Mila y que creo que es full la amiga/hermana de Yuri y que cuando va a su casa la mamá de Mila lo devuelve gordito a su casa.

No sé si en Rusia existan pero una vez fui a estudiar a un edificio donde solo vivía gente de mucho dinero y aunque pareciera un edificio normal apenas y tenía unos 6 departamentos más grandes que mi casa, en algo así vive Victor, que sea dúplex significa que tiene dos pisos.

Vendrán más encuentros directos entre Yuri y Beka porque como sabemos él simplemente no hace caso, y ver a la persona que lo desespera todos los días lo va a sacar de quicio varias veces ¿Cómo evolucionará la relación entre esos dos?


	3. ¿No tan malo?

_**Capítulo 2: ¿No tan malo?**_

— El cumpleaños de Yuri es en unos días ¿No? — El pelinegro mencionó aquello durante la "Cena obligatoria" de los viernes. La cena obligatoria semanal era un espacio que Victor inventó en que los cuatro ocupantes del departamento debían cenar juntos al menos una vez en la semana, nadie se atrevió a contrariar su decisión, después de todo él es quien paga las cuentas a fin de mes.

— No sé de qué estás hablando. — El rubio se hizo el tonto, pero el cinco veces campeón no dejó que eso quedara así nada más, rápidamente entró en modo "Hombre de fiesta" y dejó por los suelos la idea de Yuri de que su cumpleaños quedara como un día más.

— ¡Yurio pronto cumplirá 16! Es una edad donde pasan muchas cosas ¡Deberíamos celebrarlo en grande! ¡Podríamos pedir la pista de patinaje y hacer una fiesta sobre hielo! Chris celebró su cumpleaños así una vez, podría ayudarme a organizarlo — En definitiva Victor no hace nada con discreción o de forma corriente. Todo para él debía ser estrambótico, si no, no tendría su aprobación.

— No es tu cumpleaños, idiota— El rubio pateó la silla del peliblanco por debajo de la mesa — Iré Moscú y pasaré el fin de semana con mi abuelo, guárdate tu espectáculo de circo para cuando te cases con el cerdo idiota. —Esto último causó que el japonés reaccionara con un sobresalto, muerto de los nervios.

— ¿Qué? Espera, Yurio, nosotros no….

— Sí, y yo soy el nuevo Zar de Rusia — Dejó el plato vacío sobre la mesa— Gracias por la comida, idiotas, si alguno me necesita voy a estar en mi cuarto, pero espero no me necesiten. —En el resto hubo un silencio hasta que los pasos del más joven se dejaron de escuchar.

— Es raro que nadie quiera hacer una gran fiesta para sus 16… —Comentó Otabek por primera vez durante la cena, después de su conversación con Yuuri este le pidió que se mantuviera al margen del mal humor de Yurio hasta encontrar una forma de hacer la convivencia más pacífica, y por esta razón es que el kazajo solo se limita a intervenir cuando es necesario en las conversaciones en la mesa— Digo, no es que Yuri sea un adolescente normal, es solo… Que pensé que aquí en Rusia cumplir 16 es algo así como un gran asunto.

—Bueno, Yuri nunca ha celebrado su cumpleaños — Respondió Victor en voz baja, evidenciando que quería mantener cierta discreción en la conversación— Su familia no es del todo estable, a sus padres se hicieron humo y fue criado por su abuelo en Moscú sin muchos recursos. Ahora que yo me hago cargo de los gastos de Yuri es más fácil, pero nunca deja de preocuparse por su abuelo, prefiere gastar dinero en viajar y acompañarlo al médico que hacer una fiesta, pensé que este año sería diferente por ser una edad especial, pero es mejor dejarlo así.

—Creo saber cómo se siente — Respondió el moreno, su entrenador asintió con la cabeza, compartiendo el sentimiento.

— A veces tienes todas las ganas de celebrar, después de todo Yuri es una persona como cualquier otra, pero extraña a su abuelo y eso es más fuerte que una fiesta, cuando entrenaba en Detroit Phichit siempre organizaba grandes cosas. Pero para mí era más importante comprar un boleto a Hasetsu. Creo que Yurio apreciaría más de tu parte que lo lleves a Moscú a ver a su abuelo, más que una fiesta — Pedirle a Victor que no sea extra era como pedirle peras a un manzano, pero no cualquiera era Yuuri Katsuki, con quien Victor era una persona completamente diferente.

— Creo que tienen razón… —Otabek dispuso a recoger los trastes sucios para lavarlos, y en el proceso parecía estar pensando en algo, por alguna razón sentía deseos de hacer algo por el rubio, aunque las únicas palabras que ha recibido de su parte sean insultos, siente que su cumpleaños debería ser un día especial.

— Tengo una idea — Interrumpió el kazajo cuando finalmente algo llegó a su cabeza — Pero creo que cualquier idea es una mala idea si Yuri se entera, así que podemos fingir que la idea fue de Yuuri.

— ¿Por qué mía?

— Tampoco creerá que la idea vino de Victor — Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en eso. Otabek volvió a sentarse en la mesa y comentó su plan a la pareja, claro que siempre teniendo cuidado de que el otro chico escuchara. La pareja de entrenadores escuchó atentamente el plan del kazajo, el cual resultó ser bastante bueno, acordaron pedirle ayuda a Mila para poder realizarlo e incluso Yakov estuvo involucrado en todo ello también. En solo tres días sería el cumpleaños número 16 de Yuri, y debían comenzar a moverse rápido.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que parezca mi idea, Otabek? — Yuuri en el poco tiempo que llevaba siendo entrenador de Otabek, sabía perfectamente cuando algo andaba en la cabeza del patinador— Puede que deje de tratarte mal si sabe que fue tu idea.

— O puede que encuentre todo terrible, hoy mejoré mucho mi salchow cuádruple y no hizo más que decir que era el peor salto que ha visto en su carrera. Dejémoslo así ¿Vale?

— Algún día tendremos que hablar de esto, Otabek, hay algo que no me convence.

— No te estoy ocultando nada, mamá —Bromeó el chico de 18 años, palmeando el hombro de su entrenador — Si estuviese ocultando algo Leo ya te lo habría dicho, tu aura de mamá lo intimida mucho, ahora si me permites, hoy es noche de Overwatch.

— Ustedes están jugando mucho a eso, no se queden hasta tarde.

— Yuuri, en serio te estás pareciendo a mi mamá — Y antes de que pudiera recibir una reprimenda de parte de su entrenador, Otabek subió rápido las escaleras hacia su habitación donde ya le estaba esperando una llamada grupal con J.J y Leo.

— ¿Qué tal vivir bajo la constante amenaza de tu querido Yuratcha? —Bromeó J.J apenas se puso los auriculares.

— ¿No hay avances, Beka? —Leo era más sutil que J.J al momento de referirse al tema "Yuri" — Sabes, yo creo que estás haciendo las cosas mal, debes ir y decirle "Yuri, desde que te vi hace 5 años en el campamento de Yakov no puedo dejar de pensar en ti" Y las cosas no serían tan complicadas.

— O eso me podría llevar directamente a una orden de restricción — Dijo el kazajo causando la risa de sus dos amigos— Se lo que estoy haciendo, chicos. No, la verdad es que no sé que estoy haciendo, pero ahora quiero jugar un poco antes de que deba ir a dormir.

— Claro, debes aprovechar esas dos horas de noche que tienes— El canadiense añadió — Te mantendremos ocupado, necesitamos al mejor support de nuestro equipo.

— Espero esta noche no juegues de forma tan penosa como tu intento por hacer un flip cuádruple la semana pasada— Bromeó el estadounidense a Leroy antes de entrar a jugar Overwatch, el juego que junto con Mario Kart era su más reciente obsesión.

La verdad es que Otabek aceptó ir a Rusia con Yuuri por una razón mucho más egoísta que la que el japonés pensaba. Hace muchos años, bueno, no tantos. Cinco años atrás cuando Otabek apenas comenzaba su carrera como patinador fue inscrito por sus padres en un campamento de verano dirigido por Yakov, el anterior entrenador de Yuri. Allí su desempeño no era del todo bueno en comparación a los otros chicos de su edad por lo que fue transferido a una clase menor, allí fue donde vio al rubio destacarse por sobre todos los demás. Sus gráciles movimientos y sus ojos que podían cortar hasta el más firme mineral lo cautivaron. El campamento terminó pero la memoria de esos ojos nunca desapareció. Dejó el ballet después de un tiempo para dedicarse a trabajar sus piruetas a través de la danza callejera, pero hasta el día de hoy recuerda ese campamento de verano como si hubiese sido ayer. Jean Jaques fue quien lo motivó a acercarse a su amor platónico de la infancia durante el Grand Prix, pero la actitud de Yuri frente a él en su primer encuentro fuera del baño donde luego encontró a su futuro entrenador le dejó claro que el ruso no lo recordaba en lo absoluto, claro ¿Quién podría recordar al peor de la clase, al que era regañado por el profesor? Yuri era el mejor, jamás podría haberse fijado en alguien tan mediocre como él.

Esta vez fue Leo quien le aconsejó acercarse de todos modos "Si no recuerda al Otabek de antes, haz que recuerde al Beka de ahora" le dijo, pero aunque nada parecía ir mal, todo terminó saliendo mal, Yuri Plisetsky lo odia con todas sus fuerzas y nada parecía funcionar para llevar a lo contrario. Incluso cuando vivían bajo el mismo techo, la verdad es que aceptó sí aceptó ir con Yuuri porque es el mejor entrenador que ha tenido y no tenía intenciones de cambiar (nuevamente) de entrenador, además el japonés era su amigo y apoyó su decisión, sin embargo muy en el fondo de su corazón la razón para estar en Rusia tenía el cabello rubio y muy mal humor.

— ¿Y qué harás, Beka? — Preguntó Leo una vez terminaron la partida, siempre terminaban hablando de otras cosas de la vida cuando tenían una llamada grupal.

— Él parece no tener intención es cambiar su postura hacia mí, quizá me busque un apartamento en renta, qué se yo…

— Espera, hermano, no — Interrumpió J.J — Si algo me ha enseñado la experiencia en el amor es que nada es imposible en esta vida.

— Te vas a casar con la única novia que has tenido.

— Si no lo recuerdas, Isabella en serio me odiaba en la secundaria, tardé un buen tiempo en que dejara de responder mis invitaciones a salir con un librazo en la cabeza.

— Ah… ¿Entonces por eso es así? Isabella te dejó policontuso, he descubierto el misterio.

— Que gracioso Leo. Pero en serio Beka, no dejes de intentarlo ¿Cuánto llevas en Rusia? Como un mes o menos, si te rindieras así de rápido ni siquiera serías patinador de clase mundial.

— Leo, recuérdame enviarle un regalo a Isabella, y darles un buen regalo para la boda.

— Está bien, pero ¿Por qué?

— ¿Qué no lo notas? Hizo a J.J más inteligente, se merece todas las recompensas que el dinero de los patrocinios pueda pagar. Ahora los dejo, debo entregar un ensayo para mañana.

Afortunadamente las noches en Rusia son claras, necesitaría de toda la luz posible para poder mantenerse despierto y entregar a tiempo el ensayo para el curso universitario de psicología que Yuuri le sugirió (más bien, obligó) a tomar.

A Mila le contó el plan en la comodidad y discreción de la cafetería Java Lava ya que Yuri instauró la regla de que el kazajo tiene prohibido acercarse a la pelirroja "Es mi amiga y no permitiré que le laves el cerebro a ella también" recuerda con detalle los dichos del menor. Mila tan entusiasta como es accedió a ayudar a hacer del cumpleaños de su joven amigo algo diferente, pero así como es de entusiasta, la patinadora también es bastante perceptiva.

— No lo sé, pero me parece algo sospechoso que hagas esto sin interés alguno y solo porque se te ocurrió. Hay algo más ¿Por qué te interesa tanto Yuri? — Ella alzó una ceja y clavó la mirada en el kazajo, quien intentaba mantener su rostro tranquilo así como estaba acostumbrado.

— Solo siento que debo hacer algo por los malos ratos que le he hecho pasar, por lo mismo es que no quiero que sepa que fue mi idea, le diremos que fue idea de Yuuri.

— Uhm… —Ella no estaba muy convencida— Está bien, si no me quieres contar está bien, pero yo soy muy observadora, Otabek.

— Gracias Sherlock —Ambos rieron— Entonces cuento en que no le mencionarás que esto fue mi idea ¿Verdad?

Mila solo respondió con una risa y terminaron su café (Bueno, Otabek bebía Té Chai) hablando de otros temas banales, como la fiesta de los hermanos Crispino de hace un tiempo donde fue invitado a hacer música como DJ y otros temas en común, ya que Mila estaba tomando el mismo curso universitario que él. Dejaron la cafetería antes de que terminara la práctica ya que ninguno de los dos quería ser visto por Yuri y ser víctimas de su ira.

Los días siguientes siguieron con naturalidad hasta que el día finalmente llegó, era el cumpleaños de Yuri Plisetsky y todo el mundo sabía qué hacer. La primera misión la tenía Victor, quien a primera hora de la mañana tomó un vuelo a Moscú claramente sin avisarle antes a Yuri, la segunda parte estaba a cargo del japonés, a quien supuestamente Victor dejó a cargo del entrenamiento del rubio.

Quien por supuesto, puso el grito en el cielo.

— ¡No me vas a obligar a entrenar con este idiota! — Gritó al japonés, por el otro lado Otabek escuchaba todo ocultando la satisfacción de que su plan marchaba a la perfección — Olvídalo, trabajaré con Mila hoy — Y aunque Mila también recibía la ayuda de Victor, estaba dentro del plan inicial que el rubio terminara refugiándose en su amiga.

Quien a petición del kazajo debía hacer del día de Yuri algo mucho más estresante.

— ¡Yuri! ¿Te parece si aprovechamos que Victor no está y me acompañas a ver el traje de mi programa corto? ¡Solo será un rato!

— Bien, pero recuerda que tengo que tomar un tren a Moscú a las 4 para poder estar mañana con mi abuelo, si te demoras más, te jodes.

El trabajo de Mila era hacer que Yuri perdiera ese tren, algo no muy difícil para ella, tomando en cuenta lo persuasiva que es.

— No puedo creer que esto esté funcionando —Dijo Yuuri, viendo como los dos amigos salían de la pista de hielo— Entonces, yo me encargo de pastel, piroshki y regalos —Otabek asintió— Tú irás a buscar al abuelo de Yuri y a Victor al aeropuerto ¿Y luego qué?

— Esperar que todo salga bien.

Yuuri hizo entrega a Otabek de las llaves del auto de Victor (Auto que jamás ocupa) y jurando cuidarlo con su vida, el kazajo salió a recorrer las calles de San Petersburgo, tenía que recoger algunas cosas antes de ir a buscar al invitado principal de la velada. Y claro, soportar las infinitas llamadas por Skype de sus amigos que obviamente estaban al tanto de todo el plan.

— No, en serio ¿Ustedes se preocupan de cuánto gastan en llamadas? Yo que sus padres les quito el teléfono por un año.

— Beka, es Facetime, en realidad solo tú estás gastando tus datos, estamos con el Wi-fi de la casa de Leo.

— ¿Fuiste a Estados Unidos? ¿Acaso mi invitación se perdió en el correo o qué?

— De todos modos estás jugando al príncipe azul, estamos aquí para comer palomitas viendo el espectáculo. Pero espera ¿Vas a usar eso para ir a buscar a su abuelo?

— ¿Qué tiene mi ropa? Según yom no me visto diferente a ustedes.

— Pero si le agradas al abuelo automáticamente ganas puntos, aunque con él aún no ganes ninguno— J.J siempre le daba consejos sobre su estilo, y aunque dentro del auto solo podía escuchar las voces de sus amigos, podía imaginarse a J.J en su pose de chico cool y Leo asintiendo con la cabeza a su lado —Solo deja al Fuck Boy en el auto.

A veces Otabek se pregunta por qué aceptó ser amigo de ese par de locos, luego recuerda que los quiere a pesar de todo.

— No debería estar hablando mientras conducen, les llamo más tarde, dejen de comerse mi plan de datos.

A las seis en punto debía todo estar listo en el departamento de Victor y afortunadamente la puntualidad era una de las tantas manían que su entrenador tenía, ya que cuando llegó con Victor y Nikolai al lugar todo estaba ya perfectamente ordenado, Georgi también fue para ayudar y el viaje desde el aeropuerto hacia el departamento resultó bastante grato, el abuelo Plisetsky resultó ser un hombre muy amable. El abuelo debía quedarse en un lugar donde Yuri no pudiera verlo hasta que se revelara la sorpresa.

Y a las 6:30 en punto, el rubio llega al departamento hirviendo en ira, detrás de él de seguía Mila cargada de bolsas.

— ¡Te dije que debía tomar el tren a las 4! Ahora no hay ningún puto boleto a Moscú hasta mañana, no sabes cuánto te odio, sabías que tenía que ir a ver al abuelo ¡Y me tuviste horas encerrado por tu maldito traje! — El enviado a la boca del lobo fue Victor, quien estaba "casualmente" sentado en el sofá.

— Yurio, que tarde llegas, Yuuri tiene la cena lista ¿No vienes?

— ¿Y tú donde diablos estabas? ¡Si no hubieses desaparecido hoy hubiese salido a tiempo, porque no hubiese tenido que salir con esta bruja!

— En mi defensa, Yuri quiso salir conmigo para huir de Yuuri — Mila intentaba aguantarse la risa.

— Podemos hablar de eso mientras comemos— Insistió Victor.

— ¡No tengo interés en cenar con el cerdo y su secuaz!

— Oh, Otabek no está — Respondió el peliplateado, Mila reaccionó con sorpresa— Pero si está Georgi y otro invitado más, deberías ir a saludar.

— ¡Bien! —Respondió el otro con el mismo mal humor y caminó hacia el comedor, Mila aprovechó de preguntar algo a Victor mientras caminaban detrás del menor.

— ¿Otabek no está?

— Dijo que Yuuri estaría más cómodo sin él aquí, está arriba en su cuarto — Mila miró hacia el segundo piso y se cruzó de brazos, atando algunos cabos sueltos en su cabeza. Debía hablar con Otabek pero primero, grabar la reacción de su rubio amigo al ver a su abuelo sentado en la mesa con Georgi y Yuuri.

— ¡Dedushka! — Chilló el menor, lanzándose a abrazar a su abuelo— ¿Cómo? ¿En qué momento?

— Victor pasó a buscarme temprano — "¡Así que lo estuvo planeando todo este tiempo!" Pensó el rubio, mirando a Victor quien tomaba fotografías de cada segundo como si fuese un padre orgulloso— Feliz Cumpleaños Yuratchka.

— Creo —Interrumpió Mila— Que me debes una disculpa, fui yo quien tuvo que lidiar con todas tus rabietas ¿Y Victor tiene el crédito? No señor, esto fue idea de Yuuri — La idea de mentir la verdad es que no le agradaba, Otabek en serio se esmeró en planear todo el día, pero esa parte también estaba dentro del plan.

— Bien, pero de todos modos ir a ver trajes contigo es un infierno.

Comieron pastel después de cantar a Yuri la canción del cumpleaños, luego comieron los piroshki que Yuuri preparó que recibieron la total aprobación del abuelo, el cumpleañero estaba realmente feliz estando con sus amigos y familia y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tal vez toda su vida, se dio la oportunidad de tener una fiesta. Georgi le regaló una nueva carcasa para su celular que tenía un gato de plástico que se podía aplastar, Mila le dio un listón para Potya que iba a juego con un collar, Victor le dio cuchillas nuevas para sus patines y Yuuri le regaló una playera negra con un tigre de bengala estampado, esta tenía mucho estilo.

— Gracias cerdo —El rubio le dijo al japonés cuando Victor salió a dejar al abuelo al aeropuerto (Lamentablemente no podía quedarse más tiempo) — Es decir, podrían haberme dicho pero la sorpresa también está bien. —Yuuri y Mila intercambiaron miradas, como si ambos estuviesen pensando lo mismo.

— Yuri, cariño — Dijo Mila— Probablemente nos maten a mí y a Yuuri por esto pero no estoy de acuerdo en que sea secreto. La idea no fue de Yuuri.

— Es cierto, la verdad es que fue Otabek a quien se le ocurrió hacer esto.

— ¿Ah? — La verdad es que al igual que los demás, Yuri tampoco encontró lógico que la idea viniera del moreno — ¿Y por qué? — Miró a su amiga quien respondió alzándose de hombros.

— Pregúntale tú mismo — Dijo ella — Estuvo todo este tiempo en su cuarto encerrado.

— Él sabe que su presencia te molesta, así que solo se quedó allí — El rubio comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, tanto la pelirroja como el japonés sabían a qué iba — No seas muy duro con él, Yurio.

El rubio subió las escaleras intentando ser sigiloso, la verdad es que sí había pasado un gran día con todos los invitados y el abuelo, la verdad es que siempre quiso algo así para celebrar su cumpleaños pero sabía que el abuelo tenía cosas más importantes en qué gastar el dinero, así que ni siquiera se molestaba en pedirlo. Pero demonios ¿Qué pretendía el idiota haciendo algo tan… No tan idiota? Tenía todo un enredo en la cabeza, definitivamente este tipo le pone de los nervios.

No se molestó en tocar la puerta, de hecho, la abrió con mucha fuerza, en el interior Otabek se ejercitaba con los auriculares a todo dar, pudo dar cuenta de ello ya que podía escuchar la música desde donde estaba. Como la sutileza no es algo de lo que se enorgullezca, simplemente llamó la atención del moreno tirando de los aparatos.

— Quiero que me escuches sin decir ni una mierda — El kazajo estaba sorprendido, por lo que simplemente asintió — En realidad no tengo ni puta idea de por qué hiciste esto, pero de todos modos también planeaste que la mitad de mi día fuese un infierno, así que tendrás que acompañar tú a Mila a ver estúpidos trajes cuando ella lo pida para que sufras la misma mierda que yo — Aclaró la voz y bajó un poco la mirada, algo que Yuri Plisetsky odia es admitir que está equivocado, también lo demostró con un ligero rubor en las mejillas— Pero te las arreglaste para traer a mi abuelo y todas esas cosas allá abajo, aunque sabes que no me agradas… Eso fue… Amable de tu parte, creo ¡N-no creas que ahora me agradas o algo así! Sigo pensando que eres un idiota… Puedes hablar ahora.

— Comprendo, pero… Podrías haber esperado que me pusiera una playera, o algo — En ese momento el menor se dio cuenta de que el moreno efectivamente estaba haciendo ejercicio sin playera. De inmediato los colores se le subieron al rostro y dejó la habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Otabek no imaginó que Yuri se enteraría en algún momento de que la cosa fue idea suya, pero decidió ignorar el quien fue la persona que dijo la verdad y quedarse con dos cosas en la memoria, en las primeras palabras "amables" que le dedica Yuri y también en lo cautivante que es su rostro sonrojado.

Tal vez debería ejercitar sin playera más seguido.

 **Notas de la autora**

Ay, perdón la demora. Como recompensa les hice el capítulo más largo, perdónenme la vida. Contarles que aprobé todas mis materias y ahora sí estoy oficialmente de vacaciones, juro con mi vida actualizar más seguido, espero el proceso creativo esté de mi lado.

Nuestro OtaBoy es un buen chico, y Yuri lo comienza a notar, pero como Yuri es Yuri claramente no será tan fácil la cosa. Y Mila ya comienza a ver cosas ¿Ayudará a Otabek o lo mantendrá alejado, sabiendo que a Yuri no le cae bien?

Son preguntas que hasta yo me hago, porque así soy, a veces sí y a veces no.

¡Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado! En el siguiente veremos en acción al trío de amigos.


	4. Skate America

_**Capítulo 3: Skate América.**_

La pre-temporada finalmente llegó a su fin, y con ello comenzaban las diferentes clasificatorias que determinarían a los 6 patinadores para el Grand Prix Final. La primera de ellas, el Skate América donde Yuri participaría junto a Leo de la Iglesia y Phichit Chulanont, es por esa razón que Otabek y Yuuri acompañaron a los rusos en el viaje, Mila también iba ya que competiría en la categoría femenina de la misma competición.

— Entonces Yuuri y yo compartiremos cuarto, mientras que Mila, Yurio y Otabek estarán en cuartos separados pero en la misma planta— Victor podía ser una persona muy organizada cuando se trataba de las competencias, y en época de competiciones su pequeña libreta era sagrada.

— En realidad, anoche pedí a Yuuri que cancelara mi reservación, J.J también viene y nos quedaremos con Leo estos días — Victor logró conseguir que todos fueran en asientos contiguos, por lo que la conversación se llevaba con facilidad— Es una tradición que tenemos con los chicos, Leo suele ponerse ansioso antes de competir.

— Ustedes me dan asco— Bufó Yuri sin quitar sus ojos de la pantalla su teléfono. Viendo quién sabe qué cosas.

— ¿No que hay que mantener los celulares apagados en los vuelos? — Preguntó el japonés, viendo con preocupación lo relajado que estaban todos con el tema, ya que los veía a todos ojos clavados a las redes sociales.

— Esta aerolínea tiene Wi-fi —Le respondió el kazajo a su entrenador— No te preocupes, no vamos a morir.

— Oh, en ese caso, debemos ver la campaña del patrocinador que hiciste cuando estábamos en Almaty, me llegó un correo esta mañana con las fotos, deberíamos verlas para dar una respuesta antes de que publiquen sin saber nuestra opinión.

— Yuuri ¡No pienses en trabajo cuando estás conmigo!

— Victor, estás conmigo 24 horas al día, la verdad es que si pides eso es algo difícil… —El japonés acarició el cabello de Victor como si estuviera acariciando a Makacchin y en respuesta Victor se acurrucó a su lado— Puedes ver las fotos conmigo, vendría bien una tercera opinión.

Otabek en su país era una especie de celebridad, era uno de los deportistas más destacados del país y después de obtener el bronce en el mundial fue condecorado con el mayor honor que un ciudadano de dicho país pueda tener, por eso es que son muchas las campañas publicitarias que hace para el gobierno e incluso una marca internacional de motocicletas usa su rostro para hacer promoción en los países del Sudeste Asiático.

— Otabek se ve bastante guapo en esa foto — Mila interrumpió, miraba las fotografías de reojo ya que estaba sentada a un costado de Otabek, entre él y Yuri— Yuuri, chequea la 37, esa me gusta — Del otro lado del pasillo, el japonés se puso a revisar— Yuri ¿Tú qué opinas? —La pelirroja, así como es quitó la Tablet de las manos del kazajo y mostró la fotografía al más joven. Esta sesión de fotos era precisamente para una revista Men's Health en su versión para toda Asia, en ella hacían todo un reportaje sobre Otabek y su gusto por las motocicletas y en las fotos, se podía ver al moreno exhibiendo sus atributos físicos sobre su motocicleta.

Yuri confirma con esas fotos que esos bíceps fueron hechos a mano por los dioses de los músculos y por todo lo que represente le perfecta simetría. La foto en realidad era buena, pero claro que no iba a admitir eso cuando aún se rehúsa a admitir que el moreno no es del todo malo, así que ocultó el hecho de que la foto le impresionó mirando por la ventana del avión donde solo tenía vista hacia el océano.

—Meh, está bien… —Dijo el rubio, haciéndose el desinteresado.

— Eso en idioma de Yuri es que está bien — Mila le devolvió la Tablet a Otabek, guiñándole un ojo con complicidad. Otabek supo leer esa mirada, es la misma que Leo y J.J usan con él cuando quieren decir "Lo sé todo" La pelirroja supo leerlo con tanta facilidad como si tuviese una especialidad en ello. Oh diablos ¿Qué hará si le dice algo a Yuri? Perfectamente podría negarlo todo, pero mentir es una de esas cosas que simplemente no puede hacer.

Ya tendría tiempo para hablar con Mila del asunto, necesitaba dormir, hacerse cargo de sus actividades publicitarias es un trabajo que Yuuri hace perfectamente bien, se puso los auriculares a todo dar y puso su lista favorita de Spotify para poder dormir en paz e ignorar al mundo hasta llegar al hotel.

Efectivamente, la paz se acabó apenas puso un pie dentro del hotel. Ya que apenas entró fue atrapado por su amigo J.J

— Llegué primero querido amigo, luces terrible ¿El Hada Rusa no te deja dormir? — No había que se run científico de la NASA para comprender el doble sentido de lo que el canadiense quería decir, y para mala fortuna de Otabek, el resto de las personas que viajaban con él escucharon eso.

— ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con que tu estúpido amigo se vea terrible? Según yo esa es la cara que se trae siempre — Yuri fue el único que no entendió la broma, ya que Mila estaba a punto de estallar en risas mientras que Victor y Yuuri miraban a J.J con reproche— Tal vez tú lo hiciste ver tan mal, cualquiera se pone así pasando tanto tiempo contigo.

— Que bueno es verte de buen humor — J.J saludó al rubio— Que bueno verlos a ustedes también — Le dijo a la pareja de entrenadores— Ahora si me permiten, con mi hermano tenemos una cita con nuestro otro hermano, vamos Beka, Leo compró papitas y Cheetos.

— ¿No hay Takis?

— No, pero tenemos nueve temporadas de How i met your mother, a ver qué tan lejos llegamos— El más alto tomó a su amigo de un brazo y lo arrastró a los ascensores, los demás supusieron que iban a la habitación de Leo.

— ¿Quién diablos come frituras un día antes de una competición?

— Probablemente solo J.J y Otabek coman, es parte de su tradición torturar al que tiene que patinar comiendo alimentos prohibidos en su cara. Antes veían Star Wars pero cuando se les acabaron las películas comenzaron a ver series por Netflix, yo tampoco entiendo mucho, pero los tres han probado que mejoran en habilidad después de pasar un rato juntos, así que por mi no tengo drama — Explicó el entrenador del kazajo, alzándose de hombros.

— Aw, Yuri y yo también deberíamos tener una tradición ¿Te parece una pijamada mi querido Yuratchka? — Mila tomó a Yuri por los hombros, intentando abrazarlo.

— ¡Suéltame!

— Ustedes dos — Victor les llamó la atención y les entregó sus llaves— Vayan a instalarse, mañana somos los primeros en practicar en la pista,Yuuri y yo iremos a comer con Phichit. Beban mucha agua y no coman frituras, y con eso estoy diciendo "Yurio, aléjate del servicio a la habitación" — Sí, él cuando entraba en modo entrenador sacaba a relucir perfectamente la escuela de Yakov y parecía ser una versión más joven y con más estilo del antiguo entrenador. 

En la habitación de Leo de la Iglesia, el Estadounidense disfrutaba de una ensalada simple mientras sus otros dos amigos comían un montón de frituras.

—Entonces dices que todo salió bien con Yuri y que te agradeció por lo del cumpleaños. J.J me debes 20 dólares — El de cabello largo estiró su mano hacia Leroy, quien le entregó un billete de 20— Apostamos, yo dije que Yuri pensaría que eres un gran chico y J.J dijo que te golpearía en la cara.

— Que lindo es saber que mis amigos disfrutan de mi vida como si fuese una carrera de caballos—Otabek lanzó una papa hacia los otros dos— Pero no es que cambiara de opinión, solo me dio las gracias, después de eso volvió a ser como antes… Oh, y creo que Mila me descubrió.

— Cómo que te descubrió ¿Vio tus fotos de fanboy?

— No, ella simplemente me mira con esa cara de "Yo lo sé todo" Y no tengo fotos de fanboy, Jean. Basta de eso

— ¿La misma cara que nos puso Yuuri cuando nos fugamos una noche para ir de fiesta a un club y creímos que no tenía ni idea?

— Exactamente la misma cara.

— Entonces puede que tengas un problema — Leo le apuntó con el tenedor— Si Mila le dice a Yuri que te gusta puede que se vuelva loco, en el mal sentido — J.J asintió.

— Lo volvería todo muy incómodo, si tiene que saberlo de alguna forma, que se lo digas tú.

— No creo que le diga algo…— Le dio un sorbo a su gaseosa— Si yo fuera ella habría ido corriendo a decírselo, tal vez ella está esperando algo, no lo sé, he hablado como dos veces con ella porque Yuri no quiere que me acerque a su amiga.

— Es porque eres un rompecorazones, amigo. Las amigas de Isabella están esperando como buitres la boda para ver quien logra dar un paso contigo — De la Iglesia asintió entre risas.

— Derrochas testosterona, yo creo que vamos a tener que contratar guardias para el matrimonio de Jean, o esas chicas te arrancarán la ropa.

— Ustedes son unos idiotas— Dijo Otabek— Iré a comprar más comida, no se atrevan a ver otro capítulo sin mí, y no intenten ocultarlo si lo hacen, porque lo sabré.

— Sí mamá —Dijeron ambos amigos al unísono.

En ocasiones como esa es que a Otabek le gustaría llevar consigo su motocicleta, ya que no vio venir que la única tienda abierta de los alrededores estaría a tanta distancia caminando. Afortunadamente salió con teléfono lo que le sirvió para hacer más rápida la caminata escuchando música. O eso hasta que su batería se agotó.

—Diablos— Murmuró antes de entrar a la tienda a comprar un Six-Pack de Coca-cola, una sobrecarga de azúcar para sus amigos y así extender su reunión hasta altas horas de la noche. En esa zona de los estados Unidos oscurecía realmente temprano, no como en Rusia donde aún existe ocaso a las 2 de la mañana, y aunque apenas oscureció las calles apenas estaban iluminadas, y a pesar de la oscuridad de las calles, por alguna razón había un gran alboroto en la zona por donde caminaba. Le hubiese gustado tener batería en el teléfono, las calles ruidosas le provocaban un poco de ansiedad.

— ¿Dónde se habrá metido Yuratchka? Se metió por estos callejones, estoy segura— Escuchó una voz femenina justo por donde caminaba, en un pequeño callejón al costado del minisúper. No había que hacer físico cuántico para darse cuenta de que Yuri no le hizo caso a Victor y en el entretanto fue descubierto por sus fans. En este momento es que en la mente de Otabek apareció una pantalla como en los juegos de decisiones "Ayudar a Yuri" o "Seguir caminando" Eran las opciones, claro, si ayudaba a Yuri este le gritaría todas las groserías que conoce del libro pero escaparía del acoso de sus fans de todas formas, si no lo ayuda llegando al hotel Victor estaría perdiendo la cabeza y puede que Yuuri lo regañe. Suspiró y se tomó la cabeza. "A veces pienso que me gusta meterme en la boca del lobo, o en este caso, del tigre"

— Creo que Yuri se fue por allá — Apuntó en la dirección contraria— Nos encontramos hace un rato.

— ¡Eres Otabek Altin! —Exclamó una chica que usaba la playera de las Yuri Angels— Tómate una foto conmigo

Fue más de una foto la que tuvo que sacarse, pero después de posar para algunas selfies las Yuri Angels tomaron la dirección en donde Yuri no se encontraba. Pocos segundos pasaron y como gato sigiloso, el patinador ruso salió del callejón.

— Tus admiradoras son bastante intensas ¿No crees? — El rubio se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que no estaba solo— Y creo que alguien debería estar en su cuarto, por órdenes de su entrenador.

— ¿Dónde se fueron? —Claro, también era probable que evitara cualquier clase de palabra directamente dirigida a su persona.

— Les dije que te fuiste en la otra dirección, tardarán un par de cuadras en darse cuenta que les mentí— Yuri no dijo nada y solo comenzó a caminar de vuelta hacia el hotel "¿Qué esperabas, Otabek,su gratitud? ¿Qué en símbolo de gratitud te entregue su mano?" El kazajo suspiró y emprendió el mismo camino, si no llegaba rápido Leo y J.J terminarían la cuarta temporada sin él.

— Sabes… —Los pensamientos del kazajo fueron interrumpidos por la voz del rubio— Si vamos al mismo lado no tiene sentido que caminemos por separado… — ¿Acaso Yuri le está proponiendo caminar juntos? Es lo más lejos que Otabek ha podido llegar en 5 años ¿Está bien si intenta llevar la conversación a algo más casual? ¿Es todo esto una clase de señal?

"¡No seas tonto y aprovecha la oportunidad!" Le gritó su subconciente, apresuró un poco el paso hasta quedar a un costado del (levemente) más bajo. No había conversación en lo absoluto, es más, la sensación de incomodidad se hizo un poco mayor gracias a la cercanía que mantenía "Qué haría J.J en este momento… No, mala idea ¿Qué haría Leo?" Seguramente Leo le hablaría hasta por los codos a su cita, le contaría chistes o cosas así, algo totalmente fuera de su estilo, lo mejor es solo improvisar.

— Uhm…

— Gracias por salvarme, digo, por lo de ahora — Para sorpresa del mayor, quien habló primero fue Yuri— Digo, yo no lo hubiese hecho, si hubieses sido tú, o uno de tus ridículos amigos hubiese gritado "¡Aquí está!" y hubiese tomado fotos.

— ¿Mis amigos son ridículos?

— Por favor, parecen los tres chiflados… O una versión moderna de "El bueno, el malo y el Feo"

— ¿Y quién es el feo?

— J.J — Otabek no pudo aguantarse la risa, la verdad es que si él mismo los ordenara de esa forma J.J también hubiese caído en esa categoría. Cuando terminó de reírse del chiste vio que Yuri lo miraba fijo

— Lo siento, lo siento, es que definitivamente con Leo hubiésemos puesto a J.J como el feo.

— Vale.

Cuando llegaron al hotel Yuri fue sigiloso, miraba a todos lados para ver si su entrenador no estaba por ahí, afortunadamente el terreno estaba limpio hasta la seguridad en el ascensor, donde estando ambos solos allí todo volvió a ser silencio nuevamente.

— ¿Quién soy yo? — Preguntó Otabek, rompiendo el silencio.

— ¿Cómo?

— Jean es el feo ¿Yo quién soy? — Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, piso 8, donde la habitación de Yuri se encontraba. El rubio bajó del ascensor con rostro pensativo, estaba pensando la respuesta a la pregunta de Otabek

— Eres el malo. —Dijo nada más, el kazajo no pudo preguntar la razón, ya que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, comenzando a subir hasta el piso 12 del hotel donde estaba la habitación de Leo.

— Viejo ¿Fuiste a fabricar la bebida o qué? — Reclamó el canadiense una vez entró al cuarto, aunque en realidad no demoró tanto tiempo, Jean Jaques era la descripción gráfica de la palabra "impaciencia" — Agradece que Leo es una buena persona y quiso esperarte para darle play al otro capítulo — Bueno, sí, Leo de todas maneras es el bueno.

— ¿Vas a querer o no? Soy el hombre de las gaseosas, no te conviene tenerme en contra.

— Bien, dame una — Otabek le lanzó una lata— De todos modos ¿Por qué demoraste? A estas horas las calles están como el desierto de Nevada.

— Me encontré un gato asustado en la calle, lo ayudé a volver a casa. —Rió antes de tomar asiento exactamente donde estaba antes para retomar la noche de Netflix después del receso de las bebidas.

En la categoría masculina del Skate América Yuri se quedó con el oro como era de esperarse, le siguió Phichit Chulanont llevándose la plata y Leo esta vez se quedó con el bronce. Seguía la categoría femenina y tanto el equipo Rusia (Con Yuuri) y el grupo de amigos de Leo se quedaron cerca de la pista para ver el desempeño de Mila en la competición, o más bien, Otabek neesitaba saber si acaso la pelirroja podría poner en peligro su plan para aproximarse a Yuri.

— Ve y déjalos con la boca abierta — Animó Otabek a Mila antes de que tuviera que salir a la pista— Ya los tienes, solo tienes que asegurar el triunfo.

— No le diré nada a Yuri, si es por eso que te acercaste a hablar — Mila Babicheva podía llevar su percepción a otro nivel, tanto que lograba asustar de vez en cuando— De todos modos, gracias —Le sonrió.

— Si eres amiga de Yuri ¿Por qué no decirle? Él prácticamente me detesta.

— Enserio ustedes los chicos no se dan cuenta de nada, tengo mis razones — Otabek se le quedó mirando, ella rodó los ojos— Dios mío, ustedes no piensan en nada. Es porque creo que tienes chances, querido, si no las tuvieras yo misma te hubiese bajado de la nube cuando se te ocurrió lo del cumpleaños. Yuri no te odia, bueno, a veces… Es solo que se frustra fácil y no sabe lidiar muy bien con los sentimientos.

— ¿Entonces qué puedo hacer?

— Solo sigue como estás, campeón — Le palmeó el hombro— El día en que lo estés haciendo pésimo te lo voy a decir. Quiero lo mejor para mi pequeño Yuratchka ¿Comprendes? Te estoy entregando mi confianza, aprovéchala.

Mila ingresó a la pista sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, Otabek por su parte volvió con Leo y J.J donde Phichit los había agarrado para una sesión de selfies totalmente innecesaria, pero de la cual participó de todos modos. De vuelta en el cuarto de Leo (Donde añadieron unas pocas cervezas para celebrar la medalla de Leo, aunque no estuvieran permitidas) Otabek encendió su celular y vio un montón de notificaciones, la mayoría de ellas de Phichit y Leo etiquetándolo en fotos, otra etiqueta en la que J.J tomó una foto en el espejo de los dos usando playeras del fansclub de Leo y finalmente una que de verdad llamó su atención.

 **yuri_plisetsky ha comenzado a seguirte.**

— Hermano, esto es grande— Quedó tan sorprendido que ni se dio cuenta de que sus amigos estaban a sus espaldas viendo todo lo que hacía en el teléfono— Te dije que caerle bien al abuelo era una buena estrategia.

— ¡Tienes que subir una fotografía ahora! Tu Instagram solo tiene fotos de paisajes, es aburrido —Añadió Leo — Debes verte bien, vamos, yo te ayudo.

La verdad es que a fin de cuentas sus amigos tomaron el que Yuri comenzara a seguirlo en una red social como algo mucho más serio de lo que Otabek pensó que sería. Pero claro, en un mundo en el que todos viven toda su vida a través de las redes sociales, probablemente sea algo grande. Quién sabe, quizá solo lo hizo porque sigue a todos los patinadores en redes sociales.

Eso pensó hasta que otra notificación iluminó la pantalla.

 **A yuri_plisetsky le ha gustado tu foto.**

Era una foto que Yuuri tomó después de un entrenamiento que Leo insistió en que debía publicar, en ella usaba una camiseta blanca sin mangas y esta se levantaba un poco dejando ver parte de los músculos de su abdomen. El pie de foto era simple "Tomada por y_katsuki" Lo que llamó la atención de Otabek y de sus amigos fue otra cosa, algo que definitivamente dejaba en evidencia que el rubio había estado revisando los post de Otabek.

La foto había sido tomada hace más o menos 6 meses.

— Ya no sé qué pensar.

— Tu amor platónico de años estuvo stalkeando tu cuenta de Instagram, yo creo que eso hay que celebrarlo — Leo le paso una cerveza.

Otabek espera no estar viendo ciertas cosas donde no las hay.

 **Notas de la autora.**

 **Aviso: El orden de los eventos clasificatorios del GPF fueron modificados en favor de la historia**

Después de escribir el capítulo del cumpleaños me di cuenta que los eventos clasificatorios del GP no comienzan hasta Octubre y que el primero es la Copa Rostelecom en Rusia, y un salto tan grande en el tiempo iba a quedar re feo, jaja.

También olvidé mencionar que Otabek en el capítulo anterior mencionaba las pocas horas de noche que hay en Rusia. Por todo este tema de la Copa Confederaciones (Que aún me duele porque Chile perdió en la final ): ) estuve viendo muchos reportajes turísticos y sobre cultura Rusa, resulta que por su situación geográfica en ese país solo tienen dos horas de noche, y cuando hacían contactos como a la de la mañana en San Petersburgo apenas y estaba atardeciendo. YO NO PODRÍA, necesito de mi oscuridad absoluta para dormir, y la verdad es que la luz día me activa y aunque tuviese cortinas no podría dormir.

Esa fue la clase de hoy, muchaches (¿)

Mila LO DIJO TOOODO y Otabek ya no sabe qué hacer ¿Debería creerle a la amiga de Yuri, y comenzar a creer en que sí tiene chances con el rubio? ¿O Mila también está imaginando?

¿Por qué Yuri le dijo a Otabek que era el malo?

¿Les ha pasado antes que ven el Instagram de su crush y le dan like accidental a una foto del 2008? A mí me pasa siempre.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Yuri in Onsen

**Capítulo 4: Yuri in Onsen**

La siguiente competencia clasificatoria en la lista era el Trofeo NHK en Japón, y aunque ni Otabek ni Yuri fueron puestos en este evento, Georgi y Mila debían hacerlo. Y como Victor siempre era una persona tan extra, decidió que sería buena idea que después de dicha competencia visitar a la familia de Yuuri en Hasetsu, obviamente con el japonés y el kazajo como invitados, ya que básicamente eran los dueños de casa. Solo sería un fin de semana, pero a pesar de ello Yuri aceptó a regañadientes. Básicamente porque todos iban a ir y no sabe cocinarse ni un huevo, no podría sobrevivir más de doce horas solo en Rusia.

Y Mila se lo merecía, después de pasar unos días en Tokio para la competencia la pelirroja salió victoriosa en su categoría asegurando su participación en el Grand Prix Final. Lamentablemente Georgi no pudo decir lo mismo, ya que no logró entrar al podio en la competencia que coronó con el oro a SeungGil Lee.

— ¡Vamos todos al Onsen para subir el ánimo de Georgi! Ya estabas un poquito oxidado, debemos trabajar más en tus saltos para que puedas ganarle a los más jóvenes, si lo hacemos bien podemos extender tu carrera unos tres años más — Definitivamente subir ánimos es algo que Victor Nikiforov no sabe hacer.

Los padres de Yuuri deben ser las personas más amables del planeta entero, aunque fuese la primera vez que los rusos aparecían en el Onsen pero los recibieron como si fuesen los más ilustres visitantes que han tenido jamás. Y qué decir de Otabek y Yuuri, habían estado esperando esta visita hace meses, los Katsuki no podían estar más entusiasmados.

—Los padres de Yuuri son las mejores personas del planeta, quiero quedarme aquí para siempre— Mila había aprovechado del todo la situación, y estaba en la sala de estar del Onsen completamente tirada en el piso como si su humanidad formada parte de la decoración— ¿No crees que es genial, Yuri? No hemos tenido un fin de semana libre desde… Bueno, nunca.

—Sí, está bien —El rubio no quitaba la vista de su teléfono celular, Victor ya había subido a instragram un montón de fotos con sus suegros. Georgi posteó un paisaje melancólico con una frase aún más deprimente mientras que Otabek posteó una foto de ¿Una pista de hielo? — ¡El hijo de perra está entrenando! — Le mostró el teléfono a Mila, luego de eso vio pasar a Yuuri con un montón de platos hacia la cocina— ¡Cerdo! ¿Por qué diablos tu patinador de cuarta se puso a entrenar? Espera ¿Por qué no estás entrenando con tu patinador de cuarta?

— ¿Cómo dices, Yurio? — El rubio le mostró su celular al japonés— Oh eso, no está entrenando, cuando visitamos Hasetsu yo ayudo en el Onsen y Otabek ayuda a Yuuko-chan en el Ice Castle.

— ¿Quién demonios es Yuuko-chan?

—Una amiga, trabaja en la pista de patinaje de la foto, tiene tres hijas y Otabek le ayuda enseñándoles a patinar.

—Oh.

—También es bueno con los niños…—Mila le susurró al oído, solo para molestar.

— ¡Cállate bruja! No puedo creer que vaya a tener que pasar un fin de semana con todos ustedes, mejor voy a buscar a Georgi así me absorbe las ganas de vivir — El joven se puso de pie y abandonó la sala de estar, Yuuri se quedó mirando a Mila buscando una explicación al repentino comportamiento de Yurio.

—Ya sabes, aún está creciendo—Contarle cosas a Yuuri era similar a contarle algo a una madre, solo generaría en el japonés más preocupación innecesaria. Ya tenía bastante lidiando con todo lo que tiene que lidiar viviendo con Victor— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— ¿Alguna vez has preparado Katsudon?

—No.

— ¿Quieres aprender?

—Diablos, sí. Ya me cansé de ser una masa que no hace nada.

—Por favor, contagia ese espíritu a Victor para que lave los platos.

En el Ice Castle de Hasetsu efectivamente, Otabek ayudaba a los Nishigori manteniendo ocupadas a las trillizas mientras ellos realizaban el resto del trabajo y aunque en serio al kazajo le gustan los niños (Tiene un montón de primos en Kazajistán, y todos ellos tienen una energía aplastante) estar al cuidado de las pequeñas Nishigori no era un trabajo fácil para nadie. Básicamente porque aún no lograba bajarlas de sus brazos para que se pusieran los benditos patines.

—Beka ¿Por qué ya no nos visitas seguido?

—Beka ¿Nos sacas a dar una vuelta en motocicleta? Vimos tus fotos, con nosotras en la motocicleta se vería aún más genial.

— ¿Ya mejoraste tu Triple Axel?

—Porque ya inició la temporada, esto es solo un descanso aprovechando que visitamos el país, no puedo subirlas a la motocicleta, al menos no a las tres y mi Triple Axel está bien, gracias por preguntar. Ahora ¿Pueden bajarse y ponerse los patines? En serio le harían un favor a mis brazos si lo hacen.

—Sí niñas, bájense ¿No ven que su querido Beka es un debilucho? — Otabek se quedó callado, esa voz definitivamente no pertenecía a las niñas, de pertenecerle a alguna de ellas definitivamente tendría que hablar con Yuuko.

— ¡Es Yuri Plisetsky! — Al menos la aparición del rubio hizo que las niñas lograran bajarse de sus brazos — ¡Oh Dios, oh dios!

— ¿A qué se debe que nos honres con tu presencia? Cuando salí Mila y tú parecían muy concentrados siendo uno con el piso, no creí que se aburrirían.

—Ya sabes, nunca es mal momento para verte siendo miserable, es un espectáculo encantador a decir verdad, pero comprar cosas me espera así que debería marcharme ¡Que tengas un horrible día!

— ¡Espera! —Tres pares de brazos detuvieron al rubio de irse del lugar— ¡Patina con nosotros!

Yuri jamás en la vida hubiese aceptado hacer algo así, sin embargo no puede decirle que no a unas niñas, podría ser un chico rudo, pero nunca jamás en la vida se sentiría capaz de ser rudo con ellas, podrían ponerse a llorar o algo y sinceramente él no sabe cómo tratar con los niños, en absoluto.

—Supongo que puedo quedarme un rato más. Pero necesito patines.

— ¡Mamá! — Las niñas corrieron al lugar donde se rentan los patines, se donde apareció una joven se edad similar a la de Yuuri, probablemente la chica tiene la misma edad "Muy joven" pensó el rubio mientras era arrastrado por las menores— ¡Yuri necesita patines!

—Oh, hola —Claramente la reacción de la madre de las niñas fue más sutil que la de sus hijas— No pensé que vendría alguien a esta hora— Señaló una repisa detrás de ella— Puedes tomar el par que gustes, cada caja trae la talla— Mientras buscaba un par que le quedara sintió la mirada de la mujer fija en él, como si le estuviera analizando detenidamente— Yo pensé que Beka y tú no se llevaban bien.

—No nos llevamos en lo absoluto.

—No entiendo ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

—Quería verlo ser miserable, mira, le tomé una foto con tus hijas colgadas a él como si fuese un árbol— Le mostró la fotografía que tomó de las niñas con el kazajo algunos minutos antes— Esto es oro puro.

—La verdad es que eso es bastante tierno ¿Me la reenvías más tarde? —Tomó una hoja de papel en la que anotó algo— Este es mi número, Otabek y las niñas deben estar esperándote en la pista ¡Nos vemos!

Pasaron tres segundos en los que Yuri puso los pies sobre la pista para que fuese básicamente atacado por las tres niñas. Ahora patinaban a su alrededor y tomaban fotografías como si enserio fuesen una especie de profesionales de la fotografía atrapados en pequeños cuerpos de niñas de cinco años.

—Ellas son muy fans del patinaje, no es personal… Solo, son un trío de nerds del patinaje—Intervino el kazajo tomando el celular de Loop, hizo lo mismo con los móviles de las otras dos niñas— Bien, celulares fuera, no aprenderán nada si tienen los ojos pegados al teléfono, y estoy seguro de que su madre no les permite tenerlos dentro de la pista.

— ¿Y a ustedes les agrada este tipo? —Dijo Yuri, que por alguna razón también decidió guardarse el teléfono dentro de la pista de hielo— Estoy seguro de que podrían pasarla mejor conmigo.

— ¿Quieres intentarlo? Estas niñas tienen energía de sobra, y a mí me vendría bien un poco de agua — Claramente Altin lo estaba desafiando, y si hay algo que ha aprendido en la vida (en lo poco que lleva viviendo) Es que los Plisetsky jamás declinan un desafío, mucho menos si vienen de oponentes directos como lo era el kazajo. No le dijo nada, pero la mirada en su rostro bastó para que el otro entendiera que había aceptado el desafío, el más alto reaccionó con una risa y se quedó cerca mirando, en remembranza de su primera vez cuidando a las trillizas de Yuuko sabía perfectamente como eso iba a acabar, o podría acabar peor, se quedaría cerca para que las niñas no hicieran de Yuri un desastre.

Pasó exactamente lo que Otabek imaginó, incluso en orden cronológico. Primero ellas mantendrían su distancia, analizaban a Yuri como si fuese una especie de pieza del museo, claro, estaban analizando todas sus características para su loco sitio de fans del patinaje (Aún es sorprendente como unas niñas de menos de la mitad de su edad tienen un manejo tan amplio de la red) Luego, cuando comenzaran a patinar se acercarían más a Yuri con la intensión de conocer mejor su estilo sobre el hielo.

—Estas niñas sí que son nerds del patinaje…—Murmuró Otabek, acercándose de a poco a donde estaba el joven con las tres niñas, si todo iba como lo tenía en su cabeza pronto vendría la última parte de su intervención, algo que Otabek llama "El ataque personal" porque eso lo describe perfectamente.

—Entonces ¿Vives con Victor y Yuuri? ¿Otabek también está ahí?

— ¿Victor y Yuuri duermen juntos como mamá y papa? — Ok, debería advertir a Yuuko sobre esas preguntas luego.

— ¿Beka te ha dejado montarte en su motocicleta? A nosotras no nos deja, porque somos muy pequeñas— Y en realidad las hijas de Yuuko jamás necesitaron aprender a patinar, para su edad hacían las cosas bastante bien y ahora daban vueltas en círculos alrededor de Yuri mientras lo llenaban de toda clase de preguntas personales. Desde si el Katsudon sabe diferente en Rusia hasta cosas de la vida personal de Mila.

—E-esperen, no les puedo responder si no me dejan avanzar ¡No se metan entre las piernas! ¡Es peligroso! ¡No! ¡Esperen! —Obviamente Yuri comenzaba a perder la paciencia, pero no iba a ponerse a gritar, menos cuando estaba al tanto de que el kazajo estaba mirando todo desde la comodidad de la orilla de pista— ¡Si siguen así me voy a caer, maldit! —Yuri recordó que no debe decir groserías frente a los niños, aunque estuviera acorralado y a punto de caer de cara al hielo, no debe. Un choque leve entre los patines que traía y los que llevaban las niñas (Las cuales aún no podía diferenciar) le hicieron perder el equilibrio y lo que veía venir hace un rato estaba pronto a suceder, su cara caería de lleno en el hielo, se golpearía fuerte, eso quedaría morado y Mila se reiría mucho y Victor le daría un sermón, solo Dios sabe cuánto odia los sermones de Victor porque por favor, es Victor, con qué derecho.

A menos que su cara no haya tocado el hielo en lo absoluto, esperó el golpe pero este nunca llegó y lo que su cara tocaba por mera relación de temperatura no podía ser hielo.

—Bien niñas, ya es suficiente, quítense los patines y avisen a su madre que ya nos vamos— Oh claro, lo que faltaba, Yuri acababa de ser salvado por Otabek, otra vez— ¿Entonces, te rindes?

— ¡Es obvio que ellas hicieron eso porque se los pediste!

— ¿Crees que yo les dije? Yuri, ellas son así, pasó exactamente lo mismo cuando yo vine aquí por primera vez, es solo que allí no había nadie para detener que mi cara se diera contra el hielo, así que de nada. —Una vez Otabek se aseguró de que el rubio tenía los pies firmes sobre la superficie le soltó— Yuuri me llamó, dice que al Katsudon está listo, y no sé tú pero no me gusta hacerlo esperar cuando está en su modo amo de casa.

— ¡Espera, idiota! No sé cómo diablos llegar al Onsen desde aquí.

—Entonces ¿Cómo llegaste?

—Quería llegar a otro lado.

—Le mencionaré a Victor que necesita ponerte un GPS... Entonces ¿Vienes o no?

De vuelta en el Onsen, todos estaban ahí esperando para comer el Katsudon que Yuuri preparó con la ayuda de Mila, aunque Yuri había probado una versión del plato con los ingredientes disponibles en Rusia, el único y original Katsudon de Hasetsu era una exquisito, tanto que se comió dos platos sin siquiera detenerse a respirar. La madre de Yuuri tuvo que hacer más Katsudon ya que entre Georgi y Victor se comieron alrededor de 10 platos.

—Malditos rusos que no pueden engordar, es injusto— Escucharon todos decir a Yuuri, que para mantener su peso solo podía comer un plato, Otabek también tomó solo uno y salió de la habitación excusándose con que quería tomar un baño en las tinas aprovechando que estarían vacías. Poco a poco todos fueron dejando el lugar de la cena, hasta que solo quedó Yuri y Yuuri en el lugar.

— ¿Alguna vez has tomado un baño en posas de aguas termales, Yurio?

— ¿Tiene sentido tomar un baño cuando hay más personas mirando?

—Vamos, te mostraré que no es tan terrible. Además quiero hablar contigo de algo, aprovechemos que no hay nadie.

No hacía falta conocer al japonés tanto como Victor para saber que cuando habla de esa manera es porque el tema es serio, y es mejor hacerle caso a lo que dice. Dejaron que Mari y la señora Katsuki se encargaran de los trastes, mientras que los chicos del mismo nombre se preparaban para entrar a las termas. Efectivamente ya no había nadie allí debido a la hora y fue más cómodo para Yuri meterse allí, después de todo para las competencias debían hacer algo parecido al cambiarse y ducharse en un mismo camerino. La sensación era bastante relajante, casi terapéutico, pero luego recordó que la razón para estar ahí era porque el japonés quería hablar.

—Ahora que lo pienso ¿De qué querías hablar, Katsudon?

—Oh, sí… Eso —El japonés dijo, llevando atrás su cabeza— Es sobre Otabek, él no quería que me preocupara de esto pero en realidad me preocupa… Sé que él no te agrada, y creo que él no te agrada por las razones equivocadas, así que te voy a contar la historia real.

—Espera, yo no necesito…

—Y me vas a escuchar así que por favor quédate callado—Definitivamente el japonés seguía en su modo amo de casa, por lo que la mejor opción para el rubio fue hacerle caso y simplemente, escuchar— Sé que Otabek no te agrada por algo que pasó hace un tiempo, pero necesito que sepas que lo que pasó según tú es distinto a lo que realmente pasó. Escucha, yo ya había decidido retirarme antes de que todo eso pasara en el baño del Grand Prix, la verdad es que los chicos me dijeron que no lo hiciera. —Se sumergió del todo en las aguas— Yo siempre quise estar al mismo nivel de Victor, y después de mi estúpido desempeño esa noche sufrí una lesión que me provocaría bajar muchísimo el nivel de mi patinaje, y probablemente jamás volvería a clasificar para un Grand Prix. Luego me enteré de que Victor comenzaría a entrenarte y pensé que si no podía compartir pista con Victor al menos podía convertirme en un buen entrenador y estar a su nivel en ese aspecto. Fue en el mismo evento que me enteré que el entrenador de Otabek había renunciado, y le propuse la idea— "Oh diablos" Si existe una cosa que Yuri odia más en el mundo es estar equivocado ¡Estuvo pensando las cosas mal por mucho tiempo y nadie se lo dijo! Bueno, Mila se lo dijo pero ella no era una fuente tan confiable de los hechos, además ¿Por qué el idiota de Otabek no se ocupó de aclararlo todo cuando pudo?

Claro, porque Yuri no lo dejó hacerlo.

—Y él aceptó.

—En un principio se negó, me dijo que su familia está llena de fisioterapeutas deportivos y que no me rindiera, pero yo había tomado mi decisión.

— ¿En serio su familia está llena de fisioterapeutas?

—Toda su familia está ligada al deporte, no te miento cuando digo que es como la realeza del deporte en su país, y además es una familia anormalmente grande, es gracioso— El japonés se puso de pie y fue a buscar unas toallas para salir del Onsen— El punto es, que has estado pensando mal las cosas todo este tiempo y creo que tú y Beka podrían llevarse bien si te dieras el tiempo para ver que es un buen chico. Deberías salir del agua, no es bueno estar tanto tiempo metido allí, te dejaré una botella de leche junto a tu ropa ¡Buenas noches!

El ruso se quedó un par de minutos extra pensando en lo equivocado que estuvo todo el tiempo y en lo enojado que estaba respecto a muchas cosas, básicamente temas propios que le carcomían la conciencia. El rubio no puede creer que realmente quien estuvo siendo un idiota todo este tiempo había sido él, y que Otabek fue amable directamente con su persona más de una vez sabiendo que estaba siendo un completo idiota.

—Mila se va a reír tanto cuando le cuente esto.

Efectivamente su compañera estalló en risas cuando Yuri le contó toda la historia, la patinadora reía tanto que podía retorcerse en su futon.

— ¡Ya entendí que fui un maldito idiota, Mila, deja de burlarte! —Le lanzó una almohada a su amiga.

—Bueno, bueno, lo que necesito saber ahora es ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Qué hacer con qué.

— ¿Estás bromeando, Yuri? —Con la misma almohada que el rubio le lanzó anteriormente ella se golpeó la cabeza— ¿Te vas a disculpar, hablar con él, algo?

—No, las cosas están bien así como están… Solo dejaré de molestarlo tanto, creo que debería comprarle un shampoo nuevo, el que tiene en Rusia lo cambié por mayonesa.

—Que alguien me dé la suficiente paciencia para seguir lidiando con este chico, por favor… Tendré cálculos renales cuando sea mayor por tu culpa o peor, me vas a terminar matando.

—Bueno, bueno, hablaré con él… Pero esperaré a después de la boda de su tonto amigo, Victor me obligó a ir y él está con todo el estrés de ser el padrino. Hasta entonces, seguiré dándote problemas.

—Me los darás por siempre, mi querido Yuri… Pero supongo que es por lo mismo que te quiero tanto.

—Tu amor me asquea, me largo.

 **Notas de la autora**

El proceso creativo no me acompañó, y me atrasé, no sé por qué soy así.

¡TENEMOS BODA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! Estoy pensando en hacerlo más largo, porque así soy, me encantan las bodas y todos los detalles que estas requieren, se me hasta nombres de diseñadores de vestidos y todo lo que conlleva ver "Vestido de novia" y "El encantador de bodas" todos los días.

¿Por qué Yuuri le contó todo a Yuri, a pesar de que Otabek le pidió que no?

¿Por qué entró en mi cabeza que Otabek tiene una familia grande?

Esa se las respondo yo, no sé, se me imaginó que tiene como 8 tíos y 20 primos. Y lo de la realeza deportiva, se me ocurrió después de ver a un periodista cuya familia entera está ligada al mundo del deporte, unos son deportistas y los que no lo son, son periodistas deportivos o parte del equipo médico de algún equipo.

¿Cuál será el siguiente paso de Mila? ¿Ir al médico por su riesgo de cálculos renales? ¿Reducir su consumo de colesterol?

Otras cosas que veremos en el capítulo siguiente: Trajes, posibles referencias a How i Met Your Mother, alcohol, damas de honor desesperadas, Leo da un paso y una gran sorpresa.

¡Eso es todo por hoy, amigos!


	6. Una boda legendaria

**Capítulo 5: Una boda Legendaria**

Jean Jaques Leroy podría parecer tonto, pero sabía que si quería que todos los invitados a su boda estuvieran allí debía escoger una fecha adecuada y qué mejor que la semana posterior al Skate Canada para lograr aquello, la mayoría de los patinadores invitados estarían en el país y su boda era la excusa perfecta para mantenerlos en el país del maple por más tiempo, además Leo y Otabek debían participar de la competición, los mantendría allí una semana más ayudando con los detalles de la boda, todos ya habían confirmado su asistencia y el patinador del JJ Style decretó finalmente que su boda sería simplemente "Legen… Espéralo… Daria"

En Rusia las cosas para Yuri y Victor parecían extrañas, Yuri y Otabek estaban en Canadá para la competencia y se quedarían allí hasta después de la boda de J.J y las cosas parecían fuera de lugar, sí, el par llevaba viviendo en Rusia algunos meses pero su presencia en el departamento era difícil de ocultar, hasta las mascotas de ambos notaban la ausencia del par en el hogar.

— ¿Alguna vez pensaste que este departamento estaría tan vacío, Yurio? —Comían comida tailandesa del local de delivery de unas cuadras más allá sentados en el sillón viendo las noticias, sin el resto de habitantes de la casa no tenía sentido preparar una cena casera.

—Nunca antes me había fijado de que este departamento es tan estúpidamente grande— Respondió el menor sin quitar los ojos del televisor, podría sonar un poco loco pero ya se había acostumbrado a la dinámica más "grupal" dentro de la casa, ahora todo se sentía como antes, cuando Victor se encargaba de todo y cuando no podía (o no quería) hacerlo simplemente pagaba a otra persona para que lo hiciera.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana, Yurio?

—Creo que tú manejas eso mejor que yo, viejo. Tú eres quien agenda mis entrenamientos y otras cosas.

—Bien, entonces mañana me acompañarás al centro comercial, necesito comprar algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Un anillo— Con esa respuesta Yuri casi se atraganta con la comida.

En Canadá las cosas no parecían ir tan tranquilas, Yuuri se había ofrecido amablemente a ayudar a la novia con la ansiedad previa al matrimonio mientras que Otabek y Leo estaban con JJ en la casa de sus padres que quedaba convenientemente cerca del lugar donde se realizaría la ceremonia y recepción, las cosas allí parecían ser puro caos ya que el patinador conocido por su exceso de confianza había perdido esta por completo al ver su boda tan cerca.

—Amigo qué pasa si se arrepiente ¿Y si su mejor amigo viene y le dice que siempre estuvo enamorado de ella y huyen en tren a Alemania? —Otabek y Leo se miraron, intentando buscar en el otro paciencia para no darle a Jean en la cabeza con un candelabro.

—Viejo, okey, esta es tercera vez que uno de los dos te lo dice pero es importante aclarar que tú eres el mejor amigo de Isabella, así que lo que estás diciendo no tiene sentido en lo absoluto—Leo dijo acariciándose la sien con los dedos.

—Y si vuelves a decir eso uno de los dos te golpeará con un candelabro.

—Okey, okey… Entiendo, pero por favor ¿Pueden traer otro traje? Este no me convence —El canadiense se quitó la chaqueta, mientras sus amigos ya perdieron la cuenta de cuántos trajes se ha probado en los últimos días, de todos los colores y estilos, Leroy simplemente no podía decidirse por uno.

—Creo que ese es el número 20 de hoy ¿No que te obsequiaron uno hecho a la medida? Pensé que usarías ese.

—No lo sé… Es solo que no logro encontrar algo que me haga resaltar.

—Aquí vamos otra vez… —Leo tomó otro traje de los tantos que Jean tenía colgados por toda la habitación y le entregó otro, si seguían así la noche sería larga— Otabek, si me llego a casar algún día y me comporto así, por favor golpéame contra la pared.

—Es halagador que pienses en mi como tu padrino en tu futura boda, pero creo que después de esto voy a retirarme de las pistas del padrino, recuérdame otra vez porque aceptamos ser los padrinos de Jean.

—Porque nos veremos absolutamente geniales con trajes a juego.

—Y porque me quieren, porque somos amigos hace años… ¿No olvidan eso, chicos?

—Ah sí, eso también.

— ¿Es muy drástico si afeito mi cabeza para la boda?

—Por favor Jean, no.

Era la noche previa a la boda y supuestamente debían todos descansar, pero las luces de la habitación del novio estuvieron encendidas hasta aproximadamente las cuatro de la mañana, cuando ambos padrinos decidieron poner a dormir al novio a la fuerza con ayuda de la madre de este, quien puso una hierba medicinal somnífera en el té de su hijo. Tanto Otabek y Leo quedaron tan cansados de estar toda la noche eligiendo un traje para Jean (Que a propósito aún no encuentran) que cayeron exhaustos en el sofá de la habitación, incapaces de abrir los ojos hasta la mañana siguiente, en que las constantes alarmas del celular del novio no paraban de sonar. Los padrinos de la boda decidieron que estaba bien dormir un poco más ya que apenas era un par de horas de sueño real, pero el ansioso novio tenía un plan distinto para sus amigos, ya que el sonido de una máquina de afeitar hizo que ambos se levantaran de un sobresalto y corrieran a evitar que Jean se afeitara la cabeza pocas horas antes de la boda.

— ¡Mierda, Jean, no! —Gritaron ambos corriendo hacia el novio, quien en realidad solo había encendido la máquina para hacerle una broma a sus amigos.

— ¿Grabaste eso, má? — Detrás de él su madre captaba todo en cámara— Debieron haber visto sus caras, esto quedará para la eternidad ¡Saluden a Instagram, chicos! —Ahora ambos comprendían la razón del repentino cambio de Jean, estaba haciendo una transmisión en vivo para su Instagram y por eso actuaba "natural" frente a las redes sociales. Afortunadamente sus amigos sabían cómo reaccionar ante este tipo de actitudes de Jean, ya que solía hacerlo todo el tiempo.

—Oh, Jean ¿Ya escogiste tu traje? —Leo rodeó a su amigo con un brazo— ¿Ya contaste a todos tus seguidores que aún no escoges el traje que usarás en la ceremonia —Otabek hizo lo mismo del otro lado del cuerpo de su amigo— Señora Leroy ¿Por qué no hace una panorámica de todo el cuarto para que todos vean que Jean se estuvo probando más o menos 100 trajes para hoy?

—Y aún no se decide por ninguno, dime Jean ¿Qué te preocupa? —Ahora fue el turno de Otabek de molestar a su amigo— ¿Acaso ganaste unos kilos de más? No hiciste más que comer chocolate estos últimos días, espera ¿Es eso un grano en tu frente? Vaya, eso se ve bastante mal. —De inmediato el aludido corrió hacia un espejo para corroborar lo que había dicho el kazajo y cuando dio la media vuelta para encararle la mentira se dio cuenta de que el celular ya estaba en manos de Leo y ya había perdido el completo control de la situación y de sus redes sociales.

—Ahora, Jean ¿Por qué no dejamos que tus seguidores dejen sus comentarios sobre tus últimas horas de hombre soltero?

La transmisión en vivo duró más o menos una hora en la que todo fue Otabek y Leo burlándose de Jean de alguna u otra manera. Desde el dato freak de que su primera elección de traje era uno cubierto de lentejuelas hasta la parte en la que estuvo a punto de pedir una escultura de hielo tamaño real de su novia y él para la recepción "No pudieron hacerlo porque el ego de Jean no caía en el transporte" Mencionó Otabek para sus adentros, pero las casi cinco mil personas que estaban viendo la transmisión pudieron escucharlos y en pocos segundos todo se llenó de comentarios sobre ello, ya se podía comentar la transmisión cómo #FriendshipGoals en Twitter

Dentro de las cinco mil personas que seguían cada segundo de lo que sucedía en Instagram estaba Yuri quien viajaba en un taxi con Victor al lugar donde Yuuri los estaba esperando, apenas iban por unos días pero Victor se trajo todo su guardarropa porque no podía decidirse cual traje usar y además quería que Yuuri se probara otro, porque según el peliblanco el que el japonés usaba siempre había perdido el estilo hace más o menos dos décadas. El rubio no le dio importancia, no quitaba la mirada de su celular: Solo con mirar el rostro de Otabek podía inferir que había dormido poco, y la misma cara se cargaban sus otros dos amigos

—Viejo, mira— Le mostró parte del vídeo a Victor— Esos tres van a necesitar un montón de corrector para cubrir esas horripilantes ojeras —Victor estuvo de acuerdo de eso, pero luego volvió al tema central de su vida y comenzó a preguntar si Yuuri habrá dormido bien, y que si habría tenido problemas con lidiar con los nervios de la novia de Jean. Yuri rodó los ojos y siguió viendo la transmisión, que le divertía un poco más que escuchar el monólogo de enamorado de su entrenador.

— ¡Yuuri! —Victor gritó cuando vio al japonés en la entrada del hotel donde se realizaría el evento, no era precisamente el lugar más moderno y lujoso del país, pero su aspecto rústico y tranquilo lo hacían muy agradable a la vista. El mayor se lanzó a los brazos del entrenador japonés como si se tratara de un perro que no ve a su amo hace meses— Vi que Otabek luce horrible porque no ha dormido ¿Tú has dormido bien? ¿No fue difícil para ti? Por cierto ¡Felicidades por el oro! Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, sabía que ibas a ser el mejor entrenador de este torneo ¡Te extrañé mucho! ¿Me extrañaste? Con Yurio solo comimos comida Thai porque no podíamos cenar sin ti en casa ¡No vuelvas a separarte así de mí! —Yuri observaba esa escena un poco avergonzado, ya que los demás invitados que comenzaban a llegar se quedaban mirándolos fijamente.

— ¡Ya dejen su espectáculo de tórtolos para después y entremos, maldita sea!

En lo que Yuuri llevaba a los dos rusos a las habitaciones les contó que en realidad estar con Isabella fue bastante grato, tuvo la oportunidad de probar el menú de la boda y también distintos tipos de pastel para elegir el más adecuado para la boda. También le ayudó a elegir las flores de los centros de mesa y los detalles finales del salón de eventos, algo totalmente opuesto a lo que Otabek y Leo tuvieron que vivir estando pegados a Jean toda la semana previa al matrimonio. Victor comenzó a intentar convencer a Yuuri de que cambiara su traje para la boda y afortunadamente Yuri se fue a su cuarto antes de tener que ver toda la escena entre esos dos. Revisó sus redes sociales antes de arreglarse, la mayoría de las personas que conoce estaban en el hotel también y varios de ellos ya habían posteado fotos de sus look para la ceremonia, Mila estaba con Sara y su hermano haciendo quien sabe qué cosa cerca del bar y de los padrinos y el novio ya no había nada que ver, probablemente iban de camino. Quedaba más o menos hora y media para que iniciara la ceremonia así que tenía más o menos media hora para dormir un poco y después comenzar a arreglarse para bajar, sabía que se vería bien de todos modos.

De vuelta con el nervioso novio, pero esta vez en su vestidor aún no podía decidirse bien en qué traje usar, pero entre los padrinos lograron reducir las opciones de casi cien a más o menos cinco que ambos mostraban cada cinco minutos al novio para ver si cambiaba de opinión sobre alguno de ellos. Ya quedaba media hora para iniciar la ceremonia y aún no elegía el bendito traje, finalmente Otabek perdió los estribos debido a la falta de buen sueño y le tiró el traje hecho a la medida que desde un principio había estado designado para esa ocasión.

—Bien, ahora me vas a escuchar, en treinta minutos debes estar parado en el maldito altar y te vas a poner eso sin importar como te quede porque ¿Sabes qué? El cómo te veas no es lo que importa en esta boda. A Isabella le daría igual, podrías salir allí con un saco de papas puesto y aun así se casaría contigo, así que por favor vístete antes de que pierda la paciencia.

En la habitación todo fue silencio.

—El mejor… Padrino… Del mundo —Dijo Leo palmeando un par de veces la espalda del kazajo— Jean, vístete luego, tenemos que sacarnos una última fotografía contigo como soltero.

Diez minutos antes de que sonara la marcha nupcial había en las redes sociales una foto del novio acompañado de sus padrinos, cortesía de la cuenta de Instagram de Leo de la Iglesia.

La ceremonia fue tal vez como cualquier otra, todos se pusieron de pie cuando la novia entró, JJ estaba nervioso como nunca antes le habían visto e incluso estuvo a punto de perder la cordura cuando Leo le hizo la típica broma de haber perdido los anillos, ya que fue del único que no se escucharon risas cuando aquello pasó (Otabek juró haber visto a Yuri en el fondo del salón con una sonrisa divertida) Pero al final de cuentas ambos pudieron decir sus votos matrimoniales y terminar la ceremonia en medio de una gran algarabía. Cuando los novios dejaron el salón de la ceremonia todos se dirigieron al otro salón donde estaba todo montado para el inicio de la recepción. Donde para mala fortuna de Yuri tuvo que sentarse junto a Victor y Yuuri, también con Phichit y GuangHong, que estaban bien pero en realidad no tenía mucho tema de conversación con ellos a aparte del patinaje.

—Entonces Yuri ¿Te llevas bien con Otabek en Rusia? GuangHong dice que Leo no le cuenta nada, queremos saber.

—La verdad es que no mucho ¿Por qué GuangHong debería saber algo?

— ¿No lo has notado? —Pichit lo miró asombrado, el chino se sonrojó— Él y Leo tienen algo.

—No tenemos algo… —Murmuró el aludido, mirando directamente a su plato de comida.

—Y esa es toda la confirmación que necesitas para saber que sí tienen algo, espera a que termine la cena, lo primero que hará Leo es venir a buscarlo para bailar y mandará a la mierda eso de bailar con una de las demás de honor.

Efectivamente una vez la cena terminó Leo pasó de todas las damas de honor de Isabella y fue a buscar a GuangHong para el primer baile, en el centro de la pista estaban los recién casados, sus padres y Otabek rodeado por tres de las damas de honor de Isabella, cada una pedía de forma distinta al moreno para el primer baile y él siendo tan bueno como es no podía decirle que no a ninguna, aunque se podría leer en su cara que no tenía intención de bailar con ninguna de ellas.

Finalmente bailó primero con la hermana de Isabella, pero las otras dos chicas "reservaron" un baile con él después de finalizado el primer vals. Otabek solo quería esconderse en la barra y tal vez robar un poco más de pastel, Yuuri había hecho una buena elección con el sabor. La Banda comenzó a tocar (Leo insistió en que fuese una banda, Otabek se inclinaba por un DJ pero la novia terminó decidiendo) y el vals comenzó, claramente el centro de todas las miradas fueron los recién casados, pero mientras intentaba que la hermana de Isabella mantuviera una distancia prudente no pudo evitar mirar un rato a Leo, quien olvidó la existencia de cualquier tradición y bailaba alegremente el vals con GuangHong Ji, se sintió feliz y orgulloso por su amigo quien al fin decidió dar un paso claro después de meses de continuo y mutuo coqueteo indirecto (en realidad no era para nada indirecto) entre ambos patinadores. La mirada del kazajo se cruzó con la del estadounidense y aprovechó el momento para levantarle el pulgar para que supiera que estaba orgulloso, por otra parte Leo señaló con la mirada hacia un grupo en específico donde Yuri no podía escapar de Phichit quien insistía en sacarse un montón de selfies con su persona, comprendió de inmediato el mensaje que Leo quería transmitir con esa mirada, pero su yo consciente cree necesitar un par de copas de champaña para armarse de valor y pedirle un baile al joven ruso.

—Phichit, creo que ya probamos todos los filtros de SnapChat, estoy seguro que más de alguna foto debe haberte convencido para subir a Instagram ¿Puedo ir a asaltar la mesa de los bocadillos?

—Espera, también tengo SNOW.

La verdad es que Yuri no había asistido nunca antes a una boda y no sabía cómo comportarse en ellas, así que solo siguió la corriente de las otras personas, aunque no lograba entender el fin de que todos se pararan en círculos a ver a los novios bailar junto a los padres y padrinos. Al parecer todos la pasaban bien bailando menos Otabek, Yuri notó de inmediato que le incomodaba el hecho de que la hermana de Isabella insistiera en acercarse al punto de que sus cuerpos estuvieran como pegados con Super Pegamento, y ver eso también le pareció incómodo a él por lo que a los pocos segundos volvió la mirada al teléfono de Phichit.

—Bien, me tomaré más fotos contigo pero si me consigues una copa de champaña.

— ¿Tienes permiso para beber, Yurio?

— ¿Acaso eres Victor? Es una boda, de todos modos los camareros no me pedirán identificación.

Y Phichit terminó por tomar dos copas de un camarero que pasaba por ahí, no encontró argumento para refutar lo que Yuri dijo (Incluso él hacía cosas similares cuando tenía la edad del ruso) Así que mejor se le unió con una copa, tomando fotos de vez en cuando. El baile terminó y el par se unió a la ola de aplausos que los cerca de 150 invitados realizaron, en ese momento su mirada se cruzó con la de Otabek unos momentos, él dio un paso en su dirección y se sintió un poco mareado ¿Era la copa de champaña? Ni de broma, hacía falta más que una copa para lograr eso, luego dejó de escuchar la música e incluso los demás invitados desaparecieron "¿Qué diablos tenía el puto vaso?" Se preguntó el rubio, mientras involuntariamente daba un paso hacia el kazajo, el ambiente de la boda era el que lo estaba haciendo actuar de una manera poco racional, sí, es eso. Por eso es que tampoco sus pies de detuvieron y siguieron avanzando hacia el padrino de la boda ignorando incluso que Victor le había preguntado algo.

— ¡Otabek! Recuerda que me debes un baile—A juzgar por su vestido se trataba de una dama de honor, quien se colgó del brazo del kazajo y lo arrastró a la pista de baile. En ese momento Yuri volvió a escuchar la música y fue más consciente del mundo que le rodeaba ¿Qué estupidez estuvo a punto de hacer?

De todos modos, pudo ver que Otabek se disculpaba con un gesto.

— ¡Yurio! —Le llamaron Phichit y Yuuri— ¡Vamos a tomarnos fotos con la novia!

Pasó un buen rato hasta que Yuri fue liberado de todas las fotografías que se le pidieron "Enserio, solo un idiota como J.J tendría tantos fotógrafos en una sola boda" Y la misma cantidad de tiempo fue necesaria para que Otabek pudiera huir del acoso de las damas de honor de Isabella. Fue finalmente donde pudieron encontrarse en un rincón donde no podían ser vistos ni por fotógrafos ni por escandalosas damas de honor.

—Creo que fácilmente podrías ponerle una orden de restricción a las damas de honor. —Le dijo el rubio, el kazajo solo se limitó a sonreír divertido y asentir con el rostro.

—Creo que tuve más deseos de huir ahora que pasando esta última semana con J.J — Yuri no creyó en ello, para él no podía haber nada peor que pasar una semana completa con alguien como J.J— Pero en fin ¿Bailas? Tal vez si me ven junto a alguien más puedo salir de este rincón, si me pierdo mucho tiempo Jean entrará en pánico.

—Bien.

Otabek jamás pensó que obtendría una respuesta positiva, por lo que le tomó un poco de tiempo reaccionar a ella. Por otra parte Yuri solo avanzó a la pista sin decir nada y en el camino le robó otra copa de champaña a un amarero.

—Yuri, espera.

Y como si alguna especie de mensajero divino o deidad suprema estuviera evitando que pudiesen pasar un rato en la boda, algo pasó que no pudieron bailar aunque lograron llegar a un punto de la pista donde no pudiesen ser molestados. La banda de pronto dejó de tocar y todo en el salón fue silencio, al menos hasta que Victor subió al escenario y tomó el micrófono del vocalista de la banda.

—Tenía que elegir este momento, ese viejo idiota…

— ¿Esto estaba planeado? —De todos modos si hubiese sido así, se lo hubiesen informado, Otabek ya casi se sabía el cronograma del día completo— ¿Qué se supone que hará?

—Solo observa.

—¡Disculpen todos! — El entrenador ruso llamó la atención de todos los presentes, extrañamente no desbordaba confianza como siempre lo hacía, Otabek incluso lo notó ¿Nervioso? ¿Acaso Victor Nikiforov, leyenda del patinaje artístico, cinco veces campeón, dueño de un carisma desbordante estaba nervioso? — Me gustaría anunciar algo aquí.

—Victor, baja de ahí… —Le dijo Yuuri desde abajo del escenario.

— ¿Está borracho? —Preguntó Otabek al rubio.

—Espero que no. —Le respondió con calma, eso dio a entender que el joven sabía lo que su entrenador estaba a punto de hacer.

—Todos ¿Ven a este hombre que está ahí? — Victor apuntó al japonés que hace un rato intentaba bajarlo del escenario— Bueno, él es seguramente la persona que me hace más feliz en la tierra, y aunque lo conozco hace poco Yuuri me ha enseñado cosas que a esta edad nunca había experimentado —Todos rieron— ¡No se lo tomen así! Es enserio… En fin, no subí al escenario para presumir lo maravilloso que es mi novio si no que…—Buscó nerviosamente en sus bolsillos, y de ahí sacó una pequeña caja de joyería, y todos, incluyendo el mismísimo Yuuri quedaron en completo shock. Victor abrió la caja y dejó ver un anillo sencillo de oro— ¡Katsuki Yuuri, por favor acepta casarte conmigo!

Yuri tomó a Otabek del saco de su chaqueta y se acercó un poco más a donde estaban Yuuri y Victor, más precisamente se puso detrás del japonés y lo empujó al centro.

— ¡Di algo cerdo, estás retrasando todo!

Otabek fijó la mirada en el rostro de su entrenador "Si alguien no le da agua pronto, se va a desmayar" pensó, y el japonés aún intentaba buscar una respuesta como si el procesador de su mente hubiese dejado de funcionar

—Yuri, creo que Victor rompió a mi entrenador —Le dijo en voz baja a Yuri.

—Sí… —Se escuchó decir al japonés, casi temblando por el hecho de tener todas las miradas sobre él.

— ¿Qué dijiste, Yuuri? —Le preguntó Victor volviendo a su estado natural, sin más nervios.

— ¡Que sí me voy a casar contigo pero por favor baja del escenario! —Esta vez lo dijo más fuerte, ganándose el aplauso de todos. Victor bajó del escenario y llenó a Yuuri de besos y abrazos antes de darse cuenta que aún no le ponía el anillo. Phichit grabó cada segundo del momento y ya estaba todo en las redes sociales. La banda reanudó la música y luego de que la gente felicitara a la pareja volvieron a beber y bailar como antes.

— ¿Tú sabías de esto? —El kazajo le preguntó a Yuri, aún un poco sorprendido por todo lo que acaba de pasar— Digo, esperaba que reaccionaras un poco como… Patearlos por estar robando la atención en una boda que no es la suya o cosas así.

—Oh, sí… Victor realmente parecía perro esperando por su amo cuando no estuvieron en casa, solo comíamos comida congelada o comprada en el restaurante Thai, y desayunábamos en Java Lava, se dio cuenta de que su vida apestaba sin el cerdo y me llevó a comprar el anillo, fue incómodo, en la joyería pensaron que era mi padre o algo parecido… —"Como si no se comportara como su padre de todos modos" pensó Otabek, pero no lo dijo pues no quería tirar a la basura el buen humor que traía el rubio.

— ¿Ahora entonces podemos bailar sin que algo nos interrumpa?

—Solo si eres capaz de seguirme el ritmo.

— ¡Chicos! —Victor llegó de la nada arrastrando a Yuuri con él— Serán nuestros padrinos en la boda ¿Cierto? ¡J.J nos dijo que es un excelente padrino!

—Lo haré si no tengo que pasar más de dos días con Victor.

—Lo haré si no tengo que pasar ningún minuto con ustedes dos— Respondió el rubio—Ahora si nos disculpan, llego horas intentando tener un baile con el padrino de esta boda y todos me interrumpen así que largo de aquí.

—Yurio ¿Estás tomando?

— ¡Largo dije!

La pareja recién comprometida se fue a otra parte (Los dos más jóvenes los vieron salir de salón, pero ninguno de los dos quiso pensar en eso) y finalmente quedaron solos, libres de la interrupción de damas de honor y peticiones de matrimonio. También Otabek se pudo fijar de que en efecto, Yuri parecía haber bebido algo más que la copa de champaña que le vio tomar de una bandeja.

— ¿Estás bien? —Si bien en Rusia los jóvenes hacen un montón de cosas a los dieciséis años (y la verdad es que en todos lados los jóvenes ya beben a esa edad) Quería asegurarse de que Yuri estaba en condiciones de seguir en la fiesta.

— ¡No trates de arrebatarme la diversión! —Le respondió, claramente estaba afectado por el alcohol pero aún seguía lúcido— Vamos a divertirnos y si se te vuelve a acercar una dama de honor le cortaré la cara… Y también deberías beber un poco, ya no tienes la responsabilidad de mantener a J.J vivo sobre los hombros, mejor vamos a pedir algo a la barra y cuando se vaya la gente mayor, volvemos a bailar, no sé cómo se baila esta música de los 70.

Efectivamente, hubo un momento en la boda en que todas las personas mayores de 25 desaparecieron y hasta el estilo de música cambió. Fue allí donde un Yuri ligeramente tocado por el alcohol tomó a un Otabek en el mismo estado y lo arrastró a la pista sin decirle nada. La verdad es que no hablaron mucho en lo que seguía de la noche pero lo que no hablaron lo comunicaron bailando y divirtiéndose con el resto de los invitados, incluso hubo un momento donde bailaron y gritaron las canciones en grupo con GuangHong, Leo, Phichit, Sara, Mila, Emil y Michelle por mucho rato. Incluso les regalaron una botella de algo (que no se le fue permitido beber) por ser el grupo que más motivó a la gente durante la noche. Yuri seguía consciente y nunca había visto a Otabek divirtiéndose de esa manera, ni menos bebiendo como lo hacía (También era su primera vez siendo ciertas cosas como GuangHong colgado del cuello de Leo o Phichit obligando al estóico patinador coreano a unirse a su grupo) pero no pudo evitar sentirse egoísta por querer guardarse la sonrisa de Otabek para sí mismo, y tal vez unas cuantas cosas más. Mila le guiñó el ojo y supo de inmediato que la maldita telépata ya lo había descubierto.

La fiesta terminó prácticamente a las 6 de la mañana, y todos caminaron cansados hacia sus habitaciones, Emil cargaba al hermano de Sara en su espalda pues no estaba en condiciones de caminar y Mila con Sara intentaban ingresar la llave de su habitación disimuladamente. La habitación de Yuri estaba un poco más allá

— ¿No recuerdas cuál es el número de tu habitación? —Le preguntó Yuri a Otabek, quien miraba las puertas como si todo el hotel fuese un mundo distinto.

—Acabo de recordar que JJ me dijo que me quedara con Yuuri, y dada la circunstancia no creo que sea bueno para mi salud mental.

—Tienes razón… —El rubio miró un rato su puerta, todas las personas que podían recibir a Otabek estarían teniendo sexo en esos precisos instantes— Mi habitación tiene una cama extra ya que supuestamente Victor compartiría conmigo, puedes lanzarte ahí o algo… Te pasaré unas almohadas porque se las saqué.

— ¿Por qué haces esto, Yuri? Pensé que yo te caía mal.

A Yuri se le subieron los colores al rostro, es cierto, le había prometido a Katsuki no decirle que ya sabía la realidad de todo lo que había pasado

—Probablemente la champaña me hizo olvidar que eres un idiota— Mintió, abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación— Entonces apresúrate antes de que me arrepienta y te deje borracho en el pasillo a merced de las damas de honor.

—Con permiso…—Fue la respuesta del moreno— ¿Te molesta si me quito la camisa? La verdad es que no creo que sea cómodo dormir con una camisa ajustada— Otabek apenas y había dejado de mirar a Yuri por unos segundos y este ya se estaba poniendo su pijama— Supongo que eso es un sí.

—Yo no seré quien estiré la cama, así que por mi podrías dormir hasta desnudo— Pasaron unos segundos de silencio antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que dijo— Espera, no quise decir eso… Solo… Haz lo que quieras.

Otabek se rió y casi por instinto Yuri rio también. Luego se miraron por un rato en silencio, normalmente eso se tomaría como una situación incómoda, pero ninguno de los dos se sentía incómodo.

—Tus ojos se ven realmente lindos cuando les llega la luz de la luna… Se pueden ver las diferentes tonalidades de verde, reflejan que eres una persona muy fuerte— El más alto dijo sin más, causando un sonrojo inmediato en el menor y un bofetazo mental de su parte "¿Por qué dijiste eso, maldito idiota? Lo arruinaste todo, deberías dejar de entusiasmarte con el Cuba Libre"— Espera… Yo… Lo siento.

—Gracias… Es… Mejor que me vaya a dormir —Le respondió Yuri y Otabek se sorprendió al no recibir un golpe en el rostro de parte de Yuri, el rubio se guareció bajo las mantas y el otro decidió hacer lo mismo. A Yuri nunca antes le habían elogiado cosas como sus ojos, siempre eran cosas como su figura, su juventud e incluso lo lozana que era su piel. Nunca antes se habían fijado en cosas como las tonalidades de verde de sus ojos o que reflejaban fortaleza, solamente usaban cosas delicadas para referirse a su persona, como Prima Ballerina o Hada. Es primera vez que recibe un elogio con tanto gusto — Buenas noches, idiota. —Lamentablemente, aún debía mantener la fachada.

—Buenas noches, Yuri. —Respondió el kazajo, completamente asombrado por como las cosas habían funcionado, y el cómo se las había arreglado para pasar una velada agradable con su amor platónico.

 **Notas de la autora**

La verdad es que no sé si ustedes, pero yo a los 16 era incluso más borracha que ahora, y qué son un par de copas de champaña… Como que necesitaba a Yuri con un poquito de alcohol para desarrollar esto, además siempre se mantuvo lúcido, solo fue un poquito, les juro que yo a los 16 me tomaba la botella entera de vodka.

Otabek se entusiasma con los Cuba Libre porque lamentablemente en Canadá no hay cultura de la piscola. (Pisco + Coca

Las partes con referencias a How I met your mother los escribí mientras veía la serie, luego las otras partes las escribí viendo Haikyuu (Nunca antes la había visto y me vicié)

Este capítulo salió más largo de lo que esperaba, con largo me refería a las 4000 palabras pero me pasé hasta las 5000.

En fin ¿Qué esperan que siga? ¿Yuri mantendrá su fachada de enemigo o será frontal y le dirá a Otabek que Yuuri le contó la verdadera historia?

¿Otabek colapsará al ser padrino de otra boda?

¿Cuál será el siguiente paso de Mila, ahora que leyó con experticia a Yuuri?

¿Por qué no puedo dejar de lado al SeungChu por muy pequeña que sea su aparición? ¿Aparecerán más?

¿Por qué no permití que JJ se rapara la cabeza?

¿PODRÉ OCUPAR EL "O NO?" De Otabek en algún capítulo?

Eso se podrá saber después, pero me gustaría saber que opinan, porque les quiero.


	7. De vuelta a la normalidad

**Capítulo 6: De vuelta a la normalidad.**

La mañana siguiente (o mejor dicho, unas horas más tarde) de la boda de JJ, Otabek solo deseaba una cosa en el mundo, o bueno, dos: La primera que su cabeza dejara de doler y la segunda, que la bendita alarma del teléfono dejara de sonar, porque solo incrementaba la molesta presión en la cabeza ocasionada únicamente por excederse con el alcohol durante la fiesta "Culpa de Mila y lo que sea que haya tenido esa última botella" el moreno no lo recuerda bien, pero a juzgar por esos borrosos recuerdos era una botella de Jagermeister. Después de unos minutos sonando la alarma finalmente dejó de sonar, pero para su desgracia eso no significó que podía volver a dormir pacíficamente.

—Oye, borracho —La voz de Yuri era baja, pero para el contrario se sintió como si le estuviese hablando con un megáfono en el oído—Tenemos un avión que tomar en unas horas, si quieres comer debemos ir ahora a desayunar—Diablos, sí. Las siguientes competencias estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y necesitaba con urgencia recuperar esas horas de entrenamiento que perdió— Otabek, es enserio, si no bajamos Victor vendrá y será mucho peor— Nuevamente, el kazajo no movió ni un solo músculo ante esta segunda advertencia, solo se le pudo escuchar quejarse, y como la paciencia del ruso es casi nula, simplemente tiró de las sábanas de la cama del kazajo dejándolo descubierto y posteriormente le estampó una almohada en la cabeza—¡Que te levantes, dije! Nadie te mandó a beber cuanta cosa se te cruzó por delante, ahora vamos a bajar a comer porque no tengo ni la mínima intención de perder el avión porque tuvimos que esperarte.

Y por primera vez en el día Otabek se enfrentó a la luz del día, que le quemó como si fuera más de un sol el que iluminaba la habitación. Yuri estaba completamente vestido y su equipaje prácticamente listo ¿Hace cuánto estaba despierto y por qué se veía tan descansado?

—El cerdo se encargó de tus cosas y te dejó ropa limpia en el baño— Yuuri no podía dejar de lado su faceta de entrenador preocupado por ningún motivo, y estaba seguro que el japonés había ordenado su equipaje incluso mejor de lo que él pudo haberlo hecho—Si no estás listo en diez él vendrá a buscarte, yo me apresuraría a menos que desees empezar el día con tu entrenador enfadado— El rubio sacó su celular del bolsillo e hizo abandono de la habitación, Otabek se dio con el colchón en la cara

—Maldita vida—Fue lo que dijo antes de sacar energías de quien sabe dónde para poder levantarse y meterse a la ducha, de fortuna el vuelo duraba unas 14 horas, es decir que tendría al menos 10 horas para recuperarse de la fiesta y de la carencia de sueño que tuvo en los últimos días.

Ya en el salón del desayuno Otabek se sintió aliviado de saber que no era el único con una horrible resaca, Mila estaba casi tan mal como él y ocultaba parte de su rostro con gafas oscuras, frente a ella y sobre la mesa había una bebida isotónica y una gran taza de café, para comer solo tenía unas pocas galletas saladas y frutas, de seguro no podía contener nada más en el estómago.

— ¿Somos los únicos con resaca que tuvieron que levantarse tan temprano? —Se sentó a un lado de la pelirroja una vez tomó su propio desayuno, que consistió en exactamente lo mismo que ella había tomado, cambiando las galletas por tostadas francesas, afortunadamente la resaca no le había afectado el estómago.

—Hubo gente peor, Sara y Mickey se fueron hace una hora, Phichit y Emil tuvieron que irse incluso antes de que comenzaran a servir desayunos, así que estoy realmente preocupada por su estado actual—Leo realmente tenía suerte de vivir en un país limítrofe, de entre todos era el que más podría dormir—Quiero morir, Otabek ¿Por qué fuimos así? No recordaba beber tanto desde el cumpleaños 18 de J.J

—Todos acordamos no volver a hablar de esa noche.

La conversación entre los dos jóvenes con resaca era atentamente escuchada por los dos entrenadores y Yuri, quienes poco y nada entendían a lo que se referían.

—Phichit también menciona esa fiesta —Yuuri dijo, dando un sorbo a su jugo de naranja— ¿Qué tanto pasó ahí?

—Creí que ustedes dos solo habían hablado un par de veces en competencias— Añadió Yuri lo que Mila le dijo cuándo Otabek apenas había llegado a Rusia.

—De hecho esa fiesta fue el día en que hablamos por primera vez— Recordó Mila— La segunda vez que hablamos fue para acordar nunca más hablar de esa fiesta.

—Esa vez el cumpleaños de Jean cayó en el día justo del mundial, el último día, y apenas terminamos todos nos propuso ir a un lugar para celebrar todo junto, no sabemos como pero Jean se las arregló para conseguirnos bebidas gratis durante toda la noche… Fue la mejor y la peor decisión.

—Pero ¿Qué tanto pasó que nadie quiere mencionarlo? —Esta vez fue Victor quien preguntó— ¿Y por qué yo nunca me enteré de esa fiesta?

—Solo fuimos personas en el mismo rango de edad, sin ofender—Dijo Mila— Y sobre lo que pasó no puedo decirlo, básicamente porque aún son recuerdos borrosos.

—A la mañana siguiente reconstruimos la noche a través de las fotos, y la verdad es que no recomiendo que las vean, créanme cuando se los digo— Le complementó Otabek, pero lo único que causó en las otras personas presentes fue mayor curiosidad por saber qué diablos pasó, y una urgencia injustificada por conseguir las fotografías— ¿Podemos comer en paz, por favor?

—Miren quien es el joven lleno de enojo ahora ¿Acaso ustedes dos intercambiaron personalidad? —Bromeó Victor, refiriéndose a su joven pupilo y al chico de la resaca.

—Victor no jodas—Le amenazó Yuri con su tenedor.

—Ahí está mi niño furioso.

El resto del desayuno para fortuna de los chicos afectados por la resaca fue en completo silencio, J.J llegó a la mitad de este metiendo ruido como siempre y se ganó una bofetada de parte de Otabek y un regaño por parte de su esposa, a esas alturas de la resaca el kazajo lo único que quería estar en la nula comodidad del asiento de avión y dormir hasta el aterrizaje en París donde debían hacer la primera escala. Afortunadamente ya se había terminado el desayuno, y la furgoneta que los transportaría al aeropuerto de Vancouver ya los esperaba fuera del hotel.

Pero tampoco se esperó que el camino al aeropuerto tendría tantas curvas, y en vez de mejorar la molesta presión en su cabeza aumentó en su máxima potencia.

—Nadie te mandó a beber tanto— Le regañó Yuuri una vez llegaron al aeropuerto y esperaban a poder subir al avión, de paso le entregó otra bebida isotónica.

—Perdón, mamá… —Otabek miró por la ventana un rato y casi pareció cegarse por el sol de la mañana— ¿Victor no pudo elegir un viaje de noche? Quiero dormir… —Sin oscuridad absoluta le sería imposible dormir, en Rusia se ayudaba con suplementos naturales que le inducían el sueño.

— ¿Quieres una pastilla? Tengo de las que uso para cuando tengo ansiedad.

—Si vuelvo a ingerir algo sólido voy a vomitar, y si yo vomito, tú vomitas.

—Si vomitan hare que los tiren a ambos desde el avión en movimiento, sin paracaídas—Les dijo Yuri, sin quitar en ningún momento los ojos de su teléfono, Mila ya se había dormido en el hombro de su pequeño amigo— Ella es una bruta, puede dormir en cualquier parte, hasta podría pararme y seguiría durmiendo.

— ¿Y Victor?

—Fue a buscar comida, cuando Mila tiene resaca come muchos dulces, y si no se los dan se pone violenta… No es que Mila festeje mucho, pero cada vez que se junta con los chicos de Italia y el otro chico es así.

—Ah…—Añadió el japonés, la verdad es que Otabek no salía mucho y cuando se juntaba con sus amigos lo único que hacían era mirar el televisor hasta la madrugada y nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlo tan afectado por una noche de fiesta— Supongo que Otabek se pasa cuando tiene una noche libre de responsabilidades, supongo que tendré que ser más duro con él al practicar—Yuuri lo dijo con una amable sonrisa, pero para el kazajo eso significaba que se vendría un entrenamiento realmente sádico— Así que procura descansar durante el vuelo.

—Jeje, te regañaron— Se burló el rubio.

— ¿Acaso ustedes no tienen que volver a entrenar también? Mila apenas se mueve.

— ¿Qué crees que hicimos esa semana que no estuvieron? La pista es mucho más silenciosa cuando ustedes no están.

Otabek fue el primero en ponerse de pie cuando anunciaron que podían subir al avión, necesitaba esas valiosas horas de descanso más que cualquier cosa en la vida o en serio iba a vomitar. Lamentablemente hasta la aerolínea conspiró para darle una lección sobre sus actos y a su asiento le llegaba toda la maldita luz del sol, seguramente dormir así sería imposible.

—Toma— Yuri estaba sentado a su lado, y al costado de este, iba Mila quien aún dormía. El rubio le pasaba un cobertor para los ojos, tenía estampado unos ojos de gato así que supuso que eran de él— No creo que los use por ahora, puedes ocuparlos si quieres dormir —El moreno se le quedó mirando un largo rato a los ojos y eso puso nervioso al tigre de hielo— ¡Solo no quiero que vomites aquí y nos metas en problemas a todos! —Desvió su mirada al teléfono y luego de ponerlo en modo avión se puso a jugar algo que Otabek no pudo ver con claridad porque ya tenía sus ojos cubiertos con dicho accesorio.

Afortunadamente podía poner música por instinto ya, y bajo el sonido de una ligera lista de reproducción (que puso a bajo volumen por razones obvias) y se dispuso a dormir, no tenía idea de cuántas horas son a París en avión pero aprovecharía todos esos segundos para dormir y recuperarse de la peor resaca en la historia de sus 18 años. Yuri cayó dormido cuando el sol dejó de llegarles en la cara entre jugar en su celular, dormir y ver a Victor y Yuuri ser asquerosos unos asientos más allá obviamente prefirió dormir, la batería de su teléfono debía durar hasta el primer aterrizaje.

—Yurio, ya aterrizamos, debemos bajar por unas horas—Victor intentaba despertarlo ¿Hace cuánto estaba allí, Otabek y Mila ya no estaban a su lado, por lo que asumió que ya habían bajado con el cerdo japonés— Yuuri dice que tenemos tiempo para almorzar en un restaurante de la zona de embarque, con mi tarjeta podemos entrar a la sala VIP.

Estúpido Victor y su estúpida cantidad asquerosa de dinero.

En el viaje desde París a San Peterbursgo no pasó mucho, todos se preocuparon más de dormir que de ver las películas del avión o disfrutar de la comida que ofrecían en el mismo, por alguna razón todos estaban demasiado agotados y sabían que pisando Rusia debían volver a su régimen normal de entrenamiento, básicamente a su estilo de vida normal. Eso sería hasta el siguiente campeonato en el extranjero o hasta que Victor y Yuuri decidieran casarse, conociendo a Victor no haría una boda pequeña.

El avión aterrizó al aeropuerto de San Peterburgo más o menos al medio día hora local, normalmente las horas de viaje habrían acabado con las energías de cualquiera sin embargo eso no pareció afectar al kazajo y su entrenador, que bajando del avión y pasado todos los controles migratorios correspondientes lo primero que hicieron fue buscar un taxi.

—Otabek y yo nos iremos a la pista para empezar para la Copa de China, Otabek está un poco atrasado con la coreografía ¿Les podemos encargar nuestro equipaje? — Preguntó el japonés, y apenas en ese momento Yuri notó que tanto entrenador como patinador vestían ropa de entrenamiento. Victor como es incapaz de decirle que no a su prometido simplemente los dejó irse. Antes de que subieran al taxi, Otabek se acercó a Yuri y le entregó el cobertor de ojos que le había prestado cuando despegaron en Vancouver.

—Gracias Yuri, me ayudó mucho—Y luego de que se la entregó con la misma mano le revolvió un poco el cabello, pasaron unos segundos antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta de lo que el moreno había hecho— ¡Disculpa! Y-yo no…

—Olvídalo, ve antes de que tu entrenador cerdo se enoje— Le respondió simplemente, y el aludido sin decir nada de vuelta se marchó a entrenar, Yuri se dio la media vuelta y allí mismo se encontró con los ojos azules de Mila, con solo verlos se dio cuenta de lo que la pelirroja quiso decir con esa mirada— No molestes.

— ¿Yo? Yo no he dicho nada… ¿Qué crees que estoy pensando, Yuri bebé?

— ¡Se perfectamente lo que estás pensando, estúpida! No intentes hacerte la que no sabe nada.

— ¿Acaso tengo que saber algo? ¿Hay algo que no me has contado?

—Niños, no peleen y suban a la furgoneta o los haré entrenar amarrados de los brazos— Les advirtió Victor desde arriba del vehículo. Tanto Mila como Yuri sabían perfectamente que era capaz de hacerlo si no se callaban, mejor no jugar con el buen humor de Nikiforov, menos en un día en que debían entrenar.

—Ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué ellos se fueron antes a entrenar? ¿Tu prometido ya no quiere que entrenemos en conjunto? —Yuri le preguntó a Victor, desde que llegaron a Rusia que compartían horarios en la pista pero hace un tiempo que el japonés pedía usarla mucho más temprano, y seguían allí para cuando él y Victor llegaban.

—A Otabek le cuesta mucho aprender nuevas coreografías, creo que están haciendo cambios a su programa libre… O algo así, Yuuri no me cuenta eso, es reservado con ese tema— Victor miró su teléfono, luego la ventana, luego el teléfono otra vez— ¡Yurio mi prometido me esconde cosas! ¿No debería saber lo que hace en el trabajo? ¿No es eso una señal?

—Estás hablando sin sentidos, Victor— Interrumpió Mila— Tanto tú como Yuri bebé son enfermos de competitivos, por eso es que ni Yuuri ni Otabek quieren hablar de lo que hacen cuando entrenan sin nosotros, después de todo podemos pasar juntos todo el tiempo pero para el Grand Prix seremos competidores de todos modos.

Silencio otra vez, dos pares de ojos clavados en la mujer del equipo.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres tan inteligente? —Rompió el silencio Yuri, como respuesta Mila le tiró el envoltorio de su barra de proteínas hecho una pelota— No tenía idea de que le costaban las coreografías, digo, tiene cara de ser de estos tipos a los que nada les sale mal.

—Creo que tomó clases con Yakov hace algunos años pero no resultó por lo mismo, la verdad es que lo escuché de las otras chicas hace un tiempo.

—Si hubiese sido así lo sabría —De inmediato Yuri intervino— Yo tomaba esas clases antes de que Yakov se hiciera mi entrenador debí haberlo visto alguna vez de haber estado allí. Prácticamente nací yendo a todos los campamentos que hizo Yakov. —Mila se alzó de hombros y contestó una llamada de sus padres, dejando allí el tema. Sin embargo Yuri se quedó pensando un rato, siendo sincero no recordaba a nadie de las personas con las que tomó alguna clase con él en los años antes del debut, menos recordaría a alguien que probablemente tomó cursos para mayores.

Diablos, ahora que recordó al kazajo recordó su mano revolviendo su cabello ¿Por qué demonios lo hizo? Otra pregunta es ¿Por qué se le hizo tan satisfactorio que lo hiciera? Se revolvió el cabello con ambas manos hasta dejar su peinado hecho un desastre, Puta vida y maldito Otabek, que hace un lío de la cabeza de Yuri.

En la pista de hielo y ya sin resaca Otabek tomaba todo el impulso que pudo para saltar y terminar en un perfecto Triple Axel. Desde el borde de la pista Yuuri grababa un vídeo y tomaba nota de algunas cosas.

—Vas a tener que saltar más alto si lo quieres lograr. No entiendo por qué no le pides ayuda a Yurio con eso, sus saltos son bastante buenos, no lo suficiente altos, pero buenos—Otabek tomó su botella de agua mientras escuchaba las palabras de su entrenador. Cuando terminó de dar un largo sorbo dejó la botella en el suelo otra vez y se quedó mirando al mayor.

—Si le pido ayuda será sospechoso por muchas razones, la primera porque aunque vivamos en la misma casa nos decimos como dos palabras por día— Yuuri se alzó de hombros— además si se enteran que estamos intentando el Quad Axel puede que pasen dos cosas, la primera que Victor nos regañe a ambos y la segunda que Yuri sea tan testarudo como para querer intentarlo y sabes que con su físico no puede.

—Vale, vale, no le pedirás ayuda a Yurio, pero lo que he visto es que se están llevando mejor estos últimos días.

—Creo que el salto debe ser más largo que alto para no complicar el aterrizaje —Cambió el tema y volvió el hielo.

— ¿Ajustaste la venda en tu rodilla?

—Sí, mamá.

—Solo no te jodas la rodilla.

Tres horas y media más tarde el resto de los patinadores de hielo aparecieron de uno en uno, los primeros en aparecer fueron Victor y Yuri, quienes no tardaron en iniciar su trabajo en la pista, por su parte Yuuri y Otabek ya habían dejado de trabajar en su proyecto secreto y estaban preocupados ahora de pulir la coreaografía del programa corto del kazajo.

— ¿Vas a seguir con tu pequeño secreto, Yuuri? —Víctor se puso detrás del japonés y le rodeó cálidamente con ambos brazos— Me intriga saber qué es tan importante como para que me lo ocultes.

—Victor, te amo mucho pero recuerda que en la pista de hielo nuestros protegidos son rivales ¿Quieres comer pescado a la cena?

—Solo si eso implica que tú serás mi postre.

—Vitya, recuerdo haberte dicho que nada de eso aquí en…

— ¿Yurio está hablando con Otabek un poco más allá? —Cortó la conversación el ruso, apuntando a un rincón de la pista, el rubio se acercó al kazajo después de que este último realizara una pequeña pirueta en el hielo. Yuuri se les quedó mirando un rato, pero aunque quisiera no podía escuchar lo que se decían.

—Deberías relajar un poco los brazos, tus movimientos se ven demasiado rígidos y no se ve bien… —El rubio movió los brazos como el kazajo lo había hecho antes, corrigiendo lo que le había mencionado al moreno— Si lo haces de esta manera se verá mejor.

—Creo que Yurio está ayudando a Otabek con su coreografía— Desde el borde de la pista Victor y Yuuri seguían observando abrazados el uno al otro— Eso es una sorpresa…

—Es bueno que comiencen a llevarse bien —El japonés no pudo esconder una sonrisa de satisfacción, ya que a todas luces parecía que su charla con Yuri había funcionado. Y eso mejoraría mucho el ánimo de su protegido, que desde que llegaron a Rusia parecía haber desaparecido— Me alegra.

— ¿Tanto alegra a mi bello prometido como para elegir una fecha apropiada para la boda?

—Tal vez, pero podemos discutirlo una vez vayas a ayudar a Mila con su ToeLoop.

Victor se alejó para ir a donde la joven pelirroja solicitaba su ayuda y el japonés se quedó por otro rato viendo como el rubio intentaba ayudar a Otabek a pulir su coreografía, porque sus problemas para aprenderlas nunca fue una mentira, el kazajo sí necesitaba más tiempo que un patinador normal para memorizar una coreografía completa, pero Yuri parecía tenerle paciencia. Al japonés le agregó mucho ver que sus palabras con el menor habían generado un cambio y al menos había algo que cambió después del viaje a Vancouver, a pesar de que todo parecía seguir su curso normal.

 **Notas de la autora.**

AL FIN TENGO COMPUTADORA NUEVA.

Básicamente demoré por eso, se me había olvidado pasar los capítulos del pc de mi papá a este nuevo y después no los encontraba y casi me mato, ejeje.

Otabek quiere arriesgar su vida e intentar el Quad Axel, es un secreto que mantiende con Yuuri y nadie más sabe. Pero algo que no es un secreto es que Yuuri es un OtaYuri shipper a morir y nadie se da cuenta, porque actúa de cupido desde las sombras.

Yuurimom is the best mom.

Ayer nevó en donde vivo, fue cuático, pero preferí seguir durmiendo (¿) De donde soy nunca hay nieve y todos en mi casa hicieron escándalo, porque se puso a nevar como a las 2 de la mañana, jaja.

Los siguientes capítulos espero vengan más seguido, porque en el pc me molestaba un poquito escribir, me sentía sucia (¿) Y bueno, tengo unas pocas ideas que ordenar antes de proseguir, pero ya saben, siempre escribo todo pensando en lo que les gustaría ver.

Winter is Here, babes 3


	8. ¿Esto es una cita?

**Capítulo 7: ¿Esto es una cita?**

Mila podrá ser un poco ruidosa, más extrovertida que el resto de jóvenes de su edad pero eso no quitaba que era extremadamente observadora. Por eso no fue sorpresa ver la atracción que Otabek siente hacia Yuri desde el primer momento en que los vio compartiendo el mismo espacio. Por alguna razón su corazón le decía que el rubio sentía lo mismo, y que toda esa verdad estaba escondida tras una gruesa capa de odio y negación. Por eso trabajó desde las sombras y para lograr algún acercamiento en ambos. Por eso habló con Yuuri en secreto para que conversara con su joven amigo, y por eso ponía un vaso lleno cada vez que Otabek parecía haberse terminado un trago en la boda de J.J

Pero parece ser que Yuri es un lento y Otabek un estúpido, porque a pesar de que los gritos desaparecieron nada parecía cambiar. O al menos el kazajo no se daba cuenta de que Yuri comenzaba a ser más simpático con su persona. Es por esto que de una vez por todas la pelirroja decidió actuar de forma directa, uno de los dos debía actuar si no todo se transformaría en un círculo vicioso que trascendería por siglos y siglos.

—Otabek ¿Te parece si vamos a Java Lava después de entrenar?—La chica se acercó al aludido después de que Yuri le ayudara con un movimiento—Quiero hablar una cosa contigo

— ¿Qué quieres hablar con él?— Yuri preguntó, cruzándose de brazos— ¿Cansada de la vida de soltera acaso?— Mila estuvo a punto de estallar en risas, ya que aunque intentó ocultarlo, se podía notar un poco de celos en sus palabras.

—Tranquilo bebé, sabes que eres el único chico que me importa, solo te robaré a tu amigo un ratito ¿Acaso eso es un problema, quieres seguir entrenando con él?—Le guiñó el ojo, y tanto Yuri como Otabek se pusieron rojos de la vergüenza.

—Espera, nosotros no...—Interrumpió Otabek, intentando aclarar algo a Mila pero no pudo lograrlo, ya que Yuri ya había entrado en su modo de furia.

— ¡Qué estupidez estás diciendo maldita! Vayan donde se les pegue la regalada gana, si quieren vayan y cásense ahora que está de moda—Les gritó a ambos y se dio la media vuelta, alejándose a todo lo que sus patines pudieron.

—Entonces nos vemos en una hora en Java Lava, yo invito ¿Por qué no practicas el movimiento que te enseñaba Yuri? Te veían tan pero tan concentrado en prestarle atención que supongo que aprendiste perfecto— Molestó al muchacho y volvió a hacer sus cosas, Otabek por su parte no tenía idea de que tenía la cara completamente roja y que estaba parado en medio de la pista.

— ¡Tierra llamando a Otabek!— Le llamó la atención su entrenador— Una vez más la coreografía completa y puedes ir a las duchas, pero si noto que tienes la cabeza en Marte nos quedaremos aquí más tiempo— El aludido asintió sin decir nada y e inició la coreografía, es mejor no hacer enojar a Yuuri en ese estado, o le va a pesar.

Afortunadamente su entrenador le dejó irse y estuvo a tiempo en Java Lava donde Mila ya lo esperaba con un par de irlandeses y un par de Muffins de zanahoria. Como era ella quien dijo que tenía algo que decir saludó cordialmente al mismo tiempo que se sentaba frente a ella y esperó a que iniciara la charla, aunque una parte de si sabía perfectamente que era lo que la patinadora tenía para decir.

—No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero Yuri ha estado actuando diferente contigo— Dio un sorbo a su café— Y quiero saber por qué no has hecho nada al respecto, no has intentado dar ni un solo paso, Altin.

—No sé a qué te refieres, Mila.

—No intentes hacerte el que no entiende nada conmigo, porque estos hermosos ojos que tengo no son solo para añadirme atractivo, he visto cosas, y estoy segura de que sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero—El moreno se sintió expuesto, atrapado, creía que solo era evidente para sus amigos más cercanos la atracción que siente hacia el chico prodigio del patinaje y que el resto simplemente lo ignoraba o lo confundía con admiración o respeto, después de todo para su edad Yuri es un deportista admirable. Se quedó mirando a Mila un rato, desde que mencionó que tenía una pequeña chance con el rubio que se puso a pensar en métodos para acercarse de una forma más allá de lo amistoso, pero cada vez que existía la oportunidad para realizar un movimiento algo hacía clic en su cabeza, y desistía por temor a recibir como réplica un montón de gritos de Plisetsky.

—Es que no sé cómo hacerlo— Admitió.

—En la boda de J.J compartieron el mismo cuarto ¿Me estás diciendo que no… Nada?

—Es que estaba borracho.

— ¿No que los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad?

—Cuando estoy borracho me da mucho sueño—Eso fue error de Mila, de ahora en adelante en sus planes de cupido no iba a incluir emborrachar a alguno de los dos, a partir de ahora debía trabajar en hacerlos reaccionar estando lúcidos.

—Bueno, es bueno que sepas que por si no te has dado cuenta voy a ayudarte con este asunto que tienes con mi amigo. Pero me están generando un problema ustedes dos —Con la gente que tenía confianza Mila no tenía problema en hablar con la boca llena, por lo que todo esto lo dijo mientras sacaba pequeños pedazos de su Muffin con los dedos— Ambos tienen una especie de miedo por dar el paso y eso me estresa, me dan ganas de golpearlos, como tú eres el mayor y el más accesible, estoy hablando contigo, si tuviera esta conversación con Yuri probablemente ya me hubiera gritado y negado todo hace cinco minutos.

— ¿Y qué propones?

—Yuri es como un gato asustado, te atacará hagas lo que hagas a menos que demuestres que no le harás daño, comienza por cosas pequeñas, invitarlo a comer, comprar un juguete para su gata… Llevarlo a casa.

— ¿Llevarlo a casa? Yuri suele irse con Victor.

—Entonces creo que no has notado que nuestra conversación está siendo meticulosamente observada por un gato escurridizo que está sentado en las mesas del fondo— Otabek se sintió tentado a voltear para confirmar las palabras de Mila, sin embargo si resultaba ser cierto el rubio armaría un escándalo a verse descubierto. La pelirroja en cambio tenía vista completa de Yuri, quien intentaba disimular usando gafas de sol en un lugar cerrado, pero seguía usando su chaqueta del equipo olímpico, naturalmente destacaba— Podrías comprarle un jugo o algo para el camino, Yuri no reacciona muy bien a la cafeína— Tomó su vaso y lo que quedaba de Muffin y se puso de pie, dispuesta a irse— Ahora debo irme porque hay un libro de Psicopatología esperando por mí en casa ¡Nos vemos!

—Espera, Mila—Ella no se sentó, pero sí se quedó quieta para escuchar lo que el moreno tenía para decir— ¿Crees que haya escuchado algo?

—Está como a unos 15 metros, además tu ruso tiene acento, necesitaría oídos supersónicos para escucharlo, ahora en serio debo estudiar para el examen o voy a morir ¡Nos vemos!

Mila tomó un taxi apenas salió de la cafetería, fue entonces cuando Otabek se dio la media vuelta y vio a Yuri dispuesto a irse también, las palabras de la pelirroja en ese entonces resonaron en su cabeza, y llamó la atención del menor antes de que saliera de Java Lava.

— ¿Un poco de cafeína para reponer energías del entrenamiento?—El rubio se crispó como gato al escuchar la voz del ajeno y se dio la media vuelta algo nervioso al sentirse atrapado en su intento por espiar lo que para él era una cita entre la chica y el kazajo.

—Pero no bebiste nada.

—B-bueno ¡Eso no te incumbe! Resulta que no asimilo bien la cafeína.

—Bien ¿Vas a casa? Te invito algo.

—Voy con Victor.

—Se fue con Yuuri hace un buen rato, pensé que te habían dicho que iban a ir más temprano, creo que tenía que ver con la boda ¿Entonces jugo de frambuesa? —El más bajo rodó los ojos, pero de todos modos aceptó el jugo y caminar hasta el departamento de Victor, ya que a esa hora tomar el transporte era básicamente suicidarse o aumentar el riesgo de encontrarse a una Yuri Angel en un trescientos por ciento, así que al menos en horario punta hacer uso de un autobús era una pésima idea. El camino fue básicamente muy incómodo, ya que ni Yuri ni Otabek sabían qué decir, no tenían idea de cómo iniciar una conversación el uno con el otro sin que uno fuesen interrumpidos o uno de los dos (Bueno, Yuri) terminara gritándole a algo o alguien. ¿Patinaje? Eso era demasiado dentro de su trabajo, básicamente hablan de patinaje todo el día, tampoco es que tuvieran algo nuevo que hablar de ello, entrenan juntos en teoría y Otabek no diría nunca sus intenciones de realizar el Quad Axel, por lo que todo fue silencio en el camino hasta que Yuri se terminó su jugo y musitó un "Gracias"

Hasta que llegaron al apartamento y encontraron en la sala una nota de Victor que decía que volvería con Yuuri al día siguiente y que se prepararan la cena.

— ¿Esto es una puta broma? ¿No pueden simplemente follar en su casa, como la gente normal?

—No creo que…—Otabek intentó defenderlos, pero Yuri simplemente alzó las cejas, mirándolo fijo— Bien, sí, tienes razón. Pero supongo que querían ¿Una escapada?

—Pero moriré de hambre— Se lanzó al sofá y Potya se subió con él, recostándose sobre su abdomen— Victor sabe que no sé cocinar ni sopa instantánea.

—Tampoco es que tú tengas que cocinar… Yo me encargo de la cena, no te preocupes.

Yuri en ese preciso instante se enteró que Otabek cocinaba, y no solo eso, sino que también lo hacía de forma extraordinaria. En realidad no le prestó mucha atención en la cocina hasta que un aroma bastante atrayente llegó hasta su nariz. Primero cebolla, después una mezcla de especias que no que no pudo terminar y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba junto a Potya y Makkachin viendo un poco más de cerca como preparaba la cena. No pasó mucho rato para que Otabek notara esto y no pudiera aguantarse la risa.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

—Es que se ve muy gracioso que estés parado con Makacchin y Potya mirando.

—Es solo que no tenía idea de que cocinabas, como Yuuri hace todo aquí

—Eso no significa que no pueda cocinar, cuando entrené con Leo en Estados Unidos aprendí porque vivía solo en un apartamento, el internet ayuda bastante a mejorar, de todos modos no me gusta hacerlo así que solo lo hago cuando es necesario— Todo esto lo dijo mientras ponía a trabajar la olla para arroz y tomaba la leche de coco del refrigerador.

—Yo nunca aprendí, cuando estaba con Yakov él nos alimentaba a Victor y a mí y ahora que vivo con él pues te das cuenta que tampoco se me hace necesario, tampoco es que vaya a vivir toda la vida con él, así que supongo que algún día debo aprender a dejar de ser tan inútil— El rubio tomó una silla alta y se sentó en la encimera a mirar con mayor detalle qué era lo que estaba cocinando, ya que a su juicio la leche de coco se usaba para preparaciones dulces y tratamientos caseros para la cara o el pelo.

—Yo pretendo mudarme cuando Victor y Yuuri se casen, ya sabes, no me gustaría andar por ahí interrumpiendo la vida de recién casados, algún día podré encontrarme con algo que no quiero ver—Bromeó, y ambos rieron un poco.

—Tienes razón, será asqueroso verlos todos los días.

El moreno añadió camarones a la receta y después de un rato, en el que el arroz estuvo listo puso la comida en platos, de los vasos, cubiertos y servilletas se encargó Yuri también de arrastrar otra silla alta para comer en la encimera, no tenía sentido usar la mesa grande del comedor si solo estaban los dos.

— ¿Qué es esto que acompaña el arroz? No digo que no lo vaya a comer, pero no había visto que alguien cocinara algo así— Con su tenedor movió un camarón, mientras el moreno servía un poco de té helado en los vasos.

—Curry de camarón, no le puse picante ya que no sé si te gusta o no, así que solo tiene algunas especias que encontré— Realmente con esos ingredientes Yuri hubiese hecho algo como poner los camarones en un plato de sopa y bañarlo en cantidades industriales de salsa de soja, jamás hubiese pensado en hacer un plato que consistiera mayoritariamente por un montón de especias. El rubio tomó un poco de curry con arroz y se lo llevó a la boca mientras aún salía vapor de la comida, Otabek aún no probaba su separación, ya que estaba esperando que el menor lo probara antes para saber que si tiene o no su aprobación.

—Uhm… Esto está delicioso, mierda, es lo mejor que he probado en toda la vida ¿En serio dices algo como que no te gusta cocinar? Dios, podría comer esto todos los días— La verdad es que no esperaba esa especie de reacción del menor, pero al ver su rostro tan feliz por comer algo después de entrenar era tan cautivadora que su corazón hizo un giro completo, si cocinar todos los días significaba ver esa reacción en Yuri definitivamente lo haría hasta el último de sus días. Pero tal vez estuvo mirando demasiado y tal vez el rubio se dio cuenta de esto y se puso rojo a las orejas— M-moría de hambre, tampoco es que esté mejor de cualquier cosa que cocina el cerdo… Está bien, sí, eso, podré sobrevivir sin envenenarme.

—Supongo que podré no-envenenarte en otras oportunidades para que no hagamos mal par con Victor y Yuuri.

—Te amar… Es decir —Carraspeó antes de decir cualquier cosa que estuvo a punto de decir porque demonios, esa comida estaba realmente buena— Que amaría no tener que gastar mi dinero en delivery cada vez que esos dos quieren vivir su época de Luna de Miel antes de siquiera estar casados.

—Creo que ellos viven la etapa de Luna de Miel desde que se conocieron y no han salido de ahí desde entonces.

La conversación desde allí fluyó a un ritmo que fue un poco alarmante tomando en cuenta que ninguno de los dos era precisamente una persona de charla. Pero durante una sola sobremesa Otabek se enteró del nombre completo de su gata, que una vez pudiera hacerlo le gustaría tomar un minor en diseño de vestuario y que en realidad disfruta de vivir con Victor, ya que cuando estuvo a cargo de Yakov y su ex mujer no podía tener posters de música pegados en la habitación. Por el otro lado Yuri se enteró de que Otabek habla Kazajo, ruso, inglés (Eso ya lo sabía, pues viviendo todos en el departamento se hablaba una rara mezcla de idiomas entre el ruso y el inglés) y francés, que cuando entrenó en Canadá tuvo que asistir a la misma escuela que J.J, que fue Leo quien le presentó a la persona que le enseñó a mezclar música y que está haciendo el major en psicología para tener algo en lo que dedicarse una vez el trabajo de DJ y patinador le pasen la cuenta.

—Todavía no puedo creer que seas tan cercano a esos dos, digo, cada uno es demasiado diferente al otro, sobre todo J.J ¿Cómo te aguantas el querer golpearlo?

—No me aguanto—Confesó— Pero supongo que es porque por alguna razón congeniamos y las cosas siguieron así, de no querer su amistad hubiese cortado el contacto una vez dejé de entrenar con cada uno— Se alzó de hombros y sirvió otro vaso de té helado, hace ya un buen rato que se habían terminado la comida, pero seguían charlando— Supongo que lo mismo te pasa con Mila o Victor, dices no soportarlos pero siento que confías mucho en ellos.

—Supongo que tienes razón…—Por primera vez en los 16 años de vida del ruso, le estaba dando la razón a alguien, pero el emocional momento se vio interrumpido por el sonido de un celular, siendo más específicos, el del mayor. Este miró por unos segundos la pantalla dudando si contestar, pero finalmente lo hizo después de disculparse con un gesto con Yuri, al parecer la llamada era importante.

—Llamas en mal momento, estaba aplicando tu consejo— Era Mila, pero Yuri no sabía eso— Sí, no, no, espera ¿Era para mañana? Si te escuché cuando dijiste que ibas a leer eso pero pensé que estabas adelantando trabajos. Demonios, tengo como la mitad, supongo que puedo terminarlo en la madrugada y dormir un poco antes de tener que ir a entrenar. Sí, es mejor si nos ayudamos para no morir, sí, sí, nos vemos— El moreno cortó la llamada en un evidente estado de frustración, y el rubio sinceramente no tenía idea que pudo haber sido esa llamada, por lo que observaba en silencio con ojos de pura duda— Era Mila, quería saber si había encontrado una referencia para una parte de un ensayo que es para mañana… Y yo olvidé completamente la existencia de ese ensayo, lo siento, pero tengo que correr si no quiero ser un zombie mañana.

—Sí, no importa, yo lavo los platos— El contrario acababa de recordar que su amiga pelirroja y el kazajo estaban cursando las mismas materias. De todos modos ya era muy tarde, tanto que Makacchin y Puma Tiger Scorpion ya estaban durmiendo, mejor lavar los trastes rápido e ir a hacer lo mismo que sus mascotas, tal vez con silencio en toda la casa Otabek podría hacer su ensayo más rápido y no ser un zombie en el entrenamiento— Si llegas como zombie nos van a regañar a ambos así que no te excedas —Su preocupación la ocultó con su tradicional y agresiva manera de ser.

—Buenas noches, Yuri.

No respondió de vuelta, pero quería hacerlo. Tampoco tenía idea de por qué su voz no salió, pero prefirió ignorar esos pensamientos y encargarse de los trastes. Mientras recibía un montón de mensajes de texto de Mila preguntando por cómo fue la noche sin "los padres" en casa. Respondió a ellos una vez tuvo las manos secas y sintió la urgencia de contarle a la pelirroja todo lo que pasó "La maldita sí que sabe persuadir para que digas todo" pensaba, enviando un último mensaje para terminar su relato. Después de que cada uno de ellos fue marcado como "Visto" su amiga no tardó en responder con un montón de emojis de corazones y los de la pareja de dos hombres tomados de la mano.

"Eso suena totalmente como una cita doméstica, él cocinó para ti y pasaron el rato conversando cómodamente en casa como en las comedias románticas, por dios Yuri déjame ser la productora de tu vida, podríamos ganar más que los Kardashian"

Y otro montón de emojis.

"Por favor no sigas escribiendo estupideces y vuelve a hacer tu ensayo"

"Yuri, fue una cita"

"¡Que no fue una cita maldita sea!"

Fue lo único que respondió antes de apagar todas las luces, tomar a su gata del sofá e irse a su habitación a dormir tranquilamente. Como su habitación se encontraba contigua a la de Otabek y su sueño es liviano, pudo escucharlo teclear en su computadora hasta tarde, pero no le importó ya que su gata estaba tan acurrucada que su cama era una fortaleza de la que no quiso levantarse hasta que la alarma sonó al día siguiente.

—Buenos días, te ves terrible—Saludó a Otabek quien ya estaba intentando recuperar la energía a través de una gran taza de café— ¿Pudiste entregar el ensayo a tiempo? —El contrario asintió en silencio, mirando su tostada como si ver la mantequilla derretirse sobre el pan fuese la cosa más interesante del planeta— Veo que no tienes buen humor por las mañanas.

El desayuno de Yuri consistía básicamente el granola con jugo de naranja y huevos revueltos, algo grande para su pequeño y delgado cuerpo pero Victor se interesaba más por su consumo de nutrientes que por el resto, después de todo le quedaban unos pocos años de crecimiento. En el tiempo que demoró en tomar su desayuno Otabek fue capaz de despertar y volvió a su habitación a buscar su mochila de entrenamiento. Ese día debían ir por su cuenta a la pista, ya que Victor y Yuuri los esperarían allá.

— ¿Alguna vez has subido en una motocicleta?— Preguntó Otabek, llevando a la sala su bolso de entrenar y ¿Dos cascos?

—No…

—Bueno, si no quieres tomar el autobús puedes ir conmigo, tengo un casco extra— En secreto Yuri quería subirse a la motocicleta del kazajo cada vez que la veía estacionada fuera de casa y la idea de poder por fin hacerlo le emocionaba, pero claro, no iba a mostrarlo frente a él o se vería ridículo.

—Okay, vamos antes de que el viejo calvo nos comience a llamar porque demoramos mucho—Yuri mantenía sus cosas de entrenamiento en la entrada porque era usual que tuviera que correr en las mañanas, por lo que con terminar su desayuno ya estaban ambos listos para irse. Otro momento incómodo se vivió cuando con el motor andando Yuri tuvo que subirse a la motocicleta detrás de Otabek ¿De dónde diablos debía tomarse para caer? ¿Acaso no había forma de evitar el contacto físico?

—Ey ¿Subes o no?— Cierto, la idea era llegar a tiempo a entrenar.

—Sí, un momento —Ajustó el casco y se subió detrás del moreno en la motocicleta, y con un poco de vergüenza rodeó con los brazos el cuerpo del más alto para sujetarse. Una vez el mayor tomó más velocidad por mero instinto de agarró un poco más fuerte, pero pocos minutos en el camino bastaron para sentir confianza suficiente por el conductor. Y no solo eso, simplemente había algo que hacía sentir que todo estaba perfectamente bien, no solo la gran habilidad para conducir del otro patinador, simplemente existía comodidad.

—¿Les pasó algo en el camino? —Preguntó Yuuri al verlos llegar, en la pista de momento solo estaban él, Victor y Mila.

—No —Respondió Otabek quitándose el casco y los guantes para conducir— ¿Por qué?

—Ambos están rojos como tomates—Añadió Mila entre risas, lo que hizo que los dos aludidos se pusieran aún más rojos— Oh, los amo, no dejen de ser como son jamás— Aún muerta de la risa, ingresó a la pista. Y sin decir nada Otabek y Yuri comenzaron a alistarse.

—Yuuri ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?—Preguntó Victor a su prometido, quien también reía por lo bajo.

—Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, querido —Le acarició la mejilla al más alto y le dio un corto beso— Después te cuento ¿Si?

—Pero ¡Yuuri!— Reclamó Victor, pero Yuuri ya estaba unos metros más allá preparando la música para que Otabek comenzara a practicar.

 **Notas de la autora.**

Otabek preparando recetas de Tasty UK porque, en realidad yo soy pésima en la cocina y no sé qué se cena, porque en mi país no se cena (¿) recurrí al siempre salvador Buzzfeed. Este capítulo lo terminé anoche como a las tres de la mañana pero dije "no puedes subir algo a las tres de la mañana"

En un principio este capítulo se iba centrar en como Mila iba a ayudar a que las cosas entre los dos tortolos se formaran más rápido pero, salió esto. Tuve que cambiar el nombre del capítulo y todo. Pero esperen, veremos más de Yuuri celoso en el siguiente capítulo porque Why not?

También veremos competencias y tal vez cameos de otras parejas porque hoy empezaré a escribir y hoy siento el Yaoi a flor de piel.

¡Gracias por leer y nos leemos en el próximo episodio, Bye!


	9. Francia

**Capítulo 8: Francia.**

Ya se hizo costumbre para Victor y Yuuri acompañarse mutuamente a las competencias en las que el protegido del uno participaba y el otro no, y por mera añadidura Yuri siempre terminaba metido en un avión a otro país sin siquiera tener que competir, esta vez no sería la excepción ya que Otabek debía participar en el Trophee de France como su última competencia antes de terminar las clasificatorias para el Grand Prix, afortunadamente para el moreno solo dependía de sí mismo para clasificar a la final, bastaba con alcanzar el bronce para estar dentro de los seis finalistas.

— Ahora que lo pienso Yurio y Otabek no se encontraron en ningún clasificatorio, eso significa que solo podrás enfrentarse en las finales ¿No es eso emocionante?— Victor dijo cuándo esperaban a pasar el control migratorio del aeropuerto llegando a Francia.

— Voy a patearle el trasero, y tendrás que pagarme muy bien por ganar, viejo — Cada vez que alguno de sus pupilos ganaba una competencia Victor les hacía un regalo como especie de refuerzo positivo, y le prometió al menor que si ganaba el Grand Prix le daría un regalo en verdad grande.

— Yurio, piensa que tengo un matrimonio que costear, por favor, ten piedad de tu padre.

— ¡No soy tu hijo!

El japonés y el kazajo miraban la escena pensando que eso era una total mentira, ya que mirara por donde se le mirara Yurio parecía hijo de Victor y solo la poca diferencia de edad entre ellos hacía imposible dicha posibilidad. Solo tenían esa noche para descansar por lo que fueron directo al hotel y cenaron en el restaurante de allí, para la poca fortuna de Yuri, que nunca fue muy bueno interactuando con otros patinadores, estaban absolutamente todos los participantes cenando en el mismo lugar, el primero en acercarse a su mesa fue Giacometti, conocido amigo de antaño de Nikiforov.

— Ha pasado tiempo, Victor. No tuve tiempo de felicitarte personalmente por la boda.

— ¿No estabas allí? Recuerdo perfectamente haber bebido un par de copas contigo antes de la cena.

— Me refiero a individualmente, ya sabes, tuve que irme temprano a mi habitación a solucionar unas cosas con mi propio esposo.

— ¿La vida de casado te trata bien, Chris?

— Nunca antes me había sentido mejor.

Luego Yuuri se unió a la conversación y estuvieron hablando un buen rato sobre lugares recomendados para realizar la boda, color de manteles, salones y otras cosas que en verdad para nadie más que los mayores tenía sentido. Ya el rubio se estaba aburriendo así que decidió hacer el intento por entablar una conversación. Pero este intento se vio rápidamente interrumpido ya que en la única silla vacía que tenía la mesa estaba sentada una chica que nunca había visto antes, tenía el cabello castaño y ojos tan claros como los de la esposa de J.J. Con disimulo sacó su celular, lo puso en silencio y con el mismo disimulo tomó una fotografía de la desconocida, quien se veía muy animada hablando de quién sabe qué cosa con Otabek, obviamente la envió a Mila, la persona que viene después de Victor en conocer personas en el mundo del patinaje.

 **Yuri ha enviado una foto: quien diablos**

 **Mila:** Oh, ella es Tammi Imfurst. Patinadora Estadounidense… Deberías prestar más atención al mundo que te rodea, me la he topado en otras competencias hace al menos… 6 años.

 **Mila:** Pero olvídalo ¿Qué hace en su mesa?

 **Yuri:** Habla con Otabek, puedo ver como se le afilan los colmillos. Oh Dios, está que se le tira encima.

 **Mila:** Y Otabek qué hace?

 **Yuri:** Absolutamente nada, sabes que es un maldito que no puede ser descortés.

 **Mila** : Y por qué no la sacas tú?

 **Yuri** : Porque Victor me va a regañar.

 **Mila** : Espera un rato, enviaré refuerzos.

¿Refuerzos, acaso Mila conocía a todos los patinadores menores de 25 de todo el globo terráqueo? Podría estar seguro que competía de cerca con Phichit Chulanont en el título de persona con más números de patinadores en el teléfono. No dijo nada de todos modos y esperó de todo corazón que la ayuda llegara pronto tratase de quien se tratase, incluso aceptaría que su refuerzo fuese J.J (Aunque fuese imposible ya que se dio un receso de medio año para disfrutar su vida de recién casado) Ya que por Dios santo o cualquier otra entidad superior, la voz del canadiense era como el canto de los ángeles comparados con los de Imfurst ¿Era legal en los Estados Unidos que alguien tuviese una voz tan aguda? Si la ayuda no llegaba pronto, iba a tirarle un vaso de agua accidentalmente a propósito, no lograba entender cómo es que Otabek mantenía su cortés semblante ante tan molesta presencia.

— ¡Tammi, tanto tiempo que no te veía! — De la nada Sara Crispino apareció y saludó animadamente a la chica tomándola por los hombros — Necesito saber cómo te ha ido en este último tiempo ¿Por qué no vienes y te sientas conmigo a charlar?

— Pero, estaba hablando con Beka — "Beka ¿Quién diablos le dio el derecho para llamarlo de esa manera?" Pensó el rubio.

— Estaremos bien, no te preocupes — Dijo el ruso sin darle la oportunidad a Otabek de regarla y dejar a la chica en su mesa por más tiempo, Sara tomó del brazo a la intrusa y la arrastró varias mesas más allá donde estaba toda la familia Crispino esperando por ella. Antes de perderlas de vista, la italiana cruzó miradas con Yuri y le guiñó un ojo, supo de inmediato que la morena era la ayuda que Mila había mencionado. Segundos más tarde su celular vibró, un mensaje de la pelirroja que le salvó de una sanción de la comisión de ética del patinaje.

 **Mila** : Sara dijo que debes regalarle un chocolate por el favor

 **Yuri** : ¿Acaso nos espías a todos que siempre sabes cuándo mandar un mensaje?

Mila no respondió así que dejó el teléfono pantalla abajo sobre la mesa, y se quedó mirando un rato a Otabek que miraba a todos lados como si no entendiera ni un poco de lo que estuvo pasando los últimos minutos. Yuri posó el codo sobre la mesa y también se le quedó mirando un rato.

— Asi que "Beka" ¿Eh? — Dijo, imitando el característico tono de voz que la chica había utilizado para referirse al que tenía en la silla de al lado — Esa chica totalmente era molesta.

— La verdad es que agradezco que Sara apareciera, quería cenar solo charlando contigo, pero no sabía cómo echarla sin herir sus sentimientos — Otabek suspiró con cansancio, este era tan profundo como cuando tenía largas sesiones de entrenamiento. Yuri iba a reírse de que el contrario parecía tan cansado de la chica como él mismo pero los meseros aparecieron con la cena.

— No sabía que te llevabas con otros patinadores aparte de tus amigos— Agregó Yuri después de llevar unos minutos comiendo en silencio, del otro lado de la mesa los adultos hablaban de otros temas ya que Chris y su esposo habían agregado una silla para poder cenar con ellos, lo que hizo que la silla de Yuri y Otabek estuviera más cerca para conversar.

— No lo hago… Ella entrenaba en la misma pista que Leo y yo cuando estuve en Estados Unidos, y desde entonces ella no me suelta cada que me ve… Es incómodo, si nos llega a ver una revista Yuuri me va a regañar.

— ¿Acaso es un problema que te vean con ella? Tiene una voz tan agradable… —El sarcasmo que Yuri utilizó en esa frase fue tanto que Otabek no pudo evitar reírse por el comentario, la verdad es que no había persona que la escuchara hablar que creyera que su voz fuese agradable, mucho menos placentera.

— J.J dice que ella suena como si pasaran un objeto afilado por una pizarra de tiza, yo creo que suena como la hermanastra de cenicienta, esa que era en realidad muy mala.

— Oh Dios es cierto — Yuri rió también, ahora ya no podría verle la cara a la chica sin que se le viniera la imagen de aquel personaje a la cabeza, incluso pensó que el nombre de la hermanastra le venía mucho mejor que su nombre real. El resto de la comida transcurrió con normalidad, estando no muy pendientes de lo que Victor y Yuuri hablaban con el suizo y su pareja solo pudieron conversar de temas que en serio les interesaban, ignorando un poco el hecho de que el día siguiente era una competencia muy importante para el kazajo. De hecho la conversación terminó en una invitación a jugar Mario Kart en la Nintendo Switch del moreno en su habitación, y allí estaban, jugando una partida online con Leo.

— ¿Yuri no está comiendo chatarra al lado? — Una partida online no sería una si no estuviesen hablando por Skype— Es un buen chico, yo te estaría restregando las frituras en la cara si estuviese allí.

— Solo no lo he hecho porque este hotel no tiene donde conseguirlas, y Otabek tiene miedo de que su stalker venga a ultrajarlo si lo dejan solo —Se burló Yuri sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla de la consola.

— Oh ¿No me digas que la chica voz de pizarra está ahí?

— Y no solo eso, casi nos deshonra con su presencia en la cena, Sara nos salvó de tener un mayor riesgo de ser sordos.

— Chicos, no tengo miedo de que se aparezca, pero sí tengo miedo de que de alguna manera consiga como saber el número de mi habitación y venga mientras estoy solo.

— Oh, creo que vas a tener que pasar la noche ahí Yuri, o Otabek no podrá dormir en paz y tranquilidad y tendrá problemas en la competencia ¿No quieres derrotarlo en el Grand Prix? Sería una lástima que no clasificara por dormir mal — Otabek supo de inmediato las intenciones que tenía su amigo con esas palabras ¡Claro que tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad para jugarle una broma! Ahora Yuri se pondría de mal humor y saldría con una rabieta de la habitación dejando hasta allí la grata noche que estaban teniendo. En su mente ya estaba preparando el discurso que le daría para que mantuviera la boca cerrada para la próxima vez.

Excepto que Yuri no dijo nada, al parecer, seguía demasiado concentrando en mantener su primer lugar en la partida. Cosa que hizo por muchas partidas más ya que De La Iglesia seguía pidiendo revanchas al rubio. Otabek ya se había resignado a que no podría ganar una partida y observaba a los otros dos jugar mientras comía chips de calabaza y revisaba un momento su celular, era tarde pero siempre antes de una competencia tenía esa clase de problemas para dormir, no afectaba mucho en su desempeño al día siguiente a decir verdad. Gracias a sus amigos aprendió a sobrevivir a un día con horas de sueño mínimas.

— No entiendo por qué Victor pidió habitaciones dobles si de todos modos voy a tener que dormir aquí. De seguro esos dos están haciendo un desastre de la habitación, si ya sabes a qué me refiero.

—Supongo que Victor asumió que querría dormir con Yuuri como es mi entrenador, pero la verdad es que no pueden detenerse, será peor cuando se casen. Te compraré tapones para los oídos —Ambos rieron un poco, Otabek algo divertido más Yuri seguía algo frustrado por siempre terminar fuera de la habitación cuando viajaban fuera de Rusia.

—Ocuparé la cama de tu entrenador ya que no tiene intención alguna en venir a dormir aquí, así también te protejo de que tu admiradora secreta no se escabulla a tu habitación y te sodomice hasta la muerte —Se burló y se hizo un poco más un ovillo en el sofá, Leo ya no estaba jugando pero el rubio estaba participando de partidas en línea aleatorias que salían por ahí. Otabek iba a ofrecerle algo de sus snacks cuando notó primero que el auto de Yuri no se movía en la pantalla e iba en el doceavo lugar, luego dirigió su mirada al rubio y este de la nada se había dormido, así de rápido y fácil.

— Yuri, te dormiste… —El kazajo intentó despertar al rubio para que este se fuera a la cama, pero este al parecer no hizo caso, todo lo contrario. El menor se hizo un poco más a un lado y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del mayor— Oh Dios — ¿Cómo actuar frente a un contacto físico directo con Plisetsky? ¿Cómo se actúa frente a eso? ¿Cuál es el proceder para no recibir una respuesta como una patada voladora? Antes de pensar en una respuesta adecuada su cuerpo ya se había movido por mero instinto, su brazo más cercano al rubio le rodeó y su mano comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, el menor aún dormido suspiró y se acurrucó un poco más al costado de Otabek como invitándolo a continuar con ello. Al moreno le pareció gracioso que incluso en esas situaciones Yuri actuara como un gato.

Lamentablemente no podría disfrutar de ello toda la noche, pero pudo disfrutar más del contacto físico cuando cargó el liviano cuerpo del rubio hasta la cama que supuestamente debía ser ocupada por su entrenador.

— Buenas noches, Yuri — Le dijo antes de irse a su propia cama a dormir, en sus manos quedó la sensación de haber acariciado por primera vez su cabello ¿Su piel será tan suave como lo era su cabello? ¿Tal vez más? En el sueño la belleza del menor solo podía ser comparada con la de un ángel, sinceramente, no podía estar más prendado de una persona como lo estaba por Yuri.

Al día siguiente en el centro de deportes donde se llevaría a cabo la competencia, Victor se las arregló para obtener pases y que los dejaran estar con los demás participantes de la competencia y aunque lo único que Victor quería era estar con Yuuri. Este lo marginó a estar a al menos dos metros de distancia hasta después del programa corto de Otabek ya que debían concentrarse únicamente en la competencia.

— ¡Chris, Yuuri ya no me quiere! — Nikiforov lloriqueó a su amigo, Chris le respondió con un par de palmadas en el hombro y estuvo de acuerdo con Yuuri en que debía estar cien por ciento concentrado en su patinador y no había mayor distracción para el japonés que su prometido.

— Vitya, por favor… Ya te hicieron suficiente favor con dejarte estar aquí sin estar en competencia, no hagas escándalo aquí adentro —Victor le sacó la lengua, Chris se dio con la mano en la cara— Pequeño Yuri ¿No quieres ir a las gradas? — Le preguntó al rubio, quien no lo escuchó porque estaba demasiado concentrado viendo como dicha patinadora femenina estaba muy pegada a dicho patinador kazajo, desde allí podía escuchar que pedía que le dedicara el triunfo si ganaba una medalla.

— ¿Qué se cree ella? — Una voz susurrante habló detrás de él, cuando se dio la media vuelta vio a Sara Crispino con una sonrisa complice— De seguro eso estás pensando eso ¿No? Yo iría e interrumpiría su conversación… —Yuri la miró con sorpresa y un poco de duda ¿Qué derecho tenía para ir e interrumpir la conversación con la chica?— Ay, Yuri, no seas bobo ¡Anda ya! —La italiana lo empujó un poco hacia esa dirección, pero ese poco terminó con su cuerpo dando con la espalda de Otabek, cometido logrado, la conversación fue interrumpida.

— Sí, ehm. Hola. Lo siento — Dijo después de chocar, su mirada esmeralda se clavó en los ojos de la molesta chica ¿Cuál era su nombre? Mila se lo dijo, pero no lo recuerda con claridad— ¿Te molesto un rato? Me gustaría hablar un rato con Otabek —No sabe cuál fue la cara que puso, pero sin decir nada la chica se alejó con evidente molestia en su rostro, miró al moreno un rato y en ese momento recordó que no tenía un plan, ni idea de cómo iniciar una conversación que tenía la única intención de alejarlo de esa mujer— Ehm, sí… Solo vine a decir que no se te ocurra perder, tienes que clasificar a la final para que yo pueda vencerte, si no lo haces voy a golpearte ¿Me entiendes?

El moreno se largó a reír ¿Acaso qué tenía de gracioso lo que dijo? — No te preocupes, Yuri, nunca estuvo en mis planes perder, ni siquiera en la final — Instintivamente llevó su mano al cabello del más bajo y lo sacudió un poco, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, ambos muchachos ya estaban rojos hasta las orejas, quitó su mano rápidamente.

— C-como sea… No pierdas, o te pesará —Tartamudeó el rubio antes de darse la media vuelta hacia las gradas.

— Eso fue lindo— Sara nuevamente apareció de la nada y miraba a Otabek de la misma manera en que lo miraba Mila, una mirada llena de "Te lo dije"

— ¿Mila tiene corresponsal en el extranjero o qué?

— No te pongas así, Otabek, yo soy su fan, quiero asistir a su boda y usar un lindo vestido, podría ser la niña de las flores.

— Por favor… Tengo que ir a la pista, nos vemos más tarde— Esta vez fue Sara quien comenzó a reír antes de que Otabek entrara al hielo para presentar su programa corto.

No fue sorpresa que Otabek se llevara el oro en esa oportunidad después de mejorar su marca en el programa largo y tener un desempeño muy bueno ese día en el corto, desde que mejoró su marca personal en el primer evento de la temporada que entró en la lista de favoritos para clasificar a la Final y con el puntaje de esa parte los medios en vivo ya hablaban de un posible favorito para entrar al podio, aunque todas las apuestas de la prensa se las llevaba Yuri por sobre cualquier otra persona.

Nada hizo presagiar a ninguno de los presentes, que la conocidísima y nunca bien ponderada Tammi saltó a abrazar a Otabek apenas este salió de la pista captando la atención de todos. Yuri estaba en las grada impidiendo que Michelle fuera a hacer un escándalo por su hermana en el podio y de inmediato tiró la bebida que estaba tomando al suelo— ¿Qué diablos? Esa zorra oportunista —Se puso de pie de inmediato, y en contra de cualquier pronóstico fue él quien terminó siendo detenido por Michelle, que no quería que Sara se enojara por no haber cuidado del menor.

De todos modos no logró detenerlo, en menos de dos segundos Yuri estaba abajo y de un tirón alejó a la americana de los brazos del kazajo, sin pensar realmente en lo que estaba haciendo porque en el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron con los del kazajo realmente no tuvo idea de qué decirle. Afortunadamente fue salvado por Sara quien se sumó a esa especie de incómodo abrazo que estaban compartiendo.

— ¡Felicidades! Ahora todo vamos al Grand Prix deberíamos celebrar ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar? Sí, definitivamente deberíamos hacer eso pero vamos a un lugar donde no haya tantas cámaras mirándonos… —La morena tomó a ambos del brazo, arrastrándolos hasta los vestidores donde no podían ser vistos por alguna cámara indiscreta que anduviera por ahí— Ahora, armen el escándalo que se les pegue la gana, yo me encargo de que nadie venga — La patinadora italiana fue a hacer guardia a la entrada de los vestidores, siendo reforzada minutos más tarde por su hermano gemelo.

— Yuri, qué demonios —Otabek aún seguía con ese rostro de "No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando" Mientras que Yuri por otra parte su rostro mostraba confusión y enfado, el mayor no podía determinar cuál de las dos estaba más presente en el menor— ¿Te imaginas ella arma un escándalo porque hiciste eso?

— ¡No me importa! —Alzó la voz el rubio, al mismo tiempo que se tomaba el cabello— ¿Qué demonios se cree ella de ir y tomarte como si fuese su momento, demonios.

—Pero por qué lo hiciste, no entiendo, la verdad es que no creo que nadie le haya dado tanta importancia.

— ¡No lo sé, sabes! —Nuevamente alzó la voz, el kazajo retrocedió un paso— ¡Eso es lo que más me molesta, no tengo idea de por qué hice eso y ahora Victor me va a regañar y voy a tener que disculparme con esa tipa para no tener más problemas! Dios ¡Todo esto es tu culpa, no vuelvas a acercarte tanto!

— Espera ¿Por qué esto es mi culpa? —Todo parecía demasiado extraño, el rubio estaba demasiado alterado y no paraba de gritar, por otro lado el kazajo no entendía nada, mucho menos entendía por qué según el rubio todo era su culpa, no recuerda haberle pedido que alejara a la muchacha y si fue así era todo dentro de la broma y el sarcasmo que utilizaban para referirse a ella ¿Acaso Yuri no entendió eso? ¿Debió haber aclarado las cosas? ¿Esto meterá a Yuri en problemas si a Tammi se le ocurría armar un escándalo por lo ocurrido? Oh Dios — Yuri, espera, yo lo… —No pudo terminar de hablar, ya que el ruso ya se había ido

— ¡Yuri! —Sara llevaba un par de minutos siguiéndolo— Espera ¿Qué pasó? Esperaba que con "desastre" fuese "un desastre de película" en el que se besan contra los lockers y se dejan todo despeinados, pero tú no dejaste de gritar cosas ¿Pelearon? ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Todo es su culpa porque me hace hacer cosas estúpidas y parecer estúpido— Escupió y se metió las manos a los bolsillos, tomaría un taxi y se iría al hotel solo, qué mal por Victor pero esa noche dormiría en la cama que le correspondía— Necesito estar un tiempo solo… Tiempo largo solo para saber qué mierda hacer… Si Victor pregunta por mi dile que estoy en el hotel— Sin decir más el rubio se fue, y Sara no dijo nada más porque no pudo, debía volver con la prensa a dar algunas declaraciones.

—Diablos, tengo que llamar a Mila ahora.

Después de dar conferencias de prensa y otras cosas dentro de las responsabilidades de las personas que llegaron al podio esa noche, Victor se quedó un momento para disculparse con la patinadora americana por el comportamiento de Yuri y acordaron no hablar con nadie al respecto, Yuuri y Otabek miraban desde lejos pero no lograron entender qué fue lo que dijo Victor para que tanto entrenadora como patinadora accedieran con tanta facilidad a dejar el tema ahí a pesar de la agresividad del menor. Cuando volvieron a cenar al restaurante del hotel Yuri no bajo, y esa noche Yuuri tuvo que ir al cuarto que desde un inicio compartía con Otabek.

— ¿Pasó algo con Yurio? —Le preguntó al moreno, mientras celebraban el triunfo entre los dos comiendo pasteles del servicio a la habitación, más bien parecía que Yuuri los comía ya que Otabek no parecía tener muchas ganas de celebrar.

— No tengo ni la menor idea, eso es lo que me preocupa.

— Ya se le pasará… No te preocupes ¿Si? Ahora tenemos que preocuparnos en entrenar para el Grand Prix… Estaba pensando que podemos ir a entrenar unas semanas a Japón, solos… Admito que viviendo con Victor me distraigo mucho pero planeo dedicar a tu entrenamiento todo el tiempo que queda antes de Prix, si nos mantenemos en Rusia tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de lo que planeamos, Victor no tiene problema en que nos vayamos un tiempo, él también parece estar muy estresado… Solo dime cómo te sientes ¿Si? Pediré un té de hierbas para que descanses bien —Así es Yuuri, a veces uno no sabe si está siendo estricto o maternal.

En la habitación de Victor y Yuri la situación era completamente opuesta. La discusión parecía un poco más molesta, ya que Yuri estaba sentado en el sofá del cuarto escuchando el sermón de Victor sobre cómo comportarse cuando hay cámaras captando cada movimiento que uno hace.

— Tienes que entender Yuri que la federación es jodida, y si hay algún reclamo en contra tuya te joderán por siempre y no quieres eso, a mí me jodieron mucho y por algo te lo estoy diciendo. Agradece que esa chica aceptó mis disculpas, pero tuve que ser muy cruel con ella y su entrenadora para que aceptaran no hacerte una denuncia en la comisión de ética.

— ¿Qué les dijiste?

— Obviamente no te puedo decir eso, pero si no funcionaba el pellejo de ambos corría riesgo.

— Bueno, eso es bueno porque no creo que esas cosas vuelvan a pasar, planeo deshacerme del problema.

— ¿Qué problema? Espera ¿Cómo te deshiciste de él?

— Obviamente no te puedo decir eso — Repitió las palabras de su entrenador y se fue directamente a la cama, en la cual se cubrió con las sábanas hasta cubrirse por completo la cabeza. Si no podía actuar con normalidad cuando estaba cerca de Otabek es porque claramente no puede estar cerca de él, y lo mejor que podía hacer para dejar de darle problemas a Victor y a otras personas que estima, es mejor alejarse o más posible.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora**

Ay, no sé qué pasó aquí, culpen a las drogas, nenas.

Pueeeessss, en este capítulo tenemos un fuerte conflicto, Yuri tomó una decisión ¿Y qué hará con esto Otabek quien realmente no se da cuenta de nada? Menos lo hará si Yuri no le dice cual es el problema ¿Cómo solucionarán este conflicto?

Tranquilas, habrá solución, es que soy masoquista y me encanta el drama, so sorry (not sorry *whispers*) Pero espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo con la participación especial de Sara Crispino como el corresponsal de Mila en el extranjero ¿Qué hará Mila cuando Sara le cuente todo esto que pasó?

Lo de Otabek y Yuuri marchando a Japón unas semanas es un hecho, ambos son un par de masoquistas y necesitan un lugar donde entrenar 24/7 sin ser regañados. Le pagarán a Yuuko con horas de niñeras.

¿Qué será de la vida de los rusos sin comida?

¿Mila perderá el cabello con tanto estrés?

¿A quién diablos pongo en el Grand Prix? Los amo a todos, me da mucha penita dejar a uno afuera.

¡Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y nos vemos luego, Bye!


	10. Resoluciones

**Capítulo 9: Resoluciones**.

Desde el Final del Trophee de France hasta el día en que Otabek y Yuuri partieron a Japón pasaron exactamente 5 días y medio. Días en los que el rubio volvió a ser exactamente en el inicio en que simplemente odiaba todo lo que el Héroe de Kazajistán hacía e incluso peor, el rubio ignoraba por completo la presencia del otro en la casa, al menos antes podía decirse que tenía una reacción, actualmente parecía evitarlo a toda costa, hasta declinaba de comer con ellos durante la cena aunque eso implicara que Victor lo regañara después, esos días parecía que nada le importaba a Yuri más que entrenar, dormir y beber chocolate caliente. Por otra parte el kazajo dejaba al otro ser, pues cada vez que se acercaba con la intención de hablar la reacción del contraría era de como si le tuviera miedo a lo que fuese a decir, a veces no tenía intenciones de hablar del tema pero Yuri no hacía más que alejarse.

Mila le pidió que lo ignorara, que aunque recibiera una negativa le hablara, pero no siguió su consejo, básicamente porque siguiendo los consejos de su amiga pelirroja es que Yuri entró en pánico por quien sabe qué cosa y se terminó alejando. No la culpaba en todo caso, Mila es una gran amiga, solo que cuando metía el tema otra vez en alguna de sus conversaciones lo cambiaba abruptamente, después del segundo día ella se rindió, al menos con el chico de la motocicleta.

Cuando dejaron Rusia Yuuri se quedó preocupado por qué diablos iban a comer los otros dos integrantes de la familia sin ellos en casa por lo que amablemente le pidió a Mila que fuera a chequearlos por algunos días hasta que pudieran acostumbrarse a vivir solos. O al menos evitar que coman tanta pizza o comida thai durante todo el tiempo que estarían fuera. De igual manera todos los días hablaba con Victor por facetime durante la noche para saber si estaban bien.

— ¿Están bien, Victor? —Era la pregunta que hacía el japonés apenas comenzaba la llamada.

— Yuuri, estamos bien, aún nadie quema la cocina así que vamos por buen camino. De todos modos me siento solo — Su carita de perro triste, Yuuri podría ir corriendo a Rusia solo para besar sus mejillas— Yurio aún está un poco raro, pero al menos va a entrenar y dejó de comer tanto chocolate, Mila está intentando ver qué le pasa. Yuuri ¿Y si fue porque lo regañé? ¿Qué pasa si rompí a nuestro bebé?

—Yuri no es un muñeco, Victor… —Suspiró— Estoy seguro que estará bien de aquí al Grand Prix, Mila es buena solucionando problemas, deja que hable con él, pero estoy seguro que no fue porque lo regañaste, debías hacerlo.

— ¿Ese que va pasando por atrás es Beka? ¡Hola Beka! A ti también te extraño ¿Por qué usas vendas en las rodillas? ¿Te lastimaste? —Otabek solo saludó con la mano y una leve sonrisa, luego siguió caminando a otro lugar del Onsen— Creo que él no me extraña.

— Él es así cuando está muy concentrado, no es personal, las vendas son por precaución, no queremos que se lastime las rodillas antes de competir.

— Oh, entiendo… Ya deben ser como las una de la mañana por allá ¿No? Deberías ir a dormir, te extraño

—También te extraño, descansa también… Te amo, hablamos mañana —Yuuri cortó la llamada y dejó la computadora a un lado, Otabek pasó por donde mismo en la otra dirección— Otabek ¿Podemos hablar? Siéntate — el moreno se acercó a su entrenador y se sentó frente a él con evidente cara de "Oh, diablos"— No te voy a regañar, tranquilo. Pero me gustaría saber si hay algo que te molesta, no me gusta meterme, lo sabes, pero creo que es muy extraño que tú y Yuri se hayan puesto raros después de ir a Francia.

— Si crees que…

— No estoy insinuando nada, solo que me preocupa el cómo estás — Interrumpió el japonés — Ya no te lo estoy diciendo como entrenador porque no ha afectado el cómo entrenas, pero me preocupa tu ánimo, te conozco.

— Creo que estaría mejor si supiera qué fue lo que hice… Yuri dejó de hablarme de un día para el otro después de gritarme y no tengo idea de qué fue lo que hice — Frustrado, el menor se desvaneció sobre la mesa, después de unos segundos se escuchó un suspiro frustrado. Otabek tuvo que madurar de golpe cuando decidió dejar su país para entrenar, pero aún a sus 18 años quedaban vestigios de lo que fue ese adolescente que nunca pudo ser.

— Entiendo… No sé realmente como ayudar si estamos en Japón, tampoco es como si Yurio me fuera a decir las cosas con facilidad, pero si quieres puedo prepararte un chocolate caliente antes de dormir.

— Eso estaría bien— Respondió, aún con la cara estampada en la madera. La verdad es que el chocolate caliente no iba a ayudar en nada pero Yuuri hace lo que puede, y nunca es mal momento para tomar algo dulce antes de dormir

— Entonces, te gusta Yurio y por eso estás así —El japonés dijo como si nada una vez volvió con su taza, la cual dejó frente al más joven, quien ante las palabras dichas por su entrenador abrió los ojos con sorpresa y por esta misma razón es que casi queda mudo

— Espera, Yuuri, yo no… —El pelinegro le envió esa mirada, aquella que dice claramente que sabe absolutamente todo y que mentir es una decisión inútil, porque ya estaba la verdad completamente expuesta— Bueno, sí — Otra vez esa mirada— Bueno, mucho.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

— Uhm… Como cinco años.

— Espera, espera, creo que hay un par de cosas que aun no entiendo, yo pensé que esto comenzó cuando nos mudamos, y que por alguna razón te gustan las personas que te tratan mal, venía preparado para esa clase de conversación.

— Bien, esto tomará tiempo…

Yuuri terminó tomando una taza de chocolate mientras escuchaba la historia de cómo Otabek había quedado prendado del rubio hace tantos años durante el campamento de Yakov, una vez terminó la historia contando lo que Yuri le gritó en el camarín el japonés se dio cuenta de muchas cosas. La primera de todas es que nunca antes había visto a Otabek tan desanimado, ni siquiera cuando vivió esa época en la que sentía mucha nostalgia de su ciudad, fue una gran diferencia en su semblante cuando hablaba de la primera vez que vio a Yuri y cuando habló de la última vez que hablaron. Con el tiempo aprendió a conocer al patinador y sabe perfectamente que la única solución que encontrará al problema es encerrarse en una burbuja impenetrable intentando parecer fuerte y no está dispuesto a que él se rindiera sin luchar antes, le mostraría finalmente que no está mal ponerse así, y debía levantarse y luchar.

— Bueno, hasta donde yo sé Yurio no te ha hecho ninguna negativa, probablemente algo le pasa y por eso actuó así, pero yo creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es decirle directamente cómo te sientes, así dejas de sufrir a base de supuestos. No estoy diciendo que sea ahora, lo mejor es que se lo digas cara a cara, pero tenemos hasta el Grand Prix para trabajar en lo que le quieres decir. Bueno, aparte de eso tenemos que mejorar el Quad Axel.

— ¿Qué pasa si esta vez recibo un rechazo directo? ¿Cómo voy a poder seguir viviendo con ustedes?

—Bueno, para eso soy tu entrenador y también tu amigo, solucionaremos eso si pasa, pero no antes. A mí me tomó una borrachera y una petición de matrimonio darme cuenta que no hay que tomar decisiones apresuradas ¿Bien?

— Bien —Otabek se siente afortunado de haber aceptado a Yuuri como su entrenador, ya que ningún otro se había preocupado tanto por él, de hecho es el primero y el único con el que ha sentido la confianza como para seguirlo a Rusia. Por eso es que no iba a analizar su consejo, sino que lo aplicaría directamente, la final sería en Marsella y tenía hasta entonces para encontrar las palabras, después de todo Otabek nunca antes se había declarado a una persona — Sinceramente no sé cómo devolver todo lo que has hecho por mí, Yuuri.

—Solo no dejes que afeite mi cabeza el día de mi boda, creo tener más probabilidades de hacerlo que J.J.

De vuelta en Rusia las cosas tampoco seguían su curso natural. Victor no tenía idea que hacer con Plisetsky, después de que ambos asiáticos de fueran a Japón para entrenar este se volvió como una fortaleza que no tenía siquiera intenciones de gritarle a la gente, solo vivía para entrenar, comer y alimentar a su gata. Acababan de cenar con Mila y el adolescente estaba regado en el sofá, viendo televisión con Potya recostada en su estómago y Makacchin bajo sus piernas.

— Mila, no sé qué hacer… Le pregunto qué le pasa y me dice que nada… —Victor preguntó muy afligido a la pelirroja, obviamente en un tono de voz bajo para que el menor en la sala no fuese capaz de escuchar la conversación— ¿Tú sabes algo? ¿Es porque lo regañé?

— Victor, nos regañas todo el tiempo, si nos pusiéramos así cada vez que nos regañan ya te habríamos dejado… Además nunca te hacemos caso —En parte eso es totalmente cierto, sin contar los consejos de patinaje y ordenes dentro de la pista de patinaje, nadie le hacía caso a sus consejos (Palabra de Chris, los consejos de vida de Victor son pésimos) — Yo creo saber qué pasa, déjamelo a mí — Ella le guiñó el ojo — Lava los trastes, yo iré hablar con nuestro joven en problemas ¿Tengo permiso para taclearlo?

— Tienes permiso para cualquier cosa, solo quiero que deje de estar así ¡Ni siquiera me grita, Mila! Algo está mal.

—Tranquilo, si no logro que todo esto se solucione al menor creo poder lograr que vuelva a gritar— La pelirroja dejó la cocina y caminó hasta la sala donde Yuri estaba haciendo absolutamente nada, tomo con fuerza uno de sus delgados brazos y tiró hasta que el contrario se puso de pie— Bien, chico problema, tú y yo tenemos que hablar— Para sorpresa de Mila, el rubio no le gritó y se dejó llevar por ella hasta su habitación— Okay, vas a decirme por qué diablos estás así y qué fue lo que pasó, porque Victor está a punto de lanzarse del balcón porque no hablas con él.

— No me pasa nada —Dijo en tono neutro, evidente mentira.

— Basura, Plisetsky, no me iré de aquí hasta que digas que demonios hay en tu cabeza, y sabes que hablo en serio —Ella se sentó en el suelo a modo de protesta, el rubio se lanzó a la cama lleno de frustración ¿Cómo diablos explicar lo que le pasa cuando ni él sabe cómo definir lo que estaba sintiendo?

— Sinceramente… No sé cómo me siento, ni cómo debería sentirme —Confesó, a la vez que se cubría el rostro con un cojín.

— Comprendo… Vamos lento… ¿Esto tiene que ver con Otabek?

— Tiene todo que ver con él.

— Bueno ¿Es por lo que pasó en Francia?

— Sí, no, no sé… Un poco —Bueno, ya que Yuri cooperaba Mila tiene mucho más de donde encontrar la raíz del problema inicial— ¡Es que no sé por qué me enojó tanto que esa tipa se le colgara! —Las cosas salieron de manera más simple de lo que imaginó, el mismo Yurio terminó confesando una de sus molestias.

— ¿Pensaste en algo en específico cuando viste que Tammi se había colgado a Otabek? — Paren el tiempo ya, con todo lo que ha hecho para ayudar a sus compañeros podría dejar de estudiar ahora mismo y que le dieran de inmediato el título de psicóloga.

— ¿Por qué demonios le dijo Beka? Eso pensé que lo hacía solo gente de confianza ¡Ni yo le he dicho así! Además, quería que le dedicara el triunfo ¿Quién demonios se cree? Que se gane sus propios premios, depender de los triunfos de otros es ridículo ¡Y Otabek no le dijo nada! Es como si le gustara tener a esa estúpida colgada a él — No hizo falta de mucho tiempo para que la pelirroja encontrara la raíz del problema, definitivamente la extrama rabieta de Yuri en Francia fue un ataque de celos, ahora quedaba conseguir que admitiera la razón que gatilló dicho ataque de celos.

— Entonces ¿Por qué no es mejor estar lejos de Otabek? Digo, sin él aquí no puedes ver nada de eso, el problema no está —Claro que no habla en serio, pero con la gente como Yuri es obvio que las cosas no van a salir con solo preguntarlas, había que presionar sutilmente para que admitiera ciertas cosas— Creo que deberías dejar las cosas como están — Tres segundos fueron los que bastaron para que Yuri se quitara de inmediato la almohada de la cara y la tirara al suelo completamente indignado.

— ¡Claro que no es mejor estar lejos no te das cuenta que precisamente lo que quiero es estar cerca de él! Cómo no te das cuenta que realmente me dio vergüenza actuar así frente a él porque probablemente pensó que solo quiero joderle la vida ¡Me desespera no poder controlarme cuando estoy con él! Y oh Dios mío eso lo dijiste apropósito — La sonrisa que Mila tenía ese momento era impagable, para que Yuri expresara su verdadera preocupación solo hizo falta un poquito de psicología inversa. Jamás en la vida había visto a Yuri tan rojo, era un espectáculo simplemente hermoso— Muérete, Mila, no te quiero ver más.

— ¡Pero ya sabemos por dónde empezar! Es obvio que Otabek pasó de caerte muy mal a gustarte y por favor no me interrumpas ahora — Creo que lo que deberías hacer es decirle cómo te sientes y ¿Quién sabe? Puedes sacar algo realmente positivo de todo esto.

— No hay manera en que pueda hacer eso ahora.

— ¡Nadie te dice que lo hagas ahora! Pero el tiempo pasa, quizás Otabek se aleje pensando que volviste a odiarlo o algo por el estilo ¿No que planeaba mudarse cuando Yuuri y Victor se casaran? El tiempo corre.

— ¡No me presiones!

— No te estoy presionando, solo digo que al menos debes tener claro qué le vas a decir para el Grand Prix Final, como mínimo, después de eso quien sabe qué pase… Tammi me dijo que quería apoyar a Otabek desde las gradas.

— ¡Bien, en la final le digo, aunque no tenga ni puta idea de lo que le voy a decir! Ahora ¡Sal de mi maldita habitación, vieja bruja! — A punta de almohadazos el rubio comenzó a sacar a la pelirroja de su habitación, en respuesta a eso Mila le devolvió los almohadazos y corrió a la planta baja donde Victor estaba lavando los trastes, la cual era su única labor desde que Mila cocina para ellos.

— Mila, a veces creo que eres un ángel caído del cielo, luego recuerdo que mi prometido es un ángel y me doy cuenta que eres una simple mortal ¡Pero eres la mejor mortal de todas! — ¿Eso debería tomarlo como un cumplido o qué? Victor tenía una especialidad en decir cosas de ese estilo — ¡Me devolviste a mi gato gruñón! Como pago te dejaré comer chocolate aunque estés a dieta por el entrenamiento, pero no te pases ¿Si? O te voy a quitar el derecho.

— A veces no sé si estás siendo amable o cruel conmigo.

— ¡Obviamente te estoy halagando! Ahora ¿Quieres ayudarme a elegir un lindo color para los manteles de la boda? Pensaba en un dorado fuerte, pero de seguro Yuri pensará que es muy exagerado, ya que los cubiertos también serán dorados.

—Victor no le hagas eso a tu boda. — Mila se sentó junto a Victor en la mesa de comedor, dispuesta a ayudar para que Yuuri Katsuki no sufra un paro cardiaco al ver lo que ha hecho Victor con la organización de la boda— Mantenlo simple, a Yuuri le gusta así.

— A todo esto ¿Qué era lo que tenía Yurio?

— Ya sabes, aún es joven y estaba sobrepasado por sus sentimientos — Mila se alzó de hombros, tampoco es que fuera a contarle con detalles a Victor, eso era decisión exclusiva de Yuri, tomó un resaltador y comenzó a ver revistas de boda, tratando de no morir de risa ante tantas páginas marcada y post it utilizados para distintos propósitos— Victor, eres como las novias de las películas americanas ¿Es necesario marcar tantas páginas? — Después de esa pregunta la pelirroja tuvo que escuchar un discurso de varios minutos sobre la importancia de cada detalle el día más importante de su vida, afortunadamente Victor dejó de preguntar por Yuri.

El rubio no hizo mucho después de echar a su amiga de la habitación, solo puso un poco de música y se quedó en la cama mirando el techo. Decir a Otabek como se siente ¿Cómo demonios iba a lograr eso? Él nunca jamás en la vida había abierto sus sentimientos a otra persona que no fuese su abuelo, ni siquiera a Victor le ha dicho que en realidad no lo odia tanto, Yuri suele expresar sus sentimientos a través de la ira y la negación, y no muchos comprenden eso, la verdad es que cree fervientemente que solo Mila puede leer con exactitud sus acciones ¿Cómo acercarse a Otabek después de que le gritara tanta cosa después de que ganara la medalla? Dios, ni siquiera recuerda si le felicitó por el triunfo. Es que ver a esa horrible (Bueno, solo su personalidad era horrible) chica colgada de él como si le perteneciera le llenó la cabeza de ira verdadera ¿Eso es lo que llaman celos? Entonces ¿Cómo demonios le explica a Otabek los celos? Dios, San Peterburgo y Hasetsu estaban a más de siete mil kilómetros de distancia y aun así la ansiedad la sentía como si estuviese frente a frente con el kazajo a punto de decirle todo.

Dos semanas y esa distancia se volvería casi cero, ya que volverían a encontrarse para jugarse la Final del Grand Prix, hace un tiempo había jurado que destruiría al contrario en esa competencia pero ahora ¿Es tan importante? La verdad es que su motivación sigue siendo la misma, daría todo en el hielo independiente las circunstancias, pero estaba en duda el hecho de querer restregarle en la cara el oro al moreno, es más, de la única cosa que estaba seguro es que Otabek ya no le cae tan mal como lo era hace un tiempo. El tiempo corre, y cada vez había menos tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos y decidir qué demonios le iba a decir a Otabek Altin.

A las cinco de la mañana en Japón ya había movimiento en el Ice Caste, Otabek llevaba su intento número 100 (más o menos) de su Quad Axel y Yuri no para de dar ideas de posibles variantes para lograr el salto, más aún no podía lograrlo, todo terminaba en un flojo salto o en un Triple Axel.

— Creo que ya no podemos arriesgarnos, Otabek, debemos rescatar puntos… Mejoraste mucho tus otros saltos ¿Por qué no mejor dejamos el Quad para el Cuatro Continentes?

— Solo una vez más… —Rogó el patinador, dejando que varias gotas de sudor cayeran en el hielo— Si no puedo hacerlo esta vez juro que lo dejamos hasta aquí.

—Bien, última vez, no quiero que te hagas daño.

Otabek comenzó a dar vueltas practicando su impulso, mentalizándose para hacer el salto que nunca nadie ha logrado, ni siquiera los más grandes del deporte, él quería lograrlo, por Kazajistán, por su familia…

Por Yuri, demostrarle que es suficiente, si bien no puede poner sus sentimientos en palabras, algo que sí podía hacer era demostrarlo a través del deporte que a ambos les apasiona.

Respiro profundo, el impulso necesario, rodillas en posición y saltó, sin tener nada más en la cabeza que el rostro del joven ruso en su memoria, no había más física ni aerodinámica en su cerebro, siendo así de racional sobre su salto obviamente no resultaría. Una, dos… Tres… Esperó el impacto en el hielo que generalmente venía en lugar de la cuarta rotación pero no llegó, hizo perfectamente la rotación y media que faltaba y aterrizó con éxito, cuando se dio cuenta de qué diablos hasta que Yuuri tiró todo lo que tenía al suelo.

— Oh mierda — Se escuchó musitar al japonés.

— Oh mierda.

— ¡Lo lograste! Oh mierda, esto es genial, primero fuiste como ¡Woa! Y aterrizaste como ¡Fuaa! Oh Dios, buscaré comida, comeremos algo e intentaremos que salga durante la rutina ¡Hidrátate! —Ordenó y salió de la pista, probablemente a pedir a Yuuko comida, el kazajo por su parte aún seguía en shock

Logró el salto, y lo logró mientras pensaba en Yuri.

Ahora ya no puede esperar para que llegue el Grand Prix final.

 **Notas de la autora**

Intenté traerles el capítulo el viernes a medio día, pero fue un fin de semana movido y todo se arrastró para hoy, de todos modos me queda una semana de vacaciones así que tendremos el final para esta semana.

Sí, yo tampoco pensé que llegaría hasta este punto, jaja.

Aún no decido a quien poner en el Grand Prix además de Yuri y Beka, los amo demasiado a todos y un pedacito de mi corazón muere cuando pienso en sacar a uno.

Mila y Yuuri son dos maravillosos seres de luz.

Hoy no hay tantas preguntas, sigo en shock por el capítulo de Game of Thrones.

Muchas gracias y nos leemos más tarde, Bye!


	11. La final

**Capítulo 10: La Final**

El tiempo tanto en Rusia como en Japón pasó tan rápido como un tren bala, todos estaban tan preocupados por su entrenamiento que en un pestañeo ya estaban todos en un avión rumbo a Marsella, lugar donde la final sería llevada a cabo. Los finalistas de este año, en orden de puntaje de clasificación ascendente son: Guang Hong Ji, Leo de la Iglesia, Seung Gil Lee, Christophe Giacometti, Otabek Altin y Yuri Plisetsky, todos ellos se reunirán en el Palais Omnisports de dicha ciudad en 4 días de competencia.

Yuri ya no sabe qué lo tiene más ansioso, si la presión de mantener el oro después de haberse coronado campeón en el Grand Prix anterior o tener que cruzarse con el kazajo después de haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos ¿Y si después de decir todo Otabek salía corriendo, rechazándolo monumentalmente? O peor ¿Qué pasa si está tan molesto que no quiere hablar con él y la oportunidad de hablar nunca se da? Bueno, deberían verse todos los días para entrenar después de que Victor y el Katsudon se casaran pero ¿Y si está tan molesto que le pide al cerdo que deje de ser su entrenador? ¿Y si todo eso genera que el Katsudon también se enfade y en consecuencia Victor también? Oh, había tantas formas de que todo terminara en desastre y no podía parar de rasguñarse el brazo por la ansiedad, ya lo ha hecho tanto que ni siquiera siente los rasguños.

— Yuri… Me estás lastimando— Chilló Mila medio somnolienta, no había estado sintiendo los rasguños porque precisamente no estaba rasguñando su mano— Si quieres rasguñar algo rasguña el asiento de Victor, se mueve tanto que no puedo dormir— A veces siente envidia de la capacidad de Mila que dormirse tan rápido, como si tuviera todo solucionado en la vida.

— Mierda, pensé que era mi brazo — Gruñó y volvió a lo suyo, como conciliar el sueño no era una opción lo mejor era matar las horas de vuelo leyendo algunos artículos de las revistas de deportes con el fin de estudiar un poco a la competencia. Después de todo, la final también era inmensamente importante para él.

Cuando llegaron al hotel sede Victor comenzó a buscar a su prometido como si fuese un perro buscando a su amo solo con su olor, había un montón de personas en el lobby y algunas ni siquiera tenía idea de quienes son, cuando se acercaron con micrófonos y preguntas se dio cuenta de que se trataban de periodistas, Victor generalmente respondía a esto pero cuando se dio media vuelta para dar paso a su entrenador se dio cuenta de que este ya había desaparecido "La Yuuri dependencia" pensó, para su suerte Mila le cubrió la espalda y respondió por los dos, ya que estar rodeado de periodistas no sacaba su mejor lado y las respuestas terminaban siendo bastante brutas.

— ¡Claro que iba a venir a ver a mis dos hermanos en la final! — Escuchó a lo lejos, por el molesto tono de voz solo podía tratarse de Jean Jaques Leroy, que llamaba la atención en el Lobby del hotel luciendo un particular bronceado.

— Entiendo que sean un buen amigo pero ¿La luna de miel hizo que te olvidaras de la existencia del bloqueador solar? — Segunda voz, este era De la Iglesia, intentó ver la escena entre los periodistas que le rodeaban y en efecto, el bronceado de J.J era horrible, como si un montón de polvo de Dorito le hubiese explotado en todo el cuerpo parecía como…

—Pareces sacado de una mala versión de Jersey Shore— Una tercera voz le interrumpió, y no tuvo que ver entre los periodistas para saber de quien se trataba— Mira a Isabella, sigue igual.

— Yo le dije que se pusiera protector solar pero insistió en que los reyes no se queman— Añadiò la esposa del dorito en vida, en un tono que dejaba en claro que todo es culpa del canadiense. Yuri desde su lugar en medio del círculo de periodistas que intentaba tomar una buena imagen de su rostro intentó abrirse paso, sentía la urgencia de ir donde Otabek para pedirle un minuto para hablar, pero Mila lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a hacer el check-in en el hotel, Diablos, Mila escogió el peor momento para dejar de ser la mejor cupido para transformarse en la peor, ya que para cuando volvió al lugar donde vio al grupo de amigos estos ya no estaban allí, quién sabe dónde fueron. Subió con su amiga a sus respectivas habitaciones (Que esta vez fueron individuales, ya que no tienen idea de lo que Victor estaría haciendo después de reencontrarse con su prometido) y de inmediato el rubio comenzó a revisar las redes sociales, en búsqueda de alguna pista que revelara el paradero de quien andaba buscando.

— Deberías seguir a GuangHong también, cuando compite con Leo no se separan ni para ducharse, hecho confirmado — Oh claro, Mila no quería estar sola y apenas dejó sus cosas volvió donde Yuri, y no solo eso, había invitado a Sara Crispino a unirse a la fiesta.

— Acaba de subir una foto, están teniendo como una cita triple por la ciudad, solo que Beka va solo— La morena interrumpió, mirando también su teléfono en búsqueda de pistas que le sirvieran a Yuri— ¿Y si vas y le haces compañía? Debe ser triste, todos sus amigos en pareja y él posando para las fotos solo…

— Cállate, qué vergüenza — Yuri se cubrió el rostro con una almohada— ¿Y si hago el ridículo y me manda a la mierda allí mismo? "Yuri Plisetsky humillado públicamente por su crush" Puedo leerlo en los fansite de todo el mundo en todos los idiomas existentes.

— Mila, creo que está exagerando —Sara picó los costados del rubio para ver si estaba vivo— Mila, trae la pala, a este lo sacamos a patadas.

— ¡No! Espera — Yuri se quitó la almohada de la cara y la lanzó lejos, sabía perfectamente que ese par era capaz de sacar una pala de quien-sabe-donde para sacarlo de la habitación— Solo necesito un poco de tiempo, no quiero arruinar su concentración antes de competir. Se lo diré cuando todo esto termine ¿Vale?

— Aw, y luego celebraremos con champaña en el banquete — Mila dijo pensando en el glorioso banquete, la mayoría de los patinadores esperaban ansiosos la llegada de la gran fiesta, ya se ha vuelto una especie de tradición la conmoción que la celebración provoca— La verdad es que no te vamos a obligar a nada pero quiero ver como planeas sobrevivir de aquí a que terminen todas las competencias, probablemente pierdas la cabeza antes de poder decir algo.

— Recuérdenme por qué no llamo a seguridad para que las saquen de aquí.

— Porque traemos comida ilegal —Susurra Sara antes de sacar una caja de Reese's.

En las calles de Marsella Otabek miraba con atención a sus amigos, no es que no quisiera pasar la noche antes de la competencia con ellos es solo que realmente se sentía incómodo siendo el único soltero que iba con ellos, aunque en teoría las respectivas parejas de sus amigos también eran como sus amigos, no tan cercanos como Leo y J.J, pero podía mantener una conversación con ellos. Obviamente intentaron no hacerlo parecer la quinta rueda pero de todos modos era inevitable darse cuenta cuando Leo tomaba la mano de Guang bajo la mesa o cuando Isabella limpiaba la comida del rostro de su esposo.

Su subconsciente le dice que de estar cierto chico rubio allí las cosas se sentirían mejor, como si estuviera todo bien, sin embargo aún no era capaz de encontrarse con él ¿Estaría evitándolo a propósito? No tenían un retraso, se encontró con Victor en el pasillo del hotel antes de salir así que tanto Mila como Yuri estaban en el hotel, pero no ha visto a ninguno de los dos, en su cabeza solo caían pensamientos catastróficos, como el que si Yuri lo ve lo pateará hasta la muerte en forma literal.

— Otabek ¿Te sientes bien? Estabamos preguntando si estaba bien si Phichit se nos une, dice que viene con Michelle porque Sara no está, se lo encontró en la calle— Preguntó GuangHong en un vocecilla y bueno, un par de personas lo harían sentir menos triste sobre la evidente desgracia que vive su vida amorosa así que asintió en silencio sin dejar de mirar su taza de café (J.J había propuesto ir a un Starbucks pero ¿Quién diablos va a una cadena internacional de comida estando en otro país? Todos estuvieron en desacuerdo con el canadiense y terminaron en una cafetería con muy buenos comentarios en TripAdvisor) y su trilogía de pasteles intacta, sabía que tarde o temprano Leo la pediría para terminársela él y está bien, está bien porque no tiene la cabeza para pensar en comida por muy deliciosos que se vieran esos pasteles.

Solo deseaba que el día terminara luego, todo indicaba que no tendría la oportunidad de ver al chico con ojos de soldado hoy, esperaba tener mejor suerte mañana.

Al día siguiente lo único que quiere Otabek Altin es que su vida termine pronto ¿Acaso los seres superiores que arman el destino están intentando decirle algo? Porque estando en el mismo país y en el mismo hotel era imposible que no se encontraran, sin embargo todo lo imposible estaba pasando ya que cada vez que se intentaba acercar a Plisetsky menos de 10 metros acontecía algo que lo hacía desistir, que la rueda de prensa, que fotos para una revista, que una exclusiva para un programa matinal ruso, que últimos arreglos en el traje, de ambas partes, parecía que sus agendas no calzaban en lo absoluto.

— Tierra a Otabek, debemos ir al estadio — Yuuri le llamó la atención y fue allí cuando comprendió todo, el gran número de entrevistas que estaba dando se debía a que entrada la tarde debían todos mostrar el programa corto, seguramente después de volver al hotel todo sería peor dependiendo del lugar en que quedara después de la jornada. Había un montón de medios de Kazajistán, ahora no importaban sus lemas sentimentales, despertaría con un poco de agua fría y se mentalizaría para la presentación, no puede darse el lujo de defraudar a toda una nación que lo admira y fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta, Yuri no lo estaba evitando, si no que estaba pasando por lo mismo que él, y que todos los patinadores en realidad, ya que cada uno de ellos representa una bandera que bajo ningún motivo querían defraudar.

Ya no sentía esa presión de la incertidumbre, ya no tenía miedo de hablar con Yuri, ahora cree que todo va a salir bien, pero antes a lo que vino, a representar a Kazajistán y dejar el honor de su país en lo más alto.

— Pies en la tierra, Yuuri, pies en la tierra — Chocó los puños con su entrenador— Espero aceptes una medalla de oro como regalo anticipado de bodas, porque la verdad es que no he pensado en nada más.

— No seas idiota — El japonés lo empujó hacia el transporte— De todos modos no te salvas de comprarme un juego de sábanas — Ambos rieron para bajar la atención, en menos de una hora ya todos tendrían más o menos una idea de cómo terminaría todo. Estaba nervioso, después de esa vez en que el mítico Quad Axel le resultó no volvió a pasar en una práctica, volvieron a intentarlo una y otra vez pero tuvieron que detenerse cuando sus padres (ambos fisioterapeutas) le recomendaron no hacerlo para no resentir sus extremidades, estaba frustrado, ese salto era su carta segura para la victoria y ahora en su memoria solo quedaba como una especie de milagro de la navidad— Escucha, si en el programa libre quieres intentar el Quad… Solo asegúrate de no dudarlo — Yuuri dijo, pudo comprender la frustración, recuerda haber visto al japonés intentar el Flip Cuadruple de Victor en una competencia, lográndolo únicamente cuando "no pensó en nada" confesó una vez — Si dudas, estamos perdidos, te joderás la rodilla y tu madre me cortará la cabeza… Por cierto, tus padres llegaron esta mañana.

— ¿Qué? — Oh no.

— Victor los entretendrá — Perfecto, lo que le faltaba, amaba a sus padres con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, pero cuando demostraban su orgullo frente a todos estos podían llegar a ser un poco… Extras, algo así como Victor todo el tiempo.

— Solo espero que no hagan un escándalo, J.J dijo que… Mierda, estoy perdido— Justo esa mañana Otabek vio cómo su mejor amigo guardaba en el bolso de Isabella un montón de camisetas estampadas con "Team Altin" y "Team de la Iglesia" ahora sabe perfectamente que las gradas se transformarán en un escándalo vergonzoso.

— Solo están orgullosos, no seas tan duro con ellos.

— Si estropeo el salto mi madre sí que me va a regañar… — De todos modos lo iba a intentar en su programa libre, en la carrera hacia el oro todo se trata sobre apostar.

— Nos cortarán la cabeza a ambos, anda, ya llegamos— Bajaron del transporte y luego de recibir sus credenciales accedieron a los vestuarios, donde por primera vez en toda esa semana pudo cruzar miradas directas con Yuri, pero aunque quisiera hablar, no pudo, ya que el rubio no estaba solo, Victor estaba allí junto a una mujer que parecía estar revisando el estado físico del tigre de hielo, no le bastó más de dos segundos para reconocer la voz de la mujer, su peinado y sus rasgos faciales, inevitablemente suspiró y se acercó unos pasos más.

— Mamá ¿Qué haces?

— ¿Esa es forma de saludar a tu madre? Viajé muchas horas y escúchame, muchas horas para verte y esa es tu respuesta "¿Qué haces?" — La mujer hizo una muy buena imitación de la voz de su hijo— Solo revisaba un poco a este adorable chico.

— Yo… Uhm — Respondió el rubio, un poco nervioso, después de todo la madre de la persona que le gusta está chequeando cada una de sus articulaciones y extremidades, en cualquier parte del mundo eso es incómodo— No sabía que era tu madre — Eso sí era cierto, esa mujer se veía demasiado joven para tener un hijo que estaba en vísperas de cumplir 19— Digo, se ve muy joven para eso.

— Oh, amo a este joven, le diré a tu padre que nos lo llevemos a casa, a tus hermanos les encantará— Ella abrazó a Yuri con mucha confianza, Otabek no tuvo otra razón que cubrirse la cara muerto de la vergüenza— Volveré con tu padre a las gradas, Jean no lo puede distraer por mucho rato— Ahora que lo piensa, su madre es una extraña versión más adulta de Nikiforov, tal vez es por eso que pudo aguantar su particular personalidad.

— Perdónala, ella es un poco…

— Es menos extra que Victor, así que está bien… —Se volvió hacia los lockers para arreglar los detalles de su traje, también debía maquillar un poco su rostro (Por órdenes de Mila y Georgi) — Uhm, buena suerte.

— Igualmente.

Leo llegó unos minutos más tarde y comenzó a lamentarse por no poder saludar a la madre de su amigo, pero luego de eso volvieron a charlas de cosas banales para relajarse antes de la competencia, GuangHong le tomó una fotografía para conservar la tradición que mantienen siempre y entró una persona encargada de la producción de la transmición televisiva anunciando que estaban a punto de comenzar, Yuri va primero, Otabek en cambio está entre la presentación de Seung Gil y Giacometti, y para eso GuangHong debía presentarse, Leo iba justo después de él.

Los auriculares fueron de gran ayuda durante las presentaciones, los números en serio le provocaban mucho nerviosismo por lo que prefería estar pendiente de cualquier cosa menos de los puntajes de los otros. Así que estuvo viendo vídeos musicales todo el tiempo de espera, encerrado en una burbuja mientras su entrenador tomaba nota de algunas cosas que tampoco quería ver.

Llegó el momento de su entrada al hielo, y solo allí se atrevió a quitarse los audífonos, siendo capaz de escuchar los gritos de la audiencia.

— Eres perfectamente capaz, ve a por ello — Fueron las palabras de aliento de su entrenador, respiró profundo, su mente puso en mute los gritos del público y ahora en su conciencia solo habían tres cosas: La coreografía, la música y su determinación.

Cuando salió de su transe escuchaba la ovación del público, y como su familia, amigos y familia de sus amigos armaban una tremenda fiesta por su desempeño, patino hacia el Kiss & Cry, donde un muy ansioso Yuuri ya lo esperaba sentado frente a una enorme cámara de televisión. 99.76 puntos, una marca suficientemente buena para posarlo en una "zona segura" pero no lo suficiente para superar al aplastante y casi monstruoso puntaje del primer lugar, Yuri ocupaba ese lugar, con una marca de 106.46 puntos. Chocó los cinco con Leo antes de que este se metiera en el hielo, y miró su presentación junto a GuangHong a un costado de la pista, el estadounidense se posiciono cuarto un par de puntos más abajo que Giacometti, pero GuangHong y SeungGil tampoco estaba tan lejos, la verdad es que en el programa libre cualquier cosa podría pasar.

Esa noche en el hotel sus padres invitaron a todos a comer, pero teniendo una familia tan ruidosa con amigos tan ruidosos que también tienen una familia muy ruidosa tiempo para conversar con Yuri no hubo, pero alivió al kazajo notar que no había incomodidad entre ellos, como si ambos hubiesen establecido una tregua desde la última vez hasta saber definitivamente quien subiría al podio. Cenaron temprano, pues los entrenadores de todos los enviaron a dormir temprano, solo quedaba un día para que todo se resolviera finalmente. Y simplemente no podía esperar a que sus patines se deslizaran por la pista. Para el programa libre se presentaría de último, por lo que no sabría exactamente qué está pasando hasta terminada su presentación.

Al día siguiente en el estadio no escuchó absolutamente a nadie, apenas y se saludó con Leo, quien tenía su misma manía de encerrarse en una burbuja hasta presentarse, así que solo se desearon suerte con un gesto que solo ellos entendían, y Otabek continuó en su burbuja escuchando una lista de reproducción en coreano que Yuuri había puesto en su música, no entendía nada de lo que estaban cantando los artistas pero la melodía estaba dando resultado.

Hasta que vio la cabellera rubia de Yuri avanzar hasta la pista, y no pudo evitar quitarse la música y acercarse a la orilla a mirar su presentación, sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos, y solo pudo atinar a mostrarle el pulgar, deseándole buena suerte con el gesto, Yuri hizo lo mismo justo antes de que la música comenzara y nunca antes en su vida Otabek había visto algo tan hermoso, el ruso se movía en la pista como si hubiese nacido en ella y su forma de moverse generaría envidia hasta en el mejor bailarín del mundo y en el hielo Yuri lo estaba pasando de maravilla, sabía que su abuelo lo estaba viendo por televisión en Rusia y solo quería que se sintiera orgulloso de él, y que Victor también lo estuviera y que todo el mundo viera que es capaz de lograrlo todo, que dentro del hielo no era un Hada o un Ángel, él dentro del hielo era un depredador a temer.

Y se vio reflejado en el aplastante puntaje, que sí o sí lo dejaba en el podio, de momento la tabla de puntuación lo transformaba en bicampeón del Grand Prix, pero nada estaría escrito hasta que Otabek terminara su presentación. El katsudon esta vez no le dijo nada, simplemente tuvieron una especie de conversación telepática que finalizó en ambos asintiendo con la cabeza, Otabek avanzó al centro del hielo y todo se transformó en silencio, hasta el público sabía que apenas sonara la música se viviría el momento más tenso de la noche, Incluso Victor estaba nervioso, tenía la mano de su prometido tomada con fuerza, como si ambos se estuvieran brindando apoyo mutuo.

Solo quedaban unos segundos para que comenzara la música, y Yuri no pudo esperar, en un impulso avanzó hasta las barreras de la pista y captó la atención de Otabek.

— ¡Davai! — Gritó a todo pulmón, no sabe por qué hizo eso, pero hacerlo se sintió bastante bien.

Otabek comenzó a moverse apenas la música comenzó en su mente ahora también estaba esa sorpresiva muestra de apoyo de Plisetsky, que vigorizó aún más su espíritu y se movía con mucha mayor determinación ¿Era determinación de obtener el oro? ¿De representar a su país? ¿De derrotar a Yuri? ¿De cómo su corazón saltó cuando lo escuchó? Ni la menor idea, el kazajo solo sabe que nunca antes se había sentido tan bien patinando, y lo demostró aterrizando todos los saltos de la primera mitad con tremendo éxito. Bien entrada la segunda mitad fue que sucedió, todo se volvió silencio, hasta la música y sus pensamientos, todo era un vacío. Recordó las palabras de su entrenador, cuando esto pasa solo hay dos opciones, o sacar provecho o ponerse nervioso y mandarlo todo a la mierda, y él no es un cobarde, al menos no ahora, después de esto probablemente iría a declararle su amor a Yuri así que no hay nada que perder, es ahora o nunca, el impulso era el necesario así que simplemente lo hizo.

Una, dos, tres… Cuatro y medio, Otabek Altin es el primer patinador en la historia en lograr el Quad Axel y lo hizo en frente de una tremenda audiencia, quienes no tardaron en estallar en gritos y otras cosas que no pudo descifrar, una vez aterrizó volvió a escuchar todo y casi pudo escuchar a Leo desde la barrera llorar, pero eso no importa, más tarde le entregaría un pañuelo. También desde la orilla Yuri está en shock, pero no por ver en riesgo su medalla de oro y su título de bicampeón, sino porque Otabek se vio tan genial haciendo ese salto y no pudo contener gritar de la emoción al igual que muchos otros que estaban cerca "Mierda, ese idiota sí que sabe cómo impresionar ¿Tiene idea de lo riesgoso que fue eso? Oh diablos… "Su mente no podía dejar de pensar que tenía muchas ganas de golpearlo y besarlo, ambas al mismo tiempo.

Pero jamás pensó que el subconsciente sería tan fuerte que terminó haciéndolo de todos modos, apenas Otabek dejó la pista después de recibir los aplausos del público saltó a sus brazos tal como esa molesta chica lo había hecho en el Trophee de France, solo que esta vez no era alguien molesto y tuvo el atrevimiento de unir sus labios con los del otro por medio segundo. Fue más bien un choque entre sus dientes lo que captaron las cámaras de televisión internacional pero de todos modos, Yuri acaba de dar su primer beso frente a millones de espectadores, a la mierda la dignidad. Tendría tiempo para pensar en algo mientras el moreno es empujado por la producción hacia el Kiss & Cry, pero pudo ver su cara de puro shock, como si no se creyera lo que acaba de pasar.

Y eso le sacó una divertida sonrisa, le gustaría ver mucho más de esas reacciones en Otabek.

— ¡Otabek despierta! — Yuuri esta vez no fue blando con él y lo sacó de Yurilandia de una cachetada porque estaban en el Kiss & Cry y acaba de hacer historia para siempre en su disciplina, así como una vez lo hizo Victor, ya habría tiempo de pensar en Yuri — Están calculando el puntaje… Pero mierda eso fue genial ¿No te jodiste la rodilla? Dime que no lo hiciste, si jodiste tu rodilla tu mamá va a…

El monólogo de Yuri fue interrumpido por los números en pantalla y casi se pudo sentir que el alma del japonés dejaba su cuerpo, y bueno, el alma de Otabek también parecía correr ese riesgo. Ya que los números en pantalla no solo mostraban una mejora considerable en su marca personal, sino que ese número justo al lado de su puntaje total indicaba que la medalla de oro al último minuto pasó de las manos de Yuri a las de Otabek, eso significa que ha ganado su primera medalla en la final del Grand Prix, la primera gran medalla para su país.

— Otabek… Ganamos — A Yuuri apenas de salía un hilo de voz, lo que confirmó a Otabek que su entrenador tampoco se creía el logro.

— No puedo respirar — Confesó, notando que también su voz parecía un susurro.

— Yo tampoco — No era la mejor imagen que mostrar en televisión internacional, pero pronto Victor apareció tacleandolos a ambos al suelo, fue con el dolor de la caída que ambos cayeron en cuenta que en efecto, Otabek era campeón del Grand Prix. Yuri se quedó con la plata y el bronce recayó en el mejor amigo del campeón, Leo de la Iglesia.

— ¡Ah, estoy tan orgulloso de ustedes! — Chillaba Victor, llorando mares de lágrimas, no había forma en el mundo en que Victor no dejara de ser tan exagerado— ¡Fui vencido pero estoy tan feliz por ustedes que no puedo parar de llorar! Otabek, no jodiste tu rodilla ¿Verdad? Si jodiste tu rodilla…

— Lo sé, pero ¿Puedes salir de encima? No respiro…—Afortunadamente la rodilla está bien, así que no habría regaño alguno, pero ahora eso no es importante, necesitaba salir del asfixiante abrazo de Victor para buscar a Yuri.

Pero nuevamente, fue sorprendido por el rubio, ya que a pesar de no participar del embarazoso "Momento familiar" estaba apenas a unos metros, como si también estuviese esperando el momento. No se dijeron nada, solo se miraron fijamente en un lugar que las cámaras esta vez no podían captar y en cierta manera, ambos ya sabían, no hacía falta ya una conversación. De todos modos Otabek decidió confirmarlo y rodeó el pequeño cuerpo del más bajo con sus brazos, no era un abrazo asfixiante como el de Victor pero si era suficiente para que el rubio entendiera que no tenía intenciones de soltarlo al menos hasta que iniciara la ceremonia de medallas.

— Otabek… Yo… — Intentó decir Yuri.

— Sh… — Le calló— Ya lo sé…

Más tarde el abrazo fue interrumpido por Leo, quien con lágrimas en los ojos tacleó a su amigo con un abrazo, diciendo cosas sobre que Otabek es el mejor bro de todos los bro que el universo de los bro ha tenido, nadie en realidad pudo entenderlo, solo habló muy rápido y dijo muchas veces la palabra "Bro" Una productora aprovechó que los tres medallistas estaban juntos para entregarles sus banderas y les ordenó ponerse en posición para recibir sus medallas. Y no fue hasta entonces, cuando desde lo más alto del podio escuchó el himno de Kazajistán que se permitió derramar lágrimas de alegría y orgullo, cuando miró con más detalle al público vio que J.J también lloraba, rió un poco cuando notó que tenía una camiseta con el nombre de Leo y el de él escrito con grandes letras, de verdad J.J no podía dejar de ser así ¿Quién diría que todo ese año sería tan importante?

Cuando bajaron del podio vio a Leo colgando su medalla en el cuello de GuangHong, y luego compartieron un tierno beso que todos los fotógrafos lograron captar. Por su parte Chris y Seung Gil le dieron sus felicitaciones a él y Yuri, quien seguía en silencio mirando su medalla de plata fijamente, por un momento Otabek pensó que entró en razón y lo estaría odiando por no haberle podido "aplastar" como juró hace un tiempo.

— La próxima vez— Dijo, clavando su mirada en el moreno— La próxima vez voy a ganar yo, así que no te duermas en los laureles, Altin — Y sonrió, Otabek nunca pensó que podría gustarle más Yuri Plisetsky, pero esa sonrisa le confirmó que estaba equivocado, y que siempre se podría más.

— ¿Cómo podría? — Ambos rieron— Espero en el banquete nada me impida invitarte un baile.

— Esta vez no hay damas de honor, no creo que sea problema.

Finalmente no hacían falta las palabras, ambos sabían perfectamente lo que sentían, y sabían perfectamente que eran completamente correspondidos.

— Solo queda decirte… Que puede que no me haya jodido la rodilla, pero casi me rompes un diente… — El rubio se sonrojó hasta las orejas, y tal como esperaba le dio un fuerte golpe a Otabek en el hombro.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Eres un gran idiota! ¡Ya me las pagarás! —Igual de sonrojado se fue hacia los vestidores, y su entrenador apareció justo detrás, al parecer también había despertado el shock que les generó la victoria.

— ¿Todo bien? —Siempre tan maternal Yuuri preguntó, Otabek sonrió, sin quitar su vista del lugar por donde Yuri se fue caminando, aún con la imagen de su rostro sonrojado en su memoria.

— Todo está perfecto — Respondió, tomando el rumbo hacia los vestidores también, la noche siguiente sería el banquete y tendría la oportunidad perfecta para ver mucho más del hermoso rostro sonrojado de Yuri.

 **Notas de la autora.**

SE QUE NO ES HORA PRUDENTE DE SUBIR EL CAPÍTULO PERO ME BAJÓ TANTO LA INSPIRACIÓN QUE NO ME AGUANTÉ.

Nota: No, Yuuri no hizo que Otabek escuchara K-pop, la verdad es que estaba pensando en algo más como R&B, cuando escribo los capítulos escucho R&B en coreano y la verdad es que es bastante bueno (Hay unas playlist en youtube que totalmente recomiendo)

¡En el próximo capítulo tendremos el banquete y como saben eso significa que cosas salvajes pasarán! Está Chris en la fiesta, no duden que en algún minuto aparecerá un tubo de poledance por ahí.

Sí busqué en google si podían todos empatar, pero no se puede, así que tiré el tercer lugar al azar tirando papelitos al aire. Fue el método más justo que se me ocurrió.

No se preocupen, Otabek y Yuri si tendrán "esa" conversación.

J.J e Isabella fueron a Hawaii de Luna de Miel y no me resistí a que J.J se bronceara más de la cuenta, así que les presenté a Dorito J.J.

Yuri cuenta con la aprobación de Mami Altin, lamentablemente Otabek lamenta que Yuri tendrá que pronto pasar por las desventajas de que su madre tenga exactamente la misma actitud que Victor, porque con uno como él era suficiente ¿Cómo será cuando hayan dos en el banquete?

Que la pachamama les dé más paciencia a nuestros bebés para que solo tengan que preocuparse de amarse y darse besitos.


	12. Una noche para recordar

**Capítulo 11: Una noche para recordar.**

Tres de la tarde en Marsella, Francia. En el hotel de concentración del Grand Prix de patinaje. Por órdenes de Victor Yuri no tenía autorización de dejar su habitación de hotel hasta llegada la hora de ir al banquete ¿La razón? El rubio tenía una tendencia bastante poderosa a simplemente saltarse ese evento, por lo que Mila estaba en su habitación evitando que eso pasara. En todo caso la ganadora de la categoría femenina del Grand Prix se divertía bastante haciendo de Yuri su muñeca de vestir personal.

— ¡Vamos, Yuri, solo uno más!— Él ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces se ha cambiado de smokin para satisfacer a la pelirroja ¿Era necesario acarrear tantos trajes para una simple gala? Le gustaba su traje azul y no planeaba usar otro.

— Mila, no sé por qué hacemos esto, solo me voy a poner mi traje azul y ya ¿Por qué no te pruebas vestidos, mejor? Tú eres la que cambia de ropa así como cambias de… Bueno, ropa.

— Porque con tu cara de gruñón es más divertido verlo, además Sara y yo ya fuimos de compras.

El rubio elevó la mirada, resignado a no tener otra opción ya que si Victor llegaba a verlo fuera de su cuarto entraría en pánico ¿Y si mejor llama a Otabek? Al menos con su presencia allí las cosas serían menos molestas y también a cierta parte de su subconsciente le gustaba la idea de que el contrario le viera probarse distintos atuendos para el banquete. Hecho, tomó su celular y envió un mensaje al mencionado patinador, probablemente este tampoco tenía mucho que hacer.

 **A: Otabek 3**

 **Asunto: Ayuda**

Mila me tiene confinado en el cuarto probándome trajes ¿Vienes y jugamos MK? Estoy recibiendo tortura.

 **De: Otabek 3**

 **Re: Ayuda**

Lo siento, pero creo que estamos en la misma situación, J.J me tiene en una tienda probándome trajes que cuestan más que mi moto.

 _Otabek ha enviado una foto_

— Mierda. —Se quedó mirando la foto por un largo rato, tanto que Mila no pudo evitar acercarse a ver qué había sido tan sorprendente como para callar a Yuri. Mientras tanto el rubio pensaba en cómo diablos una persona puede lucir tan bien en verde.

— Wow ¿Ya cruzaron esa línea? Ustedes van rápido… Bueno, Otabek sabe como lucir bien en las fotos, hace mucha publicidad como modelo, en realidad.

— ¿Qué línea?

— Ya sabes, mandar fotos luciendo sexy, para provocar. —Ella lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que logró comprenderlo de inmediato ¿Debía mandar una igual? ¿Cómo es que podría verse bien si no tiene ni los músculos ni la fortaleza de Otabek? Probablemente con esa pose masculina se vería absolutamente ridículo, y no tenía intenciones de que el kazajo pensara eso de él, más bien todo lo contario.

El espíritu competitivo le decía a gritos que no podía perder frente a su ¿Pareja? ¿Novio? ¿Amigo con derechos? ¿Qué diablos es lo que son?

— Mila ¿Cuál decías que quedaba mejor?

Mila chilló, y corrió nuevamente a buscar el traje a rayas que hacía lucir a Yuri como un ángel terrenal, por primera vez en su existencia Yuri coopera, y sacaría provecho al cambio de actitud de su amigo, luego agradecería a Otabek por darle finalmente algo para aumentar la diversión, ahora su preocupación es encontrar el mejor ángulo de su amigo.

— Yuri no responde — Otabek miraba un poco frustrado el celular ¿Acaso la foto había sido mucho? ¿Estará pensando el ruso que hizo algo raro? ¿Arruinó todo con la foto? Solo había hecho caso a J.J y mandó una foto en el espejo de un probador. Pero claro, las cosas no siempre salen bien cuando escuchas a Jean Jaques Leroy, la verdad es que casi nunca salen bien de esa forma — Si algo sale mal, le diré a Isabella.

— ¿Qué te hizo hacer este idiota? —Leo aprovechaba que cada cierto tiempo les traían cocteles y básicamente tenía la boca llena de pequeñas galletas y canapés. GuangHong había salido con Isabella a comer helado — Deja ver la foto —Otabek le entregó el teléfono al americano, este estalló en risas— Demonios, Beka ¿Le quieres provocar un infarto al pobre chico? Te vez como si estuvieras listo para llevártelo a la cama.

— ¿Qué? Espera, no, es solo una foto, J.J solo me dijo que le mostrara como me veía.

— Tu pose dice a gritos "I'm sexy and i know it" Creo que rompiste a Yuri.

— Espera, respondió — Tanto Leo como J.J se acercaron con velocidad a Otabek, casi saltando sobre él para ver qué había respondido el medallista de plata. También era una fotografía, pero en vez de la pose sensual que Otabek había dado en la primera fotografía, Yuri mostraba otra faceta, la chaqueta a rayas negras y blancas estaba a medio caer, mirando a la cámara como si hubiese sido sorprendido. Los amigos miraron al kazajo y fue cosa de segundos para que se largaran a reír, mientras el contrario estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

— ¿Cómo se sobrevive a esta noche? — Preguntó Altin, casi golpéandose en la cara con la pantalla del celular.

— La respuesta, amigo mío… — J.J le entregó una copa— Siempre está en la champaña, no te vayas a acobardar esta noche, me sorprendió que fuese el pequeño Yuri el que diera el paso, te estás quedando atrás. Ahora, paguemos por esto y vamos al hotel, tengo miedo de lo que Guang puede estar haciendo con Isabella.

— ¿Qué piensas tú de mi Guang? — Leo se hizo el ofendido.

— Por como los encontramos esta mañana en la habitación, realmente me sorprende que aún pueda mirarlo a los ojos.

Las ventajas de que dos de las personas de la tienda fuesen medallistas del Grand Prix les dio la libertad de llevar el traje a un muy buen precio a cambio de decir a las revistas el diseñador y donde lo compraron, empacaron los tres trajes en bolsas y volvieron al hotel donde Yuuri ya estaba esperando a Otabek para ayudarlo a pasar por el mar de periodistas que incluso al día siguiente de terminada la competencia buscaban tener algunas palabras del gran campeón, definitivamente Otabek era el hombre del momento.

— ¿Estás preparado? — Preguntó Yuuri ya estando los dos preparándose en la habitación del entrenador.

— Solo es un banquete, debo posar para unas fotos, agradecer a unos cuantos patrocinadores y hablar con unos nuevos, no es como si no hayamos hecho antes.

— No me refería a eso —El japonés lo miró fijo, esa seriedad que indicaba perfectamente que Yuuri había entrado en su modo completamente parental, y que tal vez llegarían unos cinco minutos tarde al comienzo del banquete (¿Alguien llega puntual a una fiesta de todos modos?) — Hablo de Yurio, digo, él se la jugó frente a millones de cámaras ¿No dirás nada?

— Pero… Él sabe que sentimos lo mismo.

— Si te sirve como consejo, cuando fuimos a Japón le dije a Victor que era muy fan de él cuando era más joven, conté lo de los poster edición limitada y… Esas cosas que tenía antes.

— ¿Antes? Aún los guardas en una caja en tu cuarto, estoy bastante seguro de que seguían pegados a tu pared cuando fuimos.

— ¡A lo que voy! —Interrumpió el entrenador, intentando ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas— Es que tal vez sea más fácil para los dos saber cómo se sienten si todo se sabe, no sé, procuraré que Victor no se pegue tanto a Yurio para que puedan hablar ¿Si? Pero tampoco bebas demasiado.

— Mamá, ya lo sé — El japonés respondió arreglándole el peinado con las manos como si necesitara demostrar que de hecho sí estaba siendo bastante paternal en ese momento. Ambos chequearon con sus contactos que no fuesen los primeros en llegar a la fiesta y aproximadamente media hora después de su inicio oficial bajaron en el ascensor al Gran salón del hotel. Allí estaba Christophe y su esposo, Sara, Michelle, Mila, Victor y Yuri, Otabek no se preguntó por sus amigos, probablemente esos dos aparecerían mucho más tarde porque así son, la puntualidad no es la mejor cualidad de sus mejores amigos. Lo primero en la lista era deshacerse de los periodistas, Yuuri lo acompañò en todo momento y respondió algunas preguntas de medios deportivos internacionales, rusos y de su país. Luego vinieron las fotos "¿Quién te viste? ¿Cuál es la marca de tus zapatos?" Preguntaron los medio más superficiales, Otabek solo quería dejarlos y atacar con recato la mesa de la comida, y también quería un poco del joven rubio que en ese momento atacaba dicha mesa. Sin embargo después de que los periodistas se fueron llegaron diversos representantes de empresas a ofrecer contratos de patrocinio, en ese momento tanto Otabek como Yuuri solo escuchaban balbuceos, tanta charla de números y auspicios que no entendían era abrumadora, probablemente solo escucharían con respeto y buscarían recomendación de Victor quien es mucho más entendido en el tema.

RedBull quiere ser su patrocinador, Otabek jamás ha bebido una lata de eso en su vida.

— Demasiadas palabras que no conozco para una sola noche, vamos a comer, estoy a punto de morir por inanición — Bromeó a su entrenador una vez fueron liberados del trato con desconocidos y casi por inercia se acercaron al grupo donde estaban Victor y Yuri, Phichit ya estaba allí y Chris también, para fortuna de los recién llegados, el tailandés tenía en la mano un pequeño plato con comida.

— Con permiso Phichit, gracias Phichit —El japonés de arrebató el plato — ¿Siempre es así? No recuerdo que fuese así cuando era patinador.

— Porque no ganabas nada… —Murmuró el rubio, pero sus palabras fueron lo suficientemente altas como para que todo el grupo escuchara — Sin ofender, en serio —Dijo, sonrojado al darse cuenta de que todos habían sido capaces de escuchar eso— Voy… Me voy a la mierda — Insultar al entrenador de la persona que te gusta justo frente a él no es la mejor forma de acercarse, por lo que su segunda opción (Huír) fue la mejor para evitar la vergüenza.

— No tienes por qué ponerte así, eras así mismo con Yuuri en casa — Otabek le siguió en silencio, Yuri no se dio cuenta hasta que le escuchó hablar, ya estando ambos junto a la mesa con la comida — ¿Qué tal tu noche?

Yuri no supo qué hacer, por mensaje de texto todo era más fácil, es probablemente la primera vez que hablan a solas por tanto tiempo después de su arrebato debido a la euforia de la victoria, ahora simplemente no sabe qué hacer ¿Tomar su mano estaría bien? ¿Debería abrazarlo o besarlo cuando hay tantas personas pendientes de lo que hacen? Pensó en hablar de algunas cosas, pero simplemente las palabras no se le ordenaban en la cabeza.

— Uhm, bien, sí… —Escondió las manos en los bolsillos, tentado a sacar su celular de allí para poner en mute al resto del mundo pero ¿Cómo Otabek se tomaría eso? ¿Sería algo así como decir que no tenía interés en hablar con él?

— Yuri… Estás un poco alterado ¿Quieres ir a la terraza a tomar aire? — "Oh no, ahora piensa que estoy enfermo" pensó queriendo definitivamente morir en ese instante "¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que estoy muriendo porque no puedo hablarle? ¿Que estoy nervioso porque se ve realmente bien con ese estúpido traje? OhmiDios aquí lapido cualquier intento futuro por tener una relación amorosa con alguien, ayuda por favor" Pensó, incapaz de hablar. El kazajo ya lo había tomado de la mano para llevarlo afuera y eso simplemente fue su muerte, el calor en su cara fue demasiado cuando sus dedos se tocaron y Otabek lo miró un poco sorprendido por su repentino arrebato, como si apenas se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que realmente incomodaba a Yuri.

— Oh por Dios, ustedes dos beban algo y dejen de hacer eso, parecen niños de primaria — Esa voz tan molesta para el rubio solo podía significar que J.J había hecho su llegada a la fiesta, venía acompañado de su esposa, Leo y GuangHong.

— ¿Tú qué haces aquí si no participaste? Voy a llamar a seguridad —Ahí estaba Yuri y su modo normal de tratar a J.J, lamentablemente cuando eso pasó Otabek tuvo que soltarle la mano.

— Me invitó la organización, llamo la atención.

— La llamas demasiado, creo yo.

— Okey, okey ¿Por qué no mejor brindamos para celebrar? — Leo fue el agente de paz esta vez, quien con ayuda de Guang repartió copas de champaña para todos, incluso Yuri. Su amigo kazajo miró aquello con un poco de reproche — ¿Qué? Una no es ninguna, tú hace dos años hacías cosas peores, Altin… — Otabek no lo negó, Yuri quiere saber esas historias— Bien, un brindis porque somos absolutamente geniales, hasta al fondo o tendrán que beberse otra —Todos asintieron, menos Yuri que no tenía idea de cómo iba a tomarse toda esa copa de una sola vez pero aun así se llevó eso a los labios y le siguió el ritmo a los demás, no fue algo agradable sin embargo volvería a hacerlo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó el kazajo cuando notó que aún miraba la copa.

— Sí, estoy bien — Le sonrió, Isabella que estaba justo frente a ellos no pudo evitar chillar.

— Son tan lindos que quiero comerlos.

— Yuri no dejes que ella te lleve, la dejé sola cuando fuimos a ver trajes con Beka y le dio tanto helado a Guang que casi se enferma y no venimos— Leo abrazó al joven Chino, quien ahora tenía una mini pizza en la mano.

— En mi defensa, solo míralo— Guang tenía las mejillas llenas de comida— A Yuri le peinaría el cabello, se ve tan suave que no podría evitarlo.

— Por favor, no — Otabek casi por inercia llevó su mano al cabello de Yuri, como si estuviera reclamando el derecho de peinarlo como propiamente suyo, el rubio se sonrojó hasta las orejas y los demás rieron, pero el kazajo no se detuvo, simplemente se quedó allí.

— Otabek… Ahora si necesito aire —El aludido asintió en silencio y lo llevó hacia la terraza, obviamente tomados de la mano, J.J y Leo se miraron unos segundos y luego chocaron los cinco, como si fuese un gran triunfo para ellos que Otabek y Yuri ganaran un minuto a solas, o como si desde un principio fuese su plan sobrecargar a Yuri al punto de que quisiera estar solo con el kazajo, e Isabella también lo sabía, GuangHong también. La verdad es que habían retrasado su llegada para repasar el plan, que resultó más rápido de lo que estaba en sus mentes, de todos modos decidieron seguir divirtiéndose dejando a los dos tortolos solos en el balcón.

Desde el balcón del salón de eventos del hotel se tenía una vista panorámica de toda la ciudad, Yuri estaba apoyado en el barandal viendo directamente el paisaje mientras Otabek tenía la espalda a poyada en dicho lugar, aún no se decían nada más el silencio no era incómodo, solo podían disfrutar de la mutua compañía como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

—Disculpa por lo de hace un rato, olvidaba que cuando todos se juntan son un poco… Incómodos para el resto —Con la mano derecha Otabek se desordenó la parte del cabello que era más larga que el resto.

— La verdad es que no fue eso porque necesitaba aire… —Respiró profundo— Es que… No supe cómo reaccionar cuando hiciste eso de… Tocarme el cabello —Confesó, un poco nervioso.

— Oh ¿Te molestó? Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer.

— No, no, no espera, no es eso —Ahora Yuri estaba nervioso y no podía parar de mover las manos intentando explicarse, después de todo es primera vez que tiene algo medianamente romántico con una persona, y jamás pensó que esa persona sería quien hace unos meses era su rival a muerte— Es solo que… Me gustó que lo hicieras, pero me daba vergüenza que tus amigos vieran ¡Es que J.J es un idiota! De seguro nos molestaría y todos mirarían y… No es que me importe pero ¿Te importa? Si te importa podemos estar más lejos… No sé ¡No sé nada!

Para el kazajo ver a Yuri de esa manera era preocupante pero a la vez la cosa más adorable que ha visto en toda su vida, la tenue luz nocturna hacía que el rosado color de las mejillas de Yuri resaltara y su ojos se veían mucho más brillantes que antes, podría sacar una foto de eso solo para tener un nuevo fondo de pantalla. Pero sus intenciones de monopolizar al rubio debían quedar en segundo plano pues Yuri parecía realmente abrumado con sus sentimientos, y un Yuri feliz es mucho mejor que ver a un Yuri abrumado.

— Yuri, ven aquí… —Tomó la mano del menor un poco nervioso, pero cuando vio una reacción positiva del contrario se dio más coraje y entrelazó sus dedos, se acercó un par de pasos hasta que sus cuerpos estaban casi pegados. Los hipnotizantes ojos de Yuri abiertos de par en par— Con J.J no puedo hace nada pero a mi realmente me da igual si nos ven o no ¿No fuiste tú quien decidió besarme en televisión? — Él se rio, Yuri se sonrojó aún más— A lo que voy es que si eres tú, me da igual quienes estén y el lugar que sea — No pudo más con eso y abrazó al más bajo, aún con el consejo de Yuuri en la cabeza— ¿Sabes? No quiero que enloquezcas con esto pero… La verdad es que yo sentía todo esto por ti hace un buen tiempo… Más del que imaginas, creo yo.

— ¿Qué?

Otabek se decidió a contar la historia y es la primera vez que lo hace con tanto detalle, contó el cómo llegó al campamento de Yakov y cómo su nula flexibilidad y problemas con las coreografías lo llevaron a la clase de los más jóvenes donde lo vio por primera vez, le contó desde su perspectiva lo que pasó con Yuuri cuando este decidió retirarse e incluso le dijo de aquella vez en que le acarició el cabello mientras dormía, todo esto fue escuchado por Yuri que sin alejarse ni un centímetro del contrario comenzaba a sentirse mal por haber sido un absoluto idiota.

— Ahora me siento un estúpido — Ocultó su rostro mirando al suelo— Yo en serio pensaba que era el mayor estúpido en la tierra y que todos te amaban porque realmente eras bueno con las palabras pero resulta que yo soy el idiota que no quiso creer que eres la mejor persona de todas… Además, llevas tanto tiempo sintiendo cosas por mí y yo solo te trataba mal y te gritaba y… Dios, Otabek, yo siendo tú me mandaba a la mierda.

— Pero no lo hice ¿No? — Con la diestra el kazajo levanto el rostro de Yuri tomando su mentón— Y tú ya no piensas que soy el malo de la historia ¿No?

— La verdad, es que sigues siendo el malo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque me haces sentir como un idiota, malo — Otabek dejó salir unas cuántas carcajadas— ¡No te rías! Es vergonzoso, te besé en televisión internacional y probablemente lucí como estúpido frente a mucha más gente porque ¡Diablos! Soy horrible besando.

— ¿Te sentirías mejor si lo volvemos a hacer sin nadie mirando?

— ¿Eh?

— Ya sabes… Si no quieres está bien — El moreno estaba sonrojado como pocas veces se le ha visto, Yuri pensaba que él es tan caballeroso que era capaz de pedirle permiso a Victor para poder besarlo.

— No tienes que preguntarme… Nunca lo hagas, solo… Hazlo ¿Si?

Los dos sonrieron mirándose un rato, los ojos oscuros de Otabek fijos en los esmeralda de Yuri en completo silencio, estar así solo podía confirmar para el kazajo que estaba enamorado del menor a niveles que nunca antes había imaginado y que no podía ser más feliz de ser correspondido por el rubio, más tarde debía pedir perdón a todos aquellos que le dijeron que era así y no les creyó y tal vez comprar mucho chocolate para Mila, pero ahora lo importante es que sus labios rozaban los del ruso, finalmente podía probar con más detalle los labios que hace años le quitaban el sueño. Esta vez quien llevaba el mando era el moreno, quien marcó un ritmo lento al inicio y Yuri no hizo más que seguirlo, sintiendo que en todo su cuerpo habían fuegos artificiales o algo por el estilo, este era su primer beso real y Otabek lo hacía tan bien que no quería separarse nunca de él o de sus labios que tenían un ligero sabor a la champaña que hace un rato habían bebido.

Probablemente seguirían besándose de no ser por los gritos que se escucharon dentro del salón, al parecer el banquete ya se había puesto salvaje como solía pasar todos los años.

— Creo que llevamos más rato afuera del que creía, deberíamos entrar. —Sugirió el kazajo.

— Me gustaría grabar un poco de material de chantaje para Victor, o para hacer un vídeo vergonzoso de él para la boda con el Katsudon.

— Solo espero mis padres no vean las fotos de Yuuri haciendo el ridículo, porque cuando eso pasa me regañan a mí —Se tomaron de las manos casi como si fuese natural e ingresaron al salón, donde Chris acababa de instalar un tubo de poledance portátil bajo la resignada mirada de su esposo. Apenas estuvo asegurado Yuuri y Victor comenzaron a hacer una especie de rutina en parejas completamente borrachos, Otabek y Yuri suspiraron resignados al ridículo de sus entrenadores y el rubio comenzó a tomar fotografías y vídeos con el teléfono, sin soltar la mano del mayor, Mila apareció unos minutos después con tragos para todos menos para Yuri a quien le dio un mojito sin alcohol, la pelirroja estaba medio borracha al igual que casi todos los patinadores dentro del salón pero aún tenía la dignidad intacta.

— Ustedes dos — Los apuntó — ¿Por qué demonios se perdieron tanto rato? No me digan que estaban.

— ¡No, por favor no! — Otabek exclamó antes de que Mila terminara la oración, él apenas podía pensar en besar a Yuri Plisetsky, los pensamientos no iban más allá, cuando esto pasaba su cabeza explotaba — Solo estábamos afuera… Haciendo cosas, pero no las que piensas, por qué eres así — Para su suerte, Yuri estaba muy concentrado inmortalizando las vergonzosas cosas que hacía Victor para escuchar a su amiga.

— ¿Y tenían que hacerlo afuera? Phichit y Seung se están besando en frente de todos desde que comenzaron a dar bebidas más fuertes y están todos completamente bien con eso.

— ¿Qué? — Efectivamente, unos metros más allá el coreano y el tailandés estaban besándose con tanto deseo que le pareció un poco extraño— Pensé que esos dos ni se conocían — Y claro, los círculos cercanos de ambos no tenían ni una persona en común como para llegar a conocerse más allá de lo competitivo.

— La verdad es que nadie lo entiende, pero resulta que SeungGil se pone bastante cariñoso cuando está borracho ¡A quién le importa! Míralos, son felices. Por cierto, deberás invitarme a Java Lava dos veces al mes por un año — Le guiñó un ojo, Otabek supo de inmediato a qué se refería.

— ¡Oye bruja! — Le gritó Yuri — ¡No le guiñes el ojo!

— Aw, Yuri es absolutamente adorable ¿Eres del tipo celoso? La verdad es que me lo imaginaba— El rubio comenzó a atacarla como si fuese un juguete para gato, Mila lo tomó en brazos (Ella tenía mucha fuerza) y caminó con el rubio en el aire hasta llegar a la pista de baile, después de eso le tomó de las manos y le hizo girar hasta marearse.

— ¡Hermano! — J.J y Leo se colgaron del cuello de Otabek como si este fuese un poste.

— ¿Acaso ustedes están borrachos?

— ¿No podemos estar felices de que por fin nuestro amigo tuvo la oportunidad de su vida con el chico de sus sueños? Vamos a por otro trago, tenemos que celebrar —J.J lo movía de un lado para otro, mostrando felicidad genuina en su cara.

— Sí Beka, no seas así. Somos tus hermanos, cuando un hermano triunfa todos triunfan, está en el código — Leo le empujó suavemente con el codo— Anda, sabemos que estás feliz, deja de hacerte el serio con nosotros, sabemos que quieres gritar de felicidad.

— Está bien… —Otabek suspiró y le sonrió a sus amigos, no había forma de ocultarles lo feliz que estaba en realidad— Pero solo uno más ¿Vale? No los voy a arrastrar borrachos a sus cuartos— Sus amigos lo tomaron del brazo y lo arrastraron al lugar donde servían las bebidas y pidieron una botella de escoces para compartir y que les durara toda la noche. Otabek prometió solo uno pero ¿Quién se puede negar a un escoces con la edad suficiente para pedir su propio escoces? Mientras su conciencia siguiera presente, estaría bien.

— Beka, ven conmigo —Yuri volvió cuando llevaban más o menos de la botella bebida, pero aunque quisiera seguir bebiendo, simplemente no podía ignorar al ruso.

— Pero Yuri— J.J dijo— No monopolices a Beka ¿Por qué no pasas el rato con nosotros? Al menos hasta que se acabe la botella.

— Bien… — Respondió el rubio, y en vez de tomar una silla para acercarse al grupo simplemente se sentó en el regazo del kazajo con toda confianza, el mayor casi saltó de la silla ante eso, pero nadie se dio cuenta de eso salvo Leo quien intentaba aguantarse la risa. Un poco tímido rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del menor para que estar ambos más cómodos, en respuesta Yuri se acurrucó en el lugar.

— Quiero ser el padrino en su boda —Mencionó J.J, dando casualmente un sorbo a su escocés.

— Lo siento, los idiotas no pueden ingresar a Rusia — Bromeó Yuri, causando un montón de carcajadas en el resto.

— Me agrada este chico —Leo chocó las manos con el rubio, nunca está demás molestar un poco más de la cuenta a J.J — Bienvenido a la familia.

La noche terminó cuando Victor y Yuuri anunciaron que la boda sería en Abril del año entrante e invitaron a todos los presentes a la ceremonia, Yuri no pudo con tanta ridiculez de los entrenadores y le pidió a Otabek quedarse en su habitación debido a la inminente noche ruidosa que tendría con Victor como vecino de habitación. Obviamente accedió a la petición del rubio y fueron al ascensor donde nada fue charla y todo fue besos, a pesar de que las parejas presentes en la fiesta no tenían pudor alguno con las muestras de afecto tanto Yuri como Otabek sí lo sentían y preferían reservarse las muestras de afecto más evidentes para cuando estuvieran solos. Eso no quiere decir que las hormonas no les ataquen, de hecho ambos son puras hormonas cuando están besándose en el ascensor y cuando entraron a la habitación supuestamente a dormir.

— Yuri, creo que deberíamos dormir… —Otabek estaba sobre la cama y Yuri sobre él recibiendo sus besos y delicadas caricias. La ropa de gala ya estaba empacada y ambos vestían ropa de Otabek que este solía usar en vez de pijama.

— ¿Por qué? — Yuri dijo, sin comprender mucho a lo que se refería Otabek, que era más bien a que si continuaban con eso tendría que lidiar con un problema que comenzaba a formarse en su cintura baja.

— Porque me costará detenerme si continuamos —Yuri palideció un poco, y por cómo se puso su cuerpo entre los brazos del kazajo, este pudo entender que se había puesto nervioso— No quiero hacer nada para lo que no te sientas preparado.

— Si quieres… Yo daré lo mejor de mí.

— No, Yuri… Yo esperaré… Por si no te diste cuenta, esperé 5 años para esto, un tiempo más no es nada si estás aquí.

— No digas cosas tan cursis como si nada —Le golpeó suave en los costados, Otabek rió— Entonces vamos a dormir, Victor hará mucho escándalo en el desayuno mañana, es mejor descansar.

En todo caso ninguno de los dos decidió moverse cuando cerraron los ojos para dormir, estaban tan cálidos y cómodos que aunque se movieran buscarían la forma para volver a estar en esa posición o similar. Yuri antes de dormir pensó en que realmente fue un idiota al pensar que Otabek sería en el fondo una mala persona, ya que al contrario resultó ser un tipo absolutamente perfecto y comprensivo. Otabek por su parte, mientras se iba quedando dormido con el suave cabello del rubio entre sus dedos pensó en ojalá no despertar nunca si eso se trataba de alguna especie de sueño.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora**

¡Lo siento si me demoré! Como eran mis últimos días de vacaciones me puse loca _Y bebí como alcohólica de 40_ hasta ayer. De todos modos les traje este cap con mucho cariño y amor.

Para el próximo capítulo que tal vez sea el último nos saltaremos un tiempo para llegar a la boda de Victor y Yuuri directamente.

Puse un poco de SeungChu por aquí porque ¿Por qué no?

Y Mila siendo completamente Mila. Ella es amor y todos lo saben, la hice ganar porque no había otra forma de hacerlo (¿) Mila merece eso y muchas cosas más.

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que me tienen paciencia! Durante el semestre veré como está la carga académica para ver si traigo una historia durante ese tiempo.

¡Gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto, Bye!


	13. La propuesta

**Capítulo 12: La propuesta**

Después del Grand Prix el tiempo pasó tan rápido como un cometa, después de que llegaran a Rusia en un pestañeo ya era el cumpleaños de Otabek, que celebraron con un pequeño viaje a Almaty donde Yuri pudo conocer a los hermanos menores del kazajo de los que su mamá tanto hablaba y después de otro pestañeo pasó el año nuevo. Las vacaciones de verano se fueron en otro suspiro mucho más corto finalizando en Marzo con el cumpleaños número 17 de Yuri, el cual pasaron en Moscú con el abuelo a petición del cumpleañero, fue realmente incómodo para Otabek presentarse frente a Nikolai como el "Algo más" de Yuri, pero el anciano pareció aceptarlo con tranquilidad salvo por la amenaza de que le cortaría la cabeza si lastimaba a su amado Yuratchka pero el moreno se lo tomó con tranquilidad, después de todo no tenía intención alguna de lastimar al menor.

Y así de rápido fue que llegó Abril, el día antes de la ceremonia de bodas de Victor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki. Para sorpresa de Otabek, quien era uno de los padrinos del japonés este estaba totalmente bien con eso, de hecho, estaban los dos y Phichit en la habitación limpiando por tercera vez sus trajes para la ceremonia porque ya no tenían nada más que hacer.

— ¿Cómo crees que lo esté haciendo Victor? — Preguntó Phichit sin quitar la mirada de su teléfono celular, al parecer estaba muy entretenido hablando con alguien para fijarse en otras cosas.

— Supongo que lo está haciendo bien, la verdad es que nunca en la vida he visto a Victor nervioso, sería raro que lo estuviera ahora —Yuuri se alzó de hombros, aún concentrado en limpiar su traje blanco— ¿Yurio no te ha comentado nada, Otabek?

— Solo lo usual, dice que Victor es un dolor en el trasero pero eso lo dice hasta cuando ronca, probablemente esté haciendo algo con Chris y sea demasiado para su tolerancia a Victor — Los tres se miraron por un momento encontrando que eso tenía demasiado sentido, el joven ruso no era muy tolerante a los escapes de su entrenador, y siendo su personalidad tan complicada no podía estar más de dos minutos con él sin gritarle algún insulto en particular. Los últimos días con los preparativos de la boda han pasado más tiempo del usual en el mismo espacio y es totalmente comprensible que Yuri esté harto.

— Debimos habernos quedado en casa, así podía poner ojo en Victor para que no estresara a los demás, la boda no será en este hotel, no entiendo por qué Victor insistió en que viniéramos a un hotel — Yuuri decía que quedarse en el apartamento estaba bien, ya que el centro de eventos donde celebrarían la boda no estaba tan lejos, pero Victor rentó habitaciones de hotel para ambos para que se viese genial cuando llegaran en asombrosos carros a la boda.

— Ya sabes cómo es él — Phichit se alzó de hombros— Él no quiere que su boda sea algo pequeño, además ¡Ver al novio antes de la boda es mala suerte Yuuri!

— Phichit, vivimos juntos hace mucho tiempo… No tiene lógica —Suspiró el de lentes, tirándose a la cama después de haber terminado con la meticulosa limpieza del traje— No te creí del tipo supersticioso ¡Oh! ¿Es por eso que tenías de fondo de pantalla de tu teléfono a Seung Gil? —Phichit casi entra en pánico y Otabek no entendía en absoluto de qué hablaban, su entrenador lo notó— Hay una creencia en Japón de que si pones una foto de la persona que te gusta de fondo de pantalla en tu celular, esta se enamorará de ti.

— ¿En serio, Phichit, así tanto?

— ¡Ya callen! —El profesional en redes sociales les tomó una fotografía que subió a Snapchat con el título "Malas personas" Y después de eso pidieron mucha comida del servicio al cuarto para pasar la noche con Yuuri sin morir, aunque estuviese calmado, la ansiedad de la inminente llegada de la boda le impediría dormir aunque lo intentara. Sara les ayudaría a cubrir las ojeras por la mañana, así que no había problema.

En la habitación de Victor lamentablemente las cosas no parecían ir como todos lo imaginaban, pues Victor Nikiforov, leyenda del patinaje artístico, el varias veces record mundial en la disciplina, el que siendo un novato como entrenador llevó a la victoria a dos de sus pupilos estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico a vísperas del día más importante de su vida.

— ¡Chris yo pedí que el traje fuera blanco y esto claramente es marfil! ¡Marfil! —El traje aún seguía en su empaque, pero en el momento en que Victor levantó un poco para ver cómo se veía el smocking entró en pánico por el color de la tela— ¡Esto es horrible, la boda es mañana y simplemente yo apareceré en un traje marfil que no hará juego con mi Yuuri!

Chris y Yuri, los padrinos de la boda de parte de Victor ya no sabían qué hacer con él, por la mañana casi llora porque creyó haber perdido su corbata de la suerte, más tarde tuvo un ataque de ira cuando creyó que habían cortado demasiado el pelo de Makacchin, pero en realidad era un perro similar que iba saliendo de la peluquería canina, así hasta que el bendito traje pareció ser la gota que rebalsó el vaso, afortunadamente solo estaban los tres en la habitación y ni Yuri ni Chris tendrían que seguir disculpándose por el comportamiento del peliplateado.

— Victor, yo veo el traje blanco ¿Cierto, Yuri? — Chris intentaba manejar la situación, pero la verdad es que también estaba a punto de darle un golpe en la cabeza a Victor para dejarlo inconsciente y que así durmiera hasta el otro día, pero seguramente se arrepentiría después de hacerlo.

— Totalmente blanco, viejo. Ahora deja de gritar o nos pondrán una queja — Yuri simplemente quería ir a donde Otabek y quejarse acurrucado al mayor hasta dormir, pero claro, él también era padrino de la boda y seguramente estaba haciendo otras cosas con el Katsudon y el otro chico. Lo mejor que les podría pasar es que Victor se durmiera de una buena vez pero no, seguía teniendo berrinches y mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, el mayor se encerró en el baño— Oh, mierda ¿Qué hacemos?

— Llamaré a Masumi —El suizo de inmediato se puso al teléfono con su esposo para lograr encontrar alguna solución para sacar a Victor del baño, afortunadamente habían tomado medidas y sacaron todas las tijeras, afeitadoras y objetos cortantes que pudieran hacer terminar el cabello de Victor un desastre, así que al menos no atentaría contra su estilo estando encerrado en el baño con nada más que unas cuántas cremas hidratantes para el rostro — Dijo que ya viene ¿Y si llamamos a Yuuri para que lo calme?

— Creo que entrará más en pánico, Phichit le metió en la cabeza eso de que ver al novio antes de la boda trae mala suerte.

— Masumi y yo tuvimos sexo justo antes de casarnos y estamos perfectamente bien.

— Diablos, ahora no podré mirarlo a la cara, gracias por el trauma, justo lo que quería.

Cuando Masumi llegó estuvieron un rato entre él y Chris contando historias de su propia boda para calmar a Victor pero no parecía resultar, desde el pequeño cuarto de baño no había respuesta alguna, nada más que silencio.

— ¿No creen que es mejor si Yuuri habla con él?— Masumi propuso exactamente lo mismo que su esposo, Chris miró a Yuri diciendo "Te lo dije" pero la respuesta seguía siendo la misma— Técnicamente si está del otro lado de la puerta no se están viendo —Dijo en un susurro, y para todos los presentes eso tenía mucho sentido.

—Iré a buscar al Katsudon, ya vengo.

— Solo es una excusa para ir a donde está Otabek ¿No? —Le molestó Chris, Yuri fingió no escuchar y mandó un mensaje al kazajo para preguntar por el número de habitación, perfectamente pudo haber comunicado toda la situación a través del texto pero la verdad es que Chris no decía ninguna mentira y quería ver un rato al mayor. La habitación está dos pisos más arriba y en el ascensor eso le tomó nada de tiempo, golpeó la puerta varias veces y la puerta fue abierta por Phichit.

— Yurio ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Tenemos un problema— Como si fuera su propio cuarto, entró a la habitación, caminando directamente hacia donde estaba Katsuki— Es un problema de cabello blanco y tendencia a la calvicie que solo tú puedes solucionar.

— ¿Eh, pasó algo con Victor?

— Digamos que tuvo un ataque, se encerró en el baño y estoy a medio segundo de ahogarlo con la almohada mientras duerme ¿Es eso comida? Diablos, muero de hambre, Victor nos ha tenido con la cabeza llena todo el día —Tomó un par de galletas y se las guardó en el bolsillo— Vamos, no sé cuánto tiempo pase antes de que comience a comerse las cremas para el rostro.

Yuuri, preocupado por el estado mental de su futuro esposo prácticamente corrió a la habitación de hotel donde Chris y Masumi aún intentaban sacar a Victor por las buenas, ambos suspiraron de alivio cuando vieron entrar al japonés. Todos se sentaron cerca de la puerta para ver cuál era la maniobra que utilizaría el pelinegro para sacar a su prometido de su encierro.

— Victor ¿Estás ahí? —Yuuri golpeó la puerta con suavidad.

— No, no hay nadie, vete, se supone que no debemos vernos.

— Si está la puerta no nos estamos viendo, Yurio me dijo que estás teniendo algunos problemas ¿Quieres contarme? —Se sentó en el suelo mirando de frente la puerta, del otro lado Victor hacía lo mismo para escuchar la voz de su amado Yuuri.

—Mi traje no es color adecuado —Todos escucharon, Phichit se acercó a ver y vio el traje exactamente igual que el de Yuuri, completamente blanco. Miró a su amigo y se encogió de hombros— Y si desentonaba quizás no ibas a querer casarte conmigo.

— Victor, escucha bien —Las palabras del japonés eran suaves y calmas— Podríamos casarnos en una choza de una sola habitación, usando una camisa sencilla en vez de esos trajes y aun así me casaría contigo.

— ¿Entonces querías casarte en una choza? ¡Chris cancela todo! —Yuri se palmeó la cara con fuerza ante la estupidez de su entrenador, Otabek le abrazó con un brazo para calmar cualquier intención que tuviese el rubio de patear la puerta para que golpeara a Victor justo en la cara.

— No, Vitya… Lo que quiero decir es que nada importa realmente, lo único que yo quiero es casarme contigo.

En la habitación hubo completo silencio, Phichit aún grababa la escena (Porque esto sería algo realmente bueno para mostrar durante la recepción. Y después de este rato se escuchó como se abría la cerradura de la puerta, Victor salió del baño y rápidamente abrazó a Yuuri con fuerza, como si toda su vida dependiera de la fuerza de ese abrazo.

—¡No puedes ver, Victor! — Pichit lanzó el teléfono al suelo y cubrió los ojos del ruso— ¡Beka, saca a Yuuri de aquí! —Otabek suspiró cuando tuvo que separarse de su propio Yuri para llevarse a su entrenador al cuarto antes de que Victor lo viera porque Phichit en serio gastaría la noche en rituales esotéricos para espantar la mala suerte, y no es muy fanático del aroma a incienso. Masumi se fue en silencio después de que Phichit se asegurara de que Victor no le vio ni un pelo a su amigo y en la habitación nuevamente quedaron el novio y sus padrinos. Problema solucionado, ahora Yuri tuvo la libertad de golpear a Victor con una almohada y mandarlo directo a la cama.

Finalmente el día llegó. Victor ya no estaba a punto de perder la cabeza y Yuuri estaba perfectamente bien, ambos en sus habitaciones arreglándose para el inicio de la ceremonia, hasta Makachin estaba allí usando un smoking para perros y en el collar traía una caja pequeña con los anillos (Yuri fue quien tuvo que vestir al caniche, fue un gran desastre ya que el afecto del perro dejó al rubio lleno de baba, pero después de muchos intentos finalmente lo logró) Por otra parte los padrinos ya estaban en el lugar de la ceremonia arreglando los últimos detalles como recibir a los padres de Yuuri y al resto de los invitados, patinadores de otros países, entrenadores, Minako-sensei, Yuuko y su familia y por supuesto, los padres de Otabek.

— ¿Dónde está Yuri, cariño? —Su madre preguntó, teniendo la inmediata urgencia de comenzar a arreglar la corbata y el peinado de su hijo mayor— Quiero saludar al precioso novio de mi hijo antes de que comience la ceremonia.

— Mamá, no es mi novio...

— ¿No se lo has pedido todavía? — Casi pudo sentir la indignación de su madre en esa frase— Lo lento absolutamente lo sacó de ti — Miró a su padre, quien solo se alzó de hombros— Ustedes dos se parecen tanto, en fin, iremos a sentarnos, después saludaré a Yuri —Tomó al hombre que parecía una versión mayor de Otabek de la mano y lo arrastró hasta sus asientos.

— Tu madre tiene razón, eres terriblemente lento —Mila estaba allí vistiendo un vestido del tono de púrpura que tenía el traje más icónico de Victor, después de todo era la dama de honor— Yo terminaré casándome antes de que alguno de ustedes dé el siguiente paso, y mira que lo digo yo.

Otabek miró hacia arriba y mejor se fue a poner en su lugar donde estaba Sara y Phichit esperando, por la hora que era la ceremonia estaba muy pronta y debían todos tomar sus lugares, Mila hizo lo mismo. Por el lado de Victor, Chris y Yuri usaban ramilletes del mismo color del vestido de Mila y por el lado de Yuuri usaban azul claro, que también era el color del vestido de Sara, Victor se les unió al poco rato, el japonés debía estar pronto a llegar en el auto blanco que Victor rentó para la ocasión.

La música comenzó y todos se pusieron de pie, al hombre que esperaba en el altar se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Todos se prometieron no llorar o emocionarse durante la ceremonia, pero la verdad es que esos dos se aman tanto que el ambiente tardó muy poco en llenarse de emoción, y para el momento en que los novios dijeron sus votos hasta Yuri tuvo que contenerse de agarrar el pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Los invitados aplaudieron eufóricos cuando finalmente intercambiaron anillos y se besaron, Makacchin también saltaba de felicidad alrededor de los recién casados. Después de que todos tiraron pétalos de flores (Bueno, Yuri más bien estampó un montón de ellas justo en el rostro de Victor) y saludaron a los recién casados caminaron hacia el gran salón donde se realizaría la fiesta.

— Te vi llorando en la ceremonia — Otabek molestó al rubio, acercándole un copa de champaña para que compartieran, Yuri se la negó— ¿No quieres?

— Mi abuelo está allí, así que no — Señaló con el rostro a Nikolai Plisetsky que intentaba conversar con los padres de Katsuki con los padres de Otabek como intermediarios del idioma— Y no estaba llorando.

— ¿Se te metió una basura en el ojo, entonces? —Entre risas, con su mano libre rodeó la cintura del menor— Como digas — Y le besó la mejilla.

— ¿En serio Beka, frente al abuelo Plisetsky? Sí que eres un hombre valiente— Como ya era la costumbre JJ y Leo no tardaron en llegar de la mano de sus respectivas parejas— ¿O es que acaso quieren ser la próxima boda?

— Tengo 17, idiota.

— Pero no dijiste que no ¿Oíste Beka? Ve ahorrando para el anillo — Leo contribuyó, desde que ambos chicos comenzaron su relación que las cosas eran así, gastaban toda la noche en bromas hacia el kazajo.

— Ahora que lo pienso —Isabella interrumpió a los otros dos muchachos— ¿Seguirán viviendo con Victor y Yuuri? Sin ofender… Pero la vida de recién casados puede ser un poco incómoda para ustedes dos.

— No creo que el abuelo me deje vivir con alguien más, costó bastante que aceptara a que viviera con el viejo porque… Mírenlo, es ridículo — En la pista de baile Victor daba saltos y giros como si fuese una pradera, después de eso siguieron hablando de temas banales como lo bonito de los arreglos de mesa y lo buena que estaba la comida pero Otabek parecía un poco fuera de la conversación, se quedó pensando en las palabras de Isabella. En sus planes siempre estuvo mudarse una vez su entrenador se casara y de hecho tenía dinero ahorrado para ese propósito, pero nunca en ese tiempo pensó en que Yuri también necesitaría algo parecido en el futuro, después de todo llegaría un momento en que el matrimonio buscaría agrandar la familia o algo por el estilo. En ese momento se le ocurrió una idea

— Ya vuelvo —Le dijo a Yuri y caminó hacia donde estaba el abuelo del menor charlando con los otros adultos presentes, saludó a los padres de Yuuri con cortesía y volvió la mirada hacia el abuelo del menor— ¿Puedo habar un momento con usted? —Su madre le lanzó esa mirada que lo decía todo y a la vez nada y en ese momento comenzó a sentirse nervioso ¿Qué pasa si no es lo que Nikolai espera para Yuri? ¿Si le cree una mala influencia, o peor? Ya ha conversado antes con Nikolai, pero lo que estaba por pedir era algo que escapaba de cualquier otra conversación que hubiesen tenido. El patriarca Plisetsky asintió y caminaron juntos a un lugar más apartado del ruido, y cuando el hombre le miró expectante, con su mirada siempre tan severa nuevamente se sintió nervioso.

— ¿De qué querías hablar, jovencito?

— Uhm, bueno… —Se metió las manos a los bolsillos en la chaqueta, luego los sacó, eso no es un gesto educado— Como usted sabe Yuri y yo vivimos con Victor y Yuuri. Y bueno, estaba pensando en que… Deberíamos dejarlos vivir solos ya que están casados ahora y bueno, yo pensaba en que Yuri podría… —Sus manos se movían demasiado ¿Desde cuándo se pone tan estúpido cuando está nervioso?— Ya sabe, solo si Yuri quiere y usted no está en contra.

— No entendí nada de lo que dijiste, Otabek ¿Me estás pidiendo permiso para vivir con mi nieto o para pedirle noviazgo? Tu madre me dijo que aún no lo haces — "Mamá ¿Por qué eres así?" Pensó el moreno, queriendo tirarse por la ventana.

— Sí, no… Espere, ambas, sí, ambas. —"Pero qué idiota eres Otabek" Pensó, esperando que Nikolai lo ignorara o que simplemente dijera que no.

— Nunca había visto que Yuratchka estuviese tan cómodo con alguien — El kazajo desvió la mirada, recordando hace un tiempo en que dicha situación era completamente lo contrario y el rubio no podía ni verlo— Y es evidente que te preocupas mucho por él, esas son las dos cosas que quiero, que cuides y quieras a Yuratchka… Pero si lo lastimas dejaré de ser agradable contigo.

—Sí, señor, gracias señor — La severidad del tono de voz del mayor aún lo ponía medio nervioso.

— Ahora vete, mi nieto te debe estar buscando — Palmeó la espalda del moreno y se fue por si solo hacia donde estaba anteriormente, un poco más allá estaba Yuri buscándolo, se había alejado del grupo de Leo y J.J, pues estos dos estaban bailando junto al resto de los invitados. Cuando vio que Otabek había reaparecido se acercó de inmediato, curioso de saber dónde Diablos había estado todo ese tiempo.

— ¿Dónde te escondías, Altin?

— Estaba hablando con tu abuelo — El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido por esta respuesta, y también un poco nervioso ¿El abuelo le habrá dicho algo malo, o vergonzoso? ¿Mostrado sus fotos de bebé?

— Uhm… No te dijo nada molesto ¿Cierto? Él a veces se preocupa demasiado..

— Más bien, yo quería hablar con él — Yuri se sorprendió aún más.

— ¿Qué, por qué? —Otabek tomó la mano de Yuri, quien estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco por todas las cosas que en su cabeza podría haber hablado Otabek con su abuelo— No tomaste en serio lo que dijo Leo ¿Cierto? Hay bodas todos los años Beka, y tú aún no terminas de estudiar, esperemos que…

— No era sobre eso, pero me alegra que pienses en decir sí en algún momento — El más joven se puso tan rojo como un tomate— Pensaba en como Victor y Yuuri se casaron, podría usar el dinero que ahorré de los patrocinadores para rentar algo… Pero la verdad es que no me gustaría hacerlo solo —Tomó la otra mano del menor y entrelazó sus dedos— Y quería saber si tu abuelo aprobaba que vivieras conmigo, bueno… Solo si quieres— Hubo silencio un momento, Yuri seguía con la cara roja hasta las orejas y su mirada solo hacía que Otabek se sintiera más ansioso de saber su respuesta.

—Solo con una condición, bueno, dos —Dijo, el moreno se sobresaltó y escuchó con atención— No quisiera vivir contigo siendo solo un amigo con privilegios —Suspiró, entonces Yuri también esperaba una propuesta de noviazgo— Y me gustaría que fuese un apartamento de un solo cuarto. —Otabek sonrió, y ahora sus manos estaban sobre las mejillas de Yuri.

— Bueno, ahora solo falta que aceptes ser mi novio —Sus rostros se acercaron— ¿Quieres o no?

— Claro que sí, idiota… —El rubio esta vez acercó sus labios al pelinegro.

— ¿Solo un cuarto? Yuri, que osado — El momento fue interrumpido por Mila, quien estuvo grabando el momento todo este tiempo— Al menos tengan un cuarto de huéspedes para su amiga Mila, es decir, estuve siendo cupido todo este tiempo ¿Y no tengo nada a cambio?

— ¿Tenías que venir justo ahora, bruja? —Yuri tomó una flor de los arreglos de mesa y se la lanzó.

— ¡Victor, Yura vivirá con Otabek y quiere un apartamento de un solo cuarto!

— ¿Qué, ni una habitación de invitados para que lo visitemos? ¡Eres malo, Yurio! —Gritó Victor del otro lado.

—Beka, pensé que éramos tus hermanos ¿Nos dices que nos harás dormir en el sillón? No lo digo por mí, pero Leo y Guang hacen cosas que en serio no te gustaría ver cuando te levantas por la mañana.

Yuri estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y Otabek no sabía si estaba a punto de gritarles a todos o de desmayarse, pero a pesar de ello tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que no podía quitarse, Mila los agarró a los dos y los arrastró a la pista de baile más tarde, porque seguían estando en la boda de Victor y Yuri donde la regla primordial era divertirse hasta no poder más. Otabek nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz. Hace unos un año estaba resignado a vivir con el odio de Yuri y también a jamás ser su amigo, pero estar con él, que se llevara bien con sus amigos (Aunque Yuri siempre niega que J.J le agrada un poco) vivir con él y tener el derecho a besarle y abrazarle definitivamente era mucho mejor, más tarde debería agradecerle a Yuuri, si él no se hubiese acercado a Victor borracho este último probablemente nunca lo habría buscado hasta encontrarlo, y la historia para contar sería completamente distinta.

 **Tres meses más tarde…**

Encontrar un apartamento no fue difícil, encontraron algo que quedara cerca de la pista de patinaje. Yuri finalmente accedió a agregar una habitación de invitados pero en la habitación principal había una cama doble y justo al lado un mueble con los libros de la universidad de Otabek y las revistas de patinaje de Yuri, los días domingo cuando no tenían nada que hacer se acurrucaban en esa cama a leer cada uno lo suyo.

Pero lo que más le gustaba a Yuri, era lo excelente cocinero que era su novio.

— Creí que no te gustaba cocinar— Le dijo una vez que el otro preparaba Piroshki, el rubio le abrazó por la espalda.

— Quería sorprenderte, creo que lo vale.

— Eres un idiota, un idiota un cursi…

— ¿Aún con esa forma de decirme? Creí que había quedado atrás —Otabek se dio la media vuelta y abrazó la cintura del ajeno.

— Que ya no te odie no te quita lo idiota… —Besó lento los labios del mayor, escabullendo sus manos debajo el delantal que el kazajo utilizaba para no mancharse con la harina, Otabek correspondió muy a gusto.

—Yura… Tengo las manos llenas de harina.

— Te las lavas.

— Potya nos puede ver.

— Entonces supongo que te tendré que esperar en el cuarto —Volvió a besarlo de forma sugerente y se fue caminando hacia el cuarto. Obviamente los piroshki quedarían para más tarde. El kazajo guardó la masa en un lugar donde no se estropeara y limpió bien sus manos, yendo al cuarto después de asegurarse de que la pequeña Potya estuviese durmiendo en el sofá de la sala.

 **Nota de la autora**

¡Hola! El inicio de semestre fue horrible, perdón si me demoré ¡Pero aquí está el final de la historia! De nuevo me disculpo por si quedó horrible, la verdad es que me costó escribirlo, además del regreso a clases no fue una buena semana en general (¿)

¡Pero en fin! Muchas gracias a todas las personas que llegaron a este punto, sí, tú, persona que estás leyendo, **eres especial, te quiero.**

No habría seguido esta historia de no ser por las personas que lo leen y comentan, aunque no lo crean cada vez que recibía una notificación me ponía very feliz, porque sí, yo leo todos sus comentarios, todos todos.

¡Espero poder escribir algo para ustedes en otra oportunidad y seguir leyéndonos! 3

See you next level 3


End file.
